She's another hunter or so they thought
by Mary Mab
Summary: A/N I got the ideal of this story in season three but just never had a reason to write till now because well just read and find out. ** As on any regular hunt the boys stumble across another hunter, only this time it's a girl and her past is just as colorful as theirs. Then again it seems she has a part in their future. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N~~ I have been working on this well since season 3 and just never thought hey others might like it. So I have been doing my research and writing and more research. Don't know if any of you will like it but hey I'm enjoying myself. There will be {*A/N*} throughout the story especially where I have used Latin. My character is of my own crazy creation but the hot oh-I-so-need-them-NOW Men are not. They unhappily belong to CW Supernatural Inc ;p but hey I have my fantasies ;) and dreams ;p right. So on to the story and hopeful some reviews.

** A/N – Ok I was about to post the next chapter and noticed many mistakes so I fixed and reposted this chapter plus many others… Hey since you wont review and tell me I'm stuck doing it myself, plus I can't seem to find a proofreader… and boy do I need one.

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 1

*Creak*

Holding my breath as the rascal came down the stairs. Why they always picked a rundown hole in ground to be their place of worship, just eluded me. Though it always worked in my favor and not theirs.

So moving an inch closer to the doorway as he stepped into the room I let out my breath then…

*Creak*

Shit there was another… thinking fast I decided to wait. I just had to see or really hear what happens. Luckily for me they didn't keep me waiting.

"Come on hurry it up!" said one sweet girly voice. Hearing someone tap their foot and hear the rattle of the hinges meant she was in the doorframe right of the stairs. Then I heard another creak, only this was close to my doorframe.

'Shit he'll see it if he comes any closer.' Bracing myself against the wall I was ready to go into action.

"Hey I said…" came that sickly sweet voice only closer.

"Yeah I know I just found it." This voice was rough and definitely male as it interrupted her. "Now lets go."

Seeing my moment I pushed from the wall and ran into the room. Letting off a round or two at them as I made a dash for the stairs, I smiled when I heard a thud and a groan before I was suddenly flung across the room into the far wall.

"Well now what do we have here?" Came the male voice before stepping into my line of sight.

I'll give them this, they always go for the good-looking ones. Twisting my head, as much as I could, I saw that the woman was just getting up and was holding her right shoulder. At that I just smiled wider.

"So I take it we caught the attention of some hunters." Came her sweet voice as she walked to us. "Now why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like shoot me?"

Still grinning like a damn fool I kept my mouth shut and waited. 'Just another step. Come on you stupid broad.'

"Tom come on lets just go, I have a fish on the line and don't want to lose it." She said as she turned and moved to leave.

'Shit no.' doing the only thing I could think of I laughed. I laughed like a damn schoolgirl. If it wasn't so serious I would have kicked myself for such a stupid move but it got me what I wanted. The stupid broad turned back around and took a step towards me while the guy backed up to end up standing right before her. At that moment I yelled out "SIGNO" and just like that I dropped to the floor and a soft light flashed above and below them. {*A/N Signo – act of sealing*}

"Now look here, I got me some big ones." I said standing up and walking around till I was back at the doorframe where I had been hiding. Bending down I grabbed my stuff and throwing it into the room while the two in my devil's trap cursed and thrashed, well more at each other then at any other thing. They suddenly fell silent when the middle step on the stairs creaked letting us all know that someone was coming. Smiling as I looked up to see my brother enter I just winked at the female as she groaned in frustration. "So that fish you baited, he won't happen to be my brother now would he?"

"Now if I knew that I would have sweetened the deal." She sang as she whipped around and then she snarled at him.

'Really how childish of her' I thought as I stepped to my stuff and put my gun away. Then grabbing my favorite dagger, a box of salt, and a canister of holy water I stuffed them in various pockets as I shoved my bag to the side.

"Now is that any way to treat a customer?" My brother responded as he walked the perimeter of my devil's trap and right to me. "So what are you waiting for? Someone else to show up?"

Shaking my head I stepped forward and very simply said "Dimittam Corpus" then like before but not entirely. A soft glow appeared above and below and the two demons were forced out of the bodies they had possessed. Acting fast my brother and I reached forward and caught them before they could hit the ground and lifted them up and out of my devil's trap. {*A/N Dimittam Corpus – release the body*}

Now because I was the weaker of us, and the female, I got stuck with carrying the supplies up the steps and getting the jeep ready while Nathan, my ever crude and single-minded brother carried the people up and into the car. Turning to him just as he got the poor fellow strapped in, I smiled and threw him the keys.

"Ok call me when you're done." He said walking around my jeep. Yes my jeep for once again that Junker of his was sitting at the house waiting for some very needed expert attention to get it started. Looking at me as he stepped up to me as he asked "What are you smiling at?"

"Just the fact that you are driving away in my baby with two unconscious people, all the weapons and leaving me here to deal with two demons with only a knife, some holy water and salt to protect me. But yet I can't help carry either one of them or the fact that it's my jeep that we depend on then your little…" trailing off as he shakes his head I laughed when he looked up.

"Just call me when you're done Little V." He said but enunciating my nickname with a smile that I really wanted to smack off, which in case had him laughing as he got in the driver's seat. "Oh hey Little V don't take too long cause I'm hungry.' At that he plucked the keys from my hand and drove off.

Oh how I wanted to hurt him and later I would but right now I had two demons that needed my attention. 'Oh how much fun this was going to be' I thought just as I entered the room where my new toys were waiting. Smiling at them I stepped to them.

"Ok I have one question and all you have to do is answer it and you'll get out here." I said. At first neither spoke but then again it always took them a while to understand that while in my devil trap's all the rules changed. For I had all the power and what I wished would happen. Shrugging my shoulders I stepped closer as I took out my dagger and the holy water. Dowsing my dagger in the water I then put it back in my pocket as I pulled out the salt and sprinkled the demons before stabbing the one closest to me.

Crying out in a very feminine but dark raspy voice. I laughed as I realized that she was the biggest of them. Plus I just got my revenge for her going after my brother earlier.

"Bitch you will pay for that." She screamed then twisting around as she realized that she could actually speak, she just stared at her partner who in turn was staring at me. Now to most people they would look like puffs of black smoke but to me, for whatever reason why, I could see them as they truly are.

Yeah that fact really scared others for if I could see the truth in demons then what did I see in them. Truthfully a lot but I never ever told anyone, plus those that stood with me didn't need to know what they look liked on the inside they already knew or just didn't care. So yeah I didn't tell people my gift or that because I could see the truth I had a sort of insight to everything.

"What's the question?" the male demon asked.

"Just the location of your boss." I simply voiced and watched in glee as they both glared at me. It was going to be an interesting day. Just as I was about to strike the female demon I felt a pull. No a yank, a strong yank. Turning from them I moved to the wall that earlier they had me pinned against. "Shit not now." Reaching the wall I turned back and uttered "Confuto", just before I slumped unconsciously against it. {*A/N Confuto – silence/gag/prohibit sound*}

**So there's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed and yes I know no boys. But hey if you hang in there and REVIEW, maybe just maybe I might be in a good mood and update a head of time. You never know it might be you that gets me. ;p ;) ;p ~~ Mary Mab**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~~ Just thought I will say hi and bye. Oh yeah here's chapter 2… ;p ;) ;p

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or will I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as will. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 2

The knife dropped from her hand and the salt spilled out as she slid to the floor, the demons started screaming but seeing as no noise was made no one heard them. They had to wait and hope someone came and found them. Plus watch as their captor seized on the floor just a few feet away.

They had to wait hours before anyone showed up and unluckily for them, the two that stumbled upon them were the last people they ever wanted to see. For it was another set of hunters, only these two were brothers with even bigger rap sheets than the little woman sprawled on the floor beside them.

"Ok I was not excepting this!" Dean said as he stepped farther into the room and lowering his gun at the same time. Stopping just a foot from the demons. "So what do you think happen here, Sammy?"

Sam seeing the woman rushed to her and checked her vitals. Releasing his breath as he found a strong pulse, looked up to his brother and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Dean but I think she's a hunter." Sam said holding up the knife and salt for his brother to see.

"So what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Dean asked looking to the two black clouds that he knew were demons. Just not sure how or why they were stuck in this room, or what the deal was with the woman on the floor. "Why don't we send these two fuckers back were they came from? Whad'ya say Sammy? Feel like doing an exorcism?"

"Ok." Was all Sam said as stepped up next to his brother and accepting their father's journal from him. Flipping through the pages till he found the page he started chanting the words to expel the two demons.

Now unknowingly to the brothers, the two demons were screaming and trying to get their attention. Even going so far as saying that they knew Lilith, her where-abouts and that they wanted to help her, the little woman. But because of the little woman silencing them earlier the brothers did not hear any of it. The only thing the brothers saw were the devil's traps glowing and their screams as they were shoved from the devil's trap and back to hell.

"Ok well that happen." Dean said as he leaned in close and studied the markings on the ground then looked up and saw the same markings on the ceiling. "Hey Sam ever seen a devil's trap like this one?"

Taking a look as well Sam found that not only was the writing different but that he didn't recognize the words. Besides that it looked like any other devil's trap only he never heard of mirroring it above and below like it was here or craving it into the surface. "No Dean but if I had to guess I would say she knows about it."

Both coming to the same decision moved to pick her up and stopped to glare at each other. "Two out of three" Sam said smirking at his brother while standing back up. Dean just glared as he too stood and they positioned themselves for some rounds of rock, paper, and scissor's.

After two games, Sam smiling proudly bent down and picked up the woman as Dean muttering curses under his breath led the way back upstairs and to the Impala.

Watching from across the field was Nathan, as he got antsy when he didn't hear from his sister, plus the fact that when he got back in the jeep he found her phone, like always. Now all he could do was watch as two other men carried her from the house and into a black Impala. It's not like he didn't know who they were but he was worried about their reactions to when they learned about her. Not too many responded kindly when meeting her but then again they were the Winchester's and there were a lot of rumors out there about them. So hoping that he was doing right, he just watched as they drove off with her, his little sister.

Bolting up I looked around and then seeing the same nothings and the same emptiness I just laid back down and waited for her to find me. I was over looking for her and wondering if this time she would actually answer my questions. Then again… I leapt to me feet and began the annoying wandering till she appeared.

It wasn't long before I saw her. All in white, hair bellowing around her even though there wasn't a damn breeze anywhere. Though she still looked amazing and I just couldn't help but feel relieved to see her. After all she is my family no matter how much pain or guilt I throw at her, she still is family.

"Hi Tri, so what's the one-o-one this time." I said stopping a few feet in front of her. I knew she hated that I didn't call her… but I just couldn't bring myself to say the word. The woman I knew wasn't the same one standing before me and that right there was the main reason if not the only reason. Besides an Angel, an angel of the lord, reaching out to communicate with me was still weird if not just wrong.

"Do you have to call me that?" She said as she took a step to me.

Stepping back and then to the side I just shrugged my shoulders as I looked off into the nothings that surrounded us. I so wanted to hug her, to feel her and to know she was real, that my… was ok. But no it just wouldn't be right and would feel wrong if not damning to her memory.

"You are not damning anything, my child." She said reaching out to touch me. At first I allowed it but time was a wasting so shrugging off her hand I stared at her. "The boys you are with are trustworthy."

"Isn't that a matter of an opinion. Mainly mine!" I stated though I did try to hold in the attitude it just wasn't easy.

Not showing the hurt but I could see it, she just said. "Yes but I want you open to the idea and ready when you awake."

"Why?" at this the attitude did stay in check cause I could truly see she meant every word.

"Cause you will need them!" she simply said before kissing my check, at that I bolted up right in a bed.

Looking around and taking in everything before laying back down, I let out the breath that I had been holding. Then closing my eyes and sending her a silent but loud thank you, I sat back up and took a long look at the other two occupants of the room.

It didn't take me long to realize I was in their motel room or who they were. I had heard enough about them and then her warning, it just made sense. I was with the Winchesters. Though which was which I had no clue. For one was asleep in the bed next to mine and the other, well he was passed out on the couch.

Though the one on the couch looked like he had been up, especially if you take in a count that the couch was littered with guns and he had one in his lap. Feeling bad cause I knew that was because of her; whenever she came a calling anyone near or in the same room with me would pass out; I got up and very quickly cleared the couch and him of all the weapons. Then I somehow maneuvered him onto the couch. Then looking around I grabbed the top blanket off the bed I was using and laid it on him.

Strangely enough I had a sudden urge to kiss him. Like kiss him on the lips. 'Ok strange but not unique.' So instead I just stood there looking at him. He was rugged looking with a bad boy but gentle look to him. 'Wow where did that come from' I thought as I smoothed down his short wildly hair. Then hearing him sigh I just smiled.

Freezing at that simply action, I thought. 'Oh I need help!' Then turning from him and I went back to the bed. Only I didn't make it. For some reason I was drawn to the next bed and the other brother.

Now if anything I was struck by how cute he was. His long hair and just adorable face, I just had to. Leaning over as I pulled up the blanket I placed a really short kiss to his lips. Then jumping back as he rolled over, I just kicked myself. 'How stupid does one have to been?' I spat at myself as I twirled around and sat down on my bed.

I knew I had no worries of them waking. It's kind've a bonus of her appearance. Everyone else but me would be out till the next dawn. Though when you wake up and find your brother and the creature you were hunting out as well and it's the middle of the day. Well not so simple especially when you're left with the killing, cleaning, and packing of everything while you wait for the sun to rise so your brother will wake up.

Well nothing to do but make some phone calls, lay back down and rest, and wake fresh and ready for what tomorrow brings.

Checking my pockets for my phone, I groaned when I realized that not only did they search me but my phone was gone. Though I did smile cause they didn't find my secret pocket but then again they didn't undress me, so how could they have know that at the back of my coat was a pocket.

Looking around I smiled when I saw my stuff on the table. Rolling over and quickly crossing the room I gathered my stuff but cursed when I couldn't find my phone. That's when it hit me. I never grabbed my phone from the jeep. 'Damn, no what do I do?' moving back to the bed I leapt onto it.

Situating myself I moved to put my stuff on the nightstand when I noticed something. Someone's phone. Not caring whose I grabbed it after dropping my stuff down next to me on the bed. Then thinking fast I dialed one number hoping she was asleep. Then turning to look at the time I froze when she picked up.

"Hello" came Jake's innocent but loud voice.

**So is that enough or do you want more? ~~Mary Mab**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~~ Well here's chapter 3. Not to much of the boys but I am working up to them and just giving you some back story on my girl. So on to the story… ;p ;) ;p

**A/N - Updated

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 3

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I demanded as my shock wore off.

"Um… what? Who is this?" I must have wakened her cause she didn't seem to recognize me. "Oh hey Nad. Sorry I was sleeping. Oh wait I was sleeping and you finally called. What happen to this and I quote 'A simple case', uh?"

Shit why did she have to be so smart. Dropping my head as I thought quickly I blurted out, "Yeah sorry I… I was…" pausing cause I wasn't sure what to say I decided to be near as honest as I could be. "I was distracted and just now thought of you. I was in fact calling you to leave a voice mail. So sorry I woke you."

"Ok well… your…" really pausing to make me sweat, she was really becoming my daughter. At that thought I pinched myself because the world really didn't need another me. "You're forgiven. Oh hey where's Nathan? I want to see if he remembers what tomorrow or actually today is."

"You know your Uncle Nat! He doesn't even know where he is or the fact that someone misses him. But don't worry I'll remind him." Looking over to the clock on the nightstand I noticed it was fifteen to midnight that meant it was fifteen to three there.

"Oh hey the present arrived today. So I was thinking…" jumping in before she could even say it I just about shouted "Jack no!" but she just ignored me and continued. "… I called Helen and she's coming to pick me up after school. So you either can beat her here or come!"

"Jack, please don't do this to me!" I said hugging myself as the pain ran through me, just the thought of seeing Helen or going near there brought all of it back up. "Jack I told you I'm never going back."

"Why?" she crooked out. I knew she was crying I just could feel it.

"Because, just because." I whispered and then realizing that it wasn't fair, I cracked after a few tensed moments of no one speaking. "Ok Jack how about Uncle Nat stops by and picks you up. Is that better?" feeling better after saying that I added, "Actually tell Lucinda to write a note to the school saying that your Uncle Nat is going to be taking you on a trip for the rest of the week."

"Really, you'll let me stay. Wow you're the best Mom!" she squealed, almost yelling the last part. I was soaring, the pain and memories forgotten till her next statement. "Does this mean your coming to? Cause I know Jess would love to see her favorite Aunt."

Wow that was a stab to the heart. I was gasping as I tried to think of what to say. Cause one thing for sure was I wasn't going to tell her the truth. "Yeah maybe, as long as there's no case or something."

"Oh come on, there's always another case. Just this once come home." Jack was trying, begging even but she just didn't know how much that simple word pained me.

"Jacqueline don't push it!" Ok there I did it I pulled the mom card. Jack knew that was it and not to ask or say anything else. In fact everyone did. So taking a breath I just simply said. "I've had a long day and need some rest. Goodnight Jack."

"Ok Nad, goodnight." Came Jack's soft reply before the phone beeped. Signaling that she had hung up just as I was saying 'Love you'.

I really hated doing that but how… I just can't tell any of them what Nathan's dad did. Really what I did. It would destroy everything, shaking my head I lowered the phone as I stared at it. Then realizing that I still needed to talk to Nathan, I decided to text him.

'Hey bone head you up' I wrote and only had to wait a sec before I got his reply.

'Yeah V ready for ME?' I was really going to clock him for doing that.

'No I'm good. Just thought to let you know and to say goodnight. ;p'

'Yeah well I would feel better if you weren't with the Winchester's right now. V'

'So why didn't you… forget it I'm fine. Just go to bed and text me in the morning when you're up ok whore! ;p' that should get his goat.

'Ok whatever Little V. I'll text you when time's up. Night little V! ;D' ok he won. I really hated that nickname but hey nothing I could do but wait till I saw him.

At that I went to the phones history log and deleted both recent calls and texts. Yeah will not before reading a few, of the texts that is. It turned out I had Sammy's phone. Which made me wonder if the guy I had kissed was Sam.

Shrugging I placed the phone back on the night stand, then taking off my jacket and placing it over my stuff which I had decided to leave on the bed. I then removed my boots and my pants, then as an afterthought I decided my bra and blouse should join the pile as well and dropped them on the floor. Which left me in my under shirt and underwear. Stretching as I got back in the bed but under the covers, I smiled at the pops. Then I realized that I wasn't stiff like every other time when my mom visits.

That was the last thing I thought and I didn't even care that I thought of that angel as my mom. Because for one she was or is, but it actually made me smile to think that I still had her. Now I just needed my dad and my fucked up world would be complete. Well almost…

**So was that enough or do you need more. Cause I do, hell I have all kinds of ideals and think maybe this story can use them all. What do you think? Review if you want to learn of my plans for the boys cause I have some really great ideals to throw at Dean and Sam. Plus thank you for your reviews, I loved them. ~~ Mary Mab**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 4

Rolling over to escape the sun that was peering into the room. I reached out for my phone but not finding it where I had left it I cracked my eye open. Sitting up as rubbed my eyes I once again looked at the nightstand. It took me a minute till I found it and then I was up and staring.

I had completely forgotten of our guest. She was on her side facing the front door, so I couldn't see her face or if she was up. But as soon as I moved I noticed something. Her clothes were all over the floor between the beds. Looking over to my brother I froze. He was asleep on the couch. In fact he was laying on the couch with the comfortable from her bed. Shaking my head, I decided that I needed a shower and to get dressed before I even touched this.

I wasn't in there long, but I had paused when I noticed something different about my phone. I just chalked it away and went about my routine as I waited for them to get up. It was when I was making the bed that Dean stirred. At first it was like any other day till he noticed he was on the couch then he was up and staring at me.

Moving fast so that he didn't shout and scare her I whispered. "What happen last night? I thought you were keeping watch!"

"I don't know." Now that he was up and I could see that he was still fully dressed. "One moment I was cleaning the guns." At that he whirled around and started looking around the room.

"Dean what are you looking for?" I asked while following him over to the door where our bags were. Reaching down I watched as Dean lifted the bag with all the guns in it and showed it to me. I just stared at him.

"The guns. I had them out and on the couch. That's the last thing I remember before waking up and seeing you up. What time is it?" Dean growled out as he dropped the bag.

"It's six forty!" we both whirled around to find her on feet and walking to us. Only she veered past us and into the bathroom. That's when I realized she had been carrying her clothes other than the fact that she was wearing a white beater and tan form fitting boy shorts underwear. There were other aspects I noticed but I wasn't my brother and didn't want to linger on them. Though I had to admit she was hot.

Rubbing my hand through my hair I stalked to the table only to find all her stuff gone. Then looking to the bed I noticed her jacket and stepped to it. Only before I picked it up Dean was speaking or rather barking.

"Ok when did she get undress? Did you get lucky and I just blacked it out?" Dean barked as he stomped to my side. Shaking my head, I lifted the jacket and pointed to the stuff that was under it. "Yeah what about it?"

"I left all of that on the table and the last time I saw her she was dressed." Shaking my head as I shifted through her stuff till I found the badge, I grabbed it and turned back to the table. Then a thought hit me. "Hey did you use my phone last night?"

"No! why?"

"Cause it was moved and my history was deleted."

If there was more to say never of us got a chance to say it cause that's when my phone ranged. Looking to it I saw that Ellen was calling. "Hey Ellen you got any info on this Trinity Blade woman." Dean waving my off as he walked back to the couch, sat and waited for the shower.

"Well I asked around last night and learned a lot about…" Ellen began and I turned to sit at the table when the bathroom door opened and that where's I stopped listening

She came out dressed, well partially as her socks were in her hands as will as her bra and panties. Dean and I just stared at her as she walked to the heater. Cranking it up and opening the window she placed those items on it. That's when I noticed they were wet, the items of clothing. She was wet as well but… Shit me head was all over the place.

"Sam! SAM!" hearing Ellen in my ear I turned from Trinity and focused on the phone at my ear.

"Sorry Ellen what was that?" I said and just cringed when she laid into me.

"You haven't heard a thing I have been saying? Jesus boy get your head out of your ass and listen." I didn't say anything as Ellen talked. And boy was it hard. "Ok there's a lot about this Trinity Blade. But her being a hunter, I don't think so. Now Trinity is someone to fear. I don't know what she looks like but I'm told she's quite a woman even for being short. Though don't let her size foul you…"

Just as I thought it was clear to turn around, when I heard the door to the bathroom shut, I found myself staring down at her as she was right next to me. Only she wasn't looking at me instead she was stretching across the bed in front of me as she gathered up her stuff and moved it to the foot of the bed. Moving when she bent over to look under the bed and I saw the markings of a tattoo.

"…Some of the guys last night said she's a pistol and knows her way around them too…"

Then I realized she was looking for something. Which just happen to be in my hand. Tapping her on the shoulder I almost gasped as she looked up and stared at me.

"… I heard how she took on this 5'9 murderous s.o.b. with a fetish for blades and she didn't even get nicked or mess up her clothes…"

She had really beautiful baby blue eyes and the way the sun hit her face at the moment was just breath taking. She looked like an angel. The only thing that saved me from being a complete idiot was the fact that Ellen was in my ear and she noticed her badge in my hand.

"… Now if you have run into this chick please be careful. Cause I also heard that she's crazy. But whether that true's or not I'll let you two be the judge of that…"

Standing to her full height of 5'5 she extended her hand out and I gave it back to her. Then she did something weird she dropped it on the bed and snatched up her jacket. Flipping the jacket onto her arm she searched the back of it till she found a slit then pulled two other wallets out. Then dropping the jacket onto the bed she looked them both over and then handed one to me.

Accepting it I looked at it to see she just gave me her real wallet.

"… Another thing some of the guys don't…"

Turning from her I interrupted Ellen. "Hey Ellen sorry but have you ever heard of a Nadalia Lynette Katswell?"

"Is that her real name? Is she right there next to you?" Came Ellen's quick response as she most likely was moving to another room why I wasn't sure.

"Yeah she just gave it to me. Why?" I asked while watching this Nadalia relax on the bed before me.

"Give her the phone." Came Ellen's demanding voice.

**Ok thank you for being patient and for that I well have an award but this weekend. So review and tell me what you think. My brain has run forwar and has done some crazy stuff but cause I like it I am going to keep it and just work with it. This means that I am working to a goal that is many chapters ahead, how many not sure but hey that's the fun of writing. THE ADVENTURE... So yeah please review so I know I haven't lost you or haven't screwed the boys over cause that's the last thing I want to do.~~ Mary Mab**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ~~ Ok at first I was going to write this into season 3 but because of this chapter I just had to go back to season 2. Now deal with me as I work out the kinks and get the story up and going.

**A/N - Updated

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 5

I was stumped when Sam handed me his phone then turned and sat next to me on the bed.

I had noticed him holding it when I had went into the bathroom but had held out on doing a gig till I was sure it was his phone. Then again Dean had made it blatantly obvious when he spoke to me earlier before going into the bathroom. Not that I didn't like his forward gestures but he was barking up the wrong tree, besides there was just something about Sam that put me at ease.

So placing the phone to my ear, I squealed when I heard that it was Ellen on the other end. I hadn't talk to her since forever. "Oh Ellen how are you?"

"I'm fine, besides surprised to learn that you're this Trinity Blade person I've been hearing about all night long." Came Ellen's condescending tone. So relaxing back onto the bed I just settled in. "Is it so hard to pick up a phone and call me? Or did you break a nail and decide phones were the cause. Cause Jo and I have been worried shitless about you when I learned your Uncle died. You need to get in a car and drive yourself here immediately."

"Ok Ellen ok. I hear you and I'm sorry. But about driving to you immediately will I think Dean will have a cow if I leave him and his brother here stranded." Right as I said that last part Dean stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and a growl. He must have heard me but that only caused me to laugh which in turn had Ellen yelling at me.

"Nadia this is no laughing matter. Am serious! Even if you have to hog tie those boys and throw them in the back I want you here ASAP." Shit that had me rolling till I heard a scuffle over the phone.

Bolting to my feet I was just about at the door when Jo's voice came over the phone, "Nad? Girl where have you been?"

Falling against the door as I signed in relief, I answered. "In a motel with some semi-nude guys or chasing down some lowlifes that have learned that I'm the devil walking in heels. How about you?"

"Just the same old shit. Hustling, bustling, and fighting." Jo blurted out before bursting out laughing then I think the phone was ripped from her for the next thing I knew Ash was in my ear.

"My pretty lady where oh where have you gone, I have missed you." Ash recited breathless. Most likely running from Ellen or Jo, or really just Jo as being that all Ellen had to do was yell and he would cower.

Turning to relax against the door before I spoke I laid my head against the door and looked up to the ceiling, "Oh Ash how you steal my heart and blow my mind."

Hearing a grumble and a snort I looked down to see both Winchester's, who by now were dressed, looking away or around like there was something more interesting then me. I knew they had been watching me, hell I had even chanced a peek when I had relaxed against the door. "Still slumming it at the Roadhouse I take it?"

"Oh my pretty lady where can I go that will give me what I desire!?" Came his quick reply and then a thump as he most likely jumped the pool table and missed the landing.

"Oh but Ash that is why you can never have me for how can I trust someone when he is surrounded by other beautiful ladies of the trade." I said enticing which caused both boys to looking to me in shock. I just smiled and then laughed when I heard grunts and pounding.

"Ash give up the phone I want to talk to her." Jo yelled as she struggled to pry the phone from his hands. Yeah you wouldn't think Ash had a grip or muscle till he was spurred to act.

"CHILDREN STOP! ASH GIVE ME THAT PHONE! NOW!" holding the phone away from my ear, I could tell that the boys heard Ellen too. For Sam was snickering while Dean cringed. I just had to laugh well until I heard my name. "NADALIA LYNETTE KATSWELL!"

"Yes mom." I answered out of habit more than anything else, which caused Ellen to gasp and the boys to gape.

"Now why do you have to go and call me that! I just wanted to say that I miss you and that you need to come visit." I could hear the tears and knew I struck a cord. I didn't want her crying but… shit I had to fix this.

"Ellen, I'm sorry. As soon as I have a chance I will come and let you mother, yell, beat the crap out me, whatever but right now I have something going on and just can't make it." I said fast as I walked to the table and crashed into one of the chairs. "Hey when I find my phone I'll give you a call, so you have my new number and this way you can needle me till I do come. Ok?"

"Yes, yes Nadia that will do. Now give the phone back to Sam so I can tell him to take care of you or I will skin him alive." I was getting up to hand the phone over when she added something. "Oh Nadia beware of Dean. He hasn't been doing this lately but he is a charmer and dumper."

"Ellen you don't need to warn me about guys you need to warn them about me. As I told Jo many have come to learn that am the Devil walking in heels." At that I handed the phone to Sam then strolled to the heater where I collected my now dry panties, bra, and socks then headed back to the bathroom. I didn't have to look but then again I couldn't help but look as I entered the bathroom.

Dean's oh shit face and Sam shaking his head as he ruffled his hair told me I made an impression. Snickering at that I dashed in just as Dean looked to me with those piercing green eyes of his. Oh now that sent shivers up and down my back and just wanting me to break my pack.

"Shit" I breathed as I collapsed on the tub's edge as I gathered myself.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it. It does play a part and helps further my character as an ally to the boys. Plus I have a surprise that I know you won't see coming. So besides that keep hammering me with your thoughts so I know what you think and idjits I love you… Oh yeah due check out this wicked kewl story called "Those Campbell Boys", it's not finished but it is so good and I'm hoping that if more people check it out then maybe the author might pick it back up. Please just go check it out, you won't be sorry. ~~Mary Mab**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 6

Sam and Dean just stared at each other, until Ellen started screaming for Sam. Then he was back and focusing on his phone. Sam was shocked to learn how protective Ellen was of Nadalia and that she was holding him responsible for her well-being. Then again he bet that her conversation with Dean went along the lines of keeping his hands to himself or risk losing something very important. Cause suddenly he had things to do and wanted to know what they were going to do with her.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam was going to say breakfast when his phone beeped. Meaning he had a text message, only who besides his brother would be texting him this earlier.

'V, time's up and Sheriff's on his way here... LIKE NOW. Which means you need to be here like yesterday!' the number that followed he didn't recognize, nor did he know someone called V.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam demanded of his brother while throwing him his phone.

Catching the phone before it hit his chest. Dean read the text then throws the phone back at his brother as he walked to the door, while saying. "Dude I don't know some V." though before he stepped outside he added "You sure that's not your little friend?"

Though before Sam could respond, Nadalia was by him and taking the phone from him. Snarling as she read the text she quickly typed something then the chime could be heard of a text being sent.

"Well it looks likes you're coming with me." She said as she moved to the door where Dean was still standing. "Feel like breakfast, I'm… Well actually the Sheriff's paying!" then just like that she opened the door and was squeezing past Dean to the outside. Then they heard her shout "Shot gun!"

Dean smiling like a damn fool just yelled out, "Yeah sounds good." Turning back to Sam he winked as he said, "Sammy you coming?"

Not even waiting or thinking he was up and helping Dean with their stuff to the car. Though Sam didn't get to sit up front, Nadalia did turn and chat with him the entire ride to some Mom and Pop diner on the other side of town. Dean on the other hand got her laughing and watched her as she danced. But what really got Sam was how feely-touchy she was and because Dean was next to her he got the brute, especially when he took a turn to sharp and she fell against him. Other than that it was a basic get to know each other, want they hunted, or want weapon they liked the most.

Though Dean and Sam did try to up the other in front of her, she just took it all in stride. Then when they got to the diner, she directed them to the back and right next to a deep purple four-seater Jeep Wrangler.

"Ok so just follow my lead and um… don't respond to any of Sheriff Don's remarks. He really only likes me." Nadalia said to both of them then before either could reply she was out of the car and heading to the front.

Dean and Sam just looked to each other then they too were out of the car and rushing to catch up with her. Though it wasn't till they got to the front of the diner did they get close but by then she had the door open and was standing there talking to someone or really hugging her.

"Nad there's nothing I can say to express my thankfulness over helping my brother." The girl was saying as she broke from the hug and stepped so the boys can walk pass. Only they didn't.

"Claire it's ok I was here and was able to help. Now it's you turn. Your brother is going to need a lot of help and time. Nothing he went through is going to sound real or even be explainable that's where you come in handy." Nadalia said as she took the girls hand and squeezed it.

"Ok I will and I can call you for anything right?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah that's why I gave you my number, plus the others. Do use them and understand that they might be weird but what they say will help. Both of you." At that Claire gave Nadalia another hug then walked off. "I sure hope everything works out for her cause she sure has a long road ahead of her." Nadalia said to the boys then walked in.

For a minute Nadalia was looking around the diner before she was off again and if wasn't for Sam they would have lost her in the sea of people at the diner. Because Nadalia was short, like 5'4" short and about 140lbs, now add that to a packed diner it was an easy task if not something she excelled at.

Though when the boys caught up this time they were surprised, for Nadalia was pounding on some guy in a booth as he laughed and called her "Little V!".

"You know how much I hate that nick name now stop calling me that." Nadalia snarled as she kicked him so that he would move so she could sit. Dean and Sam glanced to each other before shrugging their shoulders and settling across from them. Sam sat on the outside because of his length and Dean in the corner so he could see the entire diner.

"Hey I'm Nathan, this thing's brother, but call me Nat!" The guy said as he pointed to Nadalia.

"Dean and that's my brother Sam." Dean said as he nodded to Sam. "So is it normal to leave her by herself on a hunt?"

"Yes especially if I want to survive it!" Nat said before bursting out laughing, which got him an elbow to the stomach. "Hey be gently Little V!" at that the table shock and Nat disappeared as he fell over and onto the seat.

"Now Nad is that any way to act I front of your guests." Came the sweet voice of the waitress.

"Oh hey Stacy and yes it is when he keeps thinking it's ok to use that nick name." Nadalia said as turned and faced Stacy. "So how was your night."

"Not as exciting as your's but I'm not complaining." Stacy said a she leaned to Nadalia's ear and whispered, "Wow, I think anyone of them can take care of that nick name plus put your brother out of business."

"Yes Stacy I believe your right but first I would need someone to distract this little bugger I call brother." Nadalia answered for all to hear as she stared back at her brother who was still clutching his left calf.

Groaning as he sat up, Nat just glared back at her as he said, "Stacy be a doll and put our food order in."

"Yes two banana nut waffles with lots of whip cream and a double portion of our Mexican omelet with extra bacon on the side." She announced and then added as Nadalia turned. "And a side of our guacamole with two large glasses of milk." Snickering as she turned to the other two at the table and she took their orders and left laughing but not before winking at Nadalia.

"Ok first thing first my sister was a virgin last time I saw her and better still be." Nat blurted out as he ducked Nadalia's punch and then glared at the shocked Winchesters.

**So you get the nickname yet or do I have to spell it out. Oh wait I did so no confusion. Review cause you know what I live for those… Ok I am posting this chapter today and by any luck I will post the next on Halloween. So enjoy, my pretties ;p ;] ;p ~~Mary Mab**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 7

"So your still hanging around this pansy I see." came sheriff Don's booming voice which broke the awkward silence that had settled over the table after Nathan's blunt statement.

"Oh hey Sheriff!" I squeaked as I looked up to him. "Sit please." I added when he gestured to the space next to me. So shoving Nathan over and closer to Dean so he could sit, I smiled big at him. "So how are you?"

"Trinity please I only came to give you this!" At that Sheriff Don passed me an envelope, which I guessed was the money and passed it Nathan. I went to say something when I saw a file folder in his hands. "Plus this." This he too handed to me. "A friend of mine asked my opinion on it and I thought you might be of help."

"Oh Sheriff Don you didn't have to." I said looking at the file folder but deciding on not opening it I passed it too to Nathan then turned fully to the Sheriff.

"Ok well I take my leave as my good deeds for the day are done." He said standing back up but before he could step away, I wrapped him in a tight hug, a sideways hug but a hug nonetheless.

"See I told you I would grow on you." I said as he glared over his shoulder at me.

"I will still shoot you." He just said and at that I let go but as he turned to face me he laughed. It was a booming laugh that stopped all the commotion in the packed diner.

"Yeah well don't you need your gun to do that." I replied sitting back onto my legs while looking down at his gun, which was in my lap. Grinning like a cherish cat as I lifted it for him to take.

Laughing once again he grabbed it and leaning in close to me, "Trinity next time just skip my office and just call ahead. I'll have everything you need and you won't even have to see me."

"Oh but Sheriff Don that takes out all the fun for Me." at that he shoved his gun back into his holster and left. The diner went back to normal but many of the townsfolk now saw the Sheriff in a new light and liked it.

Turning around in my seat I just smiled as I turned to ask my brother how much we got. Only instead I got a spoonful of his hot sauce that he just has to add to everything.

"Now look at that my sister is speechless." Nathan said as he turned to the Winchesters.

I on the over hand wrenched the spoon from the mouth and gagged as the burn raced down my throat. Dropping my head to the table I just dreamed up ways that I was going to make him pay. Well that is till I heard Stacey's voice.

"Plus tell me you didn't?" I just groaned which Stacy took as a yes and grabbed me around the shoulders to sit me up and place the glass of milk in my hands. "Nate why? She's your sister!" I just smirked as he glared at me and gulped the milk down.

"Oh come on. This is for that ice bath she gave me." Nathan bellowed which caused Stacy to blush and hide her face in my shoulder.

Catching my breath and turning to him I said, roughly though "You said you were hot!"

"Yeah I was thinking of a cold shower in the shower, not in a bed and only with a bucket of ice." Nathan shot back.

At that the entire table busted out laughing and well poor Stacy was just falling all over me. It wasn't long till Mrs. Jams the owner and Moms of the diner came over.

"Now what is going on here?" Mrs. Jams demanded.

"Oh their just going at it again, Mrs. Jams." Stacy yelped as she got to her feet.

"Yes well I don't need him" she said pointing to Nathan, "running around in his boxers again so quit it. And you young lady" at that she leaned to me, "how was your night? I didn't see you come in!"

"Oh I meet up with some friends and just …" I didn't want to lie but then again what was I to say. "hanged out with them." It was lame and so high schoolish but it was all I could come up with.

Turning to Dean and Sam she extended her hand to them. "Mrs. Charlotte Jams and Moms to this Diner. I really hope you fine gentlemen took real good care of this young lady cause she's special to Mr. Jams" motioning over her shoulder to the cook standing at the order window, who just happen at that moment to wave with a cleaver in his hand. "and I. Being as Nadalia takes the time to help us out every time she passes through. Such a wonderfully young lady she is." Dean and Sam had shaken her hand but neither spoke for her grip was like that of a vice and her glare spoke more then her words.

"Mrs. Jams they were and more. In fact if it wasn't for them I would have ended up hurt." I throw in which got her to soften up and actually pat the boys each on the head.

"Well it looks like Pops has your orders up. Stacy dear come help an old woman would you." At that they left and acting fast I passed out the coffee and water then jumped up and walked over to the counter to get another glass of milk and help with the orders. Which in turn had Mr. and Mrs. Jams gushing over me.

~*~ ~* ~*~ A/N – Switching to Narrator pov.

While all three of the boys just watched her, well that is till Sam spoke. "She poured a bucket of ice on you while you were in bed."

"Yeah but that was all she could find at the time. Give her time and the right motivation; she can turn a good thought into a nightmare." Nathan answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Dean seeing that he had the moment, asked "How did you guys get in this? Cause she sure doesn't seem the type nor are two you siblings."

"It's the family business and no your right we're not but we've trained and traveled for the past six or so years as if we were siblings. Besides that she's my cousin." Nathan said. Though he never saw their expressions or confusion but then again he's attention was on Stacy and how that dress she was wearing was wrapped around her or really how to unwrap the dress from her.

Dean would have asked more questions but Nadalia had popped up with their food and was being silly by holding it over their heads. Well till Sam stand up and leaning close to her ear whispered, "Short stuff you got to try harder to get one over on me." Then smirking he seized the plates but as he was sitting down Nadalia leaned into him and whispered back. "Anytime Sammy wants to play I am up for it." Then winking she twirled around and sat down to eat her waffles.

Dean snatching his plate from his brother noticed his stun look and followed it to Nadalia. Elbowing him, he gestured for him to spill but all Sam did was shake his head and dig into his vegetable omelet.

"That better not have any of that hot sauce on it or you're wearing it!" Nadalia blurted out which had both of them looking up and staring at the fact that Nadalia was stealing some of Nathan's Mexican omelet. Yet Nathan only smiled and waved the bottle at her. "You Whore."

"Little V" came his reply and smirk. Then when Nathan reached over to get a bite of her waffles she was even quicker, in that she switched places. For instead of sitting across from Sam she now was pushing him over as she settled next to him, which in turn had Dean moving so he could see still her.

"Hey Sam would you mind sharing with me and I'll give some of my banana nut waffles" Nadalia pleaded as she rested her chin on his arm just below his shoulder.

**So too much or just enough cause I'm having fun but hold on cause there is a job and that is coming up. Plus if you have any thoughts let me know… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE… if not I'll just keep on the track I'm on and who knows where that well lead us. ~~Mary Mab**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 8

I just looked at her and at first I was lost in her eyes but feeling two other set of eyes of me, I answered. "Yeah ok." At her smile my mouth went dry and it took everything in me not to kiss her. The way her eyes sparkled and those lips, I whipped my head to my plate and started cutting a section for her.

Then just as I was looking up to see how we were going to share I noticed Nat passing an empty plate. Not questioning for I bet that Stacy had given it to him earlier. Then turning to Nadalia, I was surprised to see she had cut two-thirds on one of her waffles up and was staring at the section I had for her. But as I moved to cute more she was quicker in that she placed the now my waffle part on the plate and scooped up that section and plopped it on her plate and began eating.

The moan that escaped her lips as she dug in had me tensing and Dean snickering. I didn't dear look up to Nat instead I just decided to learn more about them, "So earlier when you said family business, that I got, but the six or so years of training and traveling doesn't make sense. Did your family just not tell you or was it something else?"

No one spoke at first but then I accepted as much being as we were eating. But when someone did speak I didn't think it would have been Nadalia.

"Well Sam it's very simple. My mom didn't approve of the lifestyle and Nathan here has been in it since… when was it again that got you hooked?" I noticed not once did she look up from her plate and once she was done speaking she started eating again. It was like she was scared of my reaction or something. But I did get she was telling the truth but not all of it.

It's not like Dean and I don't have ours, plus I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me what happen that changed everything I didn't need to know that. I was just curious about her.

Though glancing to Nat I could see that she had put him in a corner cause he was just glaring at her. Then seeing that Dean and I were waiting he cleared his throat and said. "It was a book." He only had to look to me to see that we didn't get it and clarified. "When I was old enough to read I found this book and well the rest is history."

"What was the book?" I asked after swallowing, cause from Nadalia's giggle and Nat's face plant I knew there was more to it than just some book.

"Oh come on nerd you remember which one it was." Nadalia teased as she shoved her empty plate aside and smirked at Nat while relaxing back. Dean having finished first, just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as he watched the exchanged between them too. I just tried not to look down Nadalia's shirt as she leaned back and focus on my plate.

"Inlusores puellae" Nat said while still face down on the table. "It was 'The aspects of Exorcism and how to differentiate between the many levels and types of Demons' by Lynette Katswell."{*A/N inlusores puellae – you arrogant girl*}

"My grandmother!" Nadalia said while sticking out her tongue. "See our family has been hunters for generations and each generation has written or made some kind of head way into hunting."

"Yeah there so many of us that most of the younger ones, some older generations, and the retirees live on the compound a couple states over." Nat said then having finished pushed his plate aside and pulled out the file folder the Sheriff had left for us. "Ok let's see what your favorite Sheriff gave us."

Neither Dean nor I moved at first or even listened to what they were saying cause that just was beyond us. An entire family or generations of a family hunting that… wow that's a lot to take in or to accept. For how can one support a family and a compound when it's their job to hunt things under the radar. I wanted to ask but Dean beat me to it.

"Ok wait compound, retirees, generations now you really have to explain the family business." Dean asked sitting forward.

"Well it's simply Dean, the Katswell's many centuries ago bought a large piece of land and grew it into a small town. Though only the family really knows of the truth and the townsfolk just accept that the founders were weird and extreme believers. Besides that every member of the family learns early on that everyone plays..." Nadalia explained as if it was nothing.

Though I was fascinated by what she was saying I got distracted when I noticed Nat gesturing to Stacy, who disappeared into the kitchen only to pop back out and rush over.

"Now…" Nadalia had started to say but Stacy interrupted her, "Sorry to interrupt but Nad I need you for a minute." Nadalia just looked to her then to Nat then back and said. "Ok but don't make me regret this. Nathan I'm holding you accountable." Nadalia said as she stood and followed Stacy to the kitchen.

"Time to go." Was all Nat said as slipped out of the booth and made his way to the register by the front door.

"Don't you need to wait for the bill?" I said as I followed him. Dean on the other just walked past us and out the door. I glared after him, which in turn he just waved at me. Yeah Nadalia had said breakfast was on her but it was rude not to offer to help pay.

"AW… no, Moms has the bill for us. Plus this is on us." At that Nat pulled out the first envelope, the sheriff had handed over. Opening and showing me the cash in there, he just laughed at my bewilderment. "Nad somehow gets the local law enforcement to pay for the job we do. Don't ask cause I don't even get it. The only thing I know is that at the end when it's time to go, she gets a call about a meeting and that's when they hand over the cash."

"But I can't let you pay for us. You and her…"

"Sam last night something happen and for whatever reason you and your brother found Nad. Now instead of leaving her there in that crummy building, you took her with you and for that I owe you. Nad might not be my real sister but I see her as one and because of what she said earlier I know you helped her in some way. So just accept this as payment and let it go." Nat said then turned and asked Mrs. Jams, "So does this cover it?" as he handed her three one hundred dollar bills.

"Nat… this is… too much." Mrs. Jams stuttered as she looked from the money back to him then to me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well then take it as a partial payment." Nat said then leaning forward he added. "Cause I'm coming back and I want to see what else you whip up out of that oven of yours."

Then hearing a scream Nat looked to me then dashed out of the diner, seeing that the scream was coming from the kitchen I figured it was Nadalia and decided to follow Nat. He was already around the corner and nearing the back when I caught up.

"Ok what was that?" I asked once I was next to him.

"Oh that was Nad being Nad." Nat just said then headed straight to the hood of the jeep that was next to the impala. But seeing Dean leaning on the hood of the impala Nat whistled as he looked it over. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah!" was all Dean said then gestured to me to get in.

"Hey you want this job?" he said just as I was heading to the passenger side door. We both just looked to him and well he got the hit. "I know Nad thinks I forgot but there's somewhere I got to be today and I don't think this job can wait one or two days. Plus I'll sit you up there. Saying your friends or something, cause when Sheriff Don's gives a job it always comes with cash."

At that I perked up and walked over to him. Dean just shook his head but joined us. Yeah we had the credit card fraud and hustle money but that didn't always cover all of the cost. So anytime we could earn some cash the honest way I jumped for it.

**Ok my second time at writing as Sam. I think I got him but being as no one has reviewed to yell or slander me for doing a horrible job I take it as a good sign. But then again it could be 'If you nothing good to say then shit your trap!' rule has gotten around. I say bullshit yell/scream/curse/slander me, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Ok so review… ~~Mary Mab**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 9

We had been going over the file and discussing the possibilities for some time now. It seemed simply enough but then again nothing was simple. Seven teens had been hurt over the past three weeks and yesterday a young lady was killed in a freak accident at the local high school of this small town in Colorado. But then having a chalk board fall off the wall and smashed into someone was just plain wrong if not questionable.

Though besides all of that my mind kept wondering so having enough I asked. "Alright you have to explain something. How is she still a virgin and in her twenties?"

Sam glaring at me for a second before looking back to the file but Nat never looked up but answered me with, "You have to ask her that!" then hitting the file in annoyance he said. "I would bit anything it's just a bunch teenagers in over their heads."

Nodding for it seemed the same to me but still whatever was going on was dangerous and needed to be stopped. So Sam and I were going to clean it up. For though only one person had died so far, many had been injured and seriously. Three were still in the hospital while the other four were looking at farther hospital visits and surgeries till they even thought about getting back to normal.

Hearing the door to the kitchen open I glanced over my shoulder to see some kid running to us carrying something. "Hey Nate, I was told to give this to you." He said as he came up and plopped the clothes, Nadalia's clothes, onto the hood of the jeep.

"Thanks Josh." Grabbing them Nat started to put them away but stopped when he noticed something then turned on Josh. "She doesn't still have her weapons does she?"

"No but did you really think I would let him touch them, let alone carry them?" Stacy said as she stepped up. I had noticed her coming out but wasn't sure what she had till then when she whipped out the boots stuffed with the weapons and other odds and ends from behind her back.

Smiling big at Nat I watched as he throw the clothes into the jeep then moved to her and gave her a kiss before taking the boots. "Thanks! You just saved me." then thinking he looked up and asked, "You didn't put in her heels by chance?"

"Oh no I knew she would hate that so I found some really cute sandals to go with it." Stacy said and just as I was about to ask what the hell was going on the door banged open and out came Nadalia.

She was pissed but I couldn't care less. She… wow put her in a dress and give her a basket, turned her into any guys dream girl.

The dress was simple but I never seen the likes for it was two designs. The top was flowerily, while the bottom was stripped but it was tied on her. There was a single strap and that crossed in front between her breast that disappeared behind the first knot, right on top of her ample bosom, then I think it appeared right below, where it was tied to the next strap that wrapped around and cinched the material right below her breasts. The dress wasn't tight fitting but when the wind blew it picked at the looseness of the dress and showed off the curves hiding beneath. Overall she looked gorgeous. Her wavy brown hair was down and her skin was looking delicious against that purple and green in the sunlight.

"Thank you Josh." She said as she got close, at which Josh hugged her then ran back to the diner. And then turning to Stacy and she hugged her as she said "I really don't know about this but thanks."

"Trust me you look great and it will come in handy, call me if you have any problems." At that Stacy too disappeared back into the diner.

"Your dead Nathan and stop it you get none of Moms treats." Nadalia protested as she passed the basket to Sam, so Nat couldn't get to it. "So what's the job?"

"I gave it to them and our numbers cause we got to go. Remember…" Nat started but she interrupted him.

"I'm going with them." That's all she said and then before any of us could question or speak up she was at the back of the jeep getting her stuff. Looking to me she asked, "Where can I put my stuff?"

Shaking my head I walked to her and said, "And what make's you think we'll take you?"

"For one it's my name and two I'm coming." Then lifting her bags for me to see I just stared at her till she winked.

At that I turned to the trunk and opened it then taking her bags I throw them in and smirked right back at her. Cause she was right, plus no way was she going to get away. There was something about her and I wanted to know besides I always liked a challenge and she sure was a tempting challenge.

"Dean can we talk?" Sam my ever unreasonable and cock blocking brother growled out as he gestured to the other side of the car as he handed Nat the basket. Taking advantage of how close the vehicles were I squeezed by her while making my way to him. His eyes burrowing into mine told me he didn't like that but so what. "Dean what are you thinking? We barely know her and besides you heard her brother?"

"Hey she's the one playing the game and besides as I see it she's a big girl." I said smirking at him and then before I turned I added, "Besides I thought you liked her Sammy?" his glare was all the proof I needed. He didn't think I heard what she had said or that she had been flirting with him. She was a vixen and hell I wanted to see what kind.

So turning around I saw her walking to me but she went around me right to the passenger door behind Sam. She was carrying those boots and the basket but a few things were missing from the boots like the knife I noticed earlier and a little peashooter. Just imaging where she hid those had my skin crawling so walking around I shock hands with Nat and said bye.

"Oh hey you might want this." Nat called and throw something over the top of my baby. Nadalia standing up to catch it gasped when Sam caught it. "You know what, that's better cause she keeps breaking it or worse forgetting it."

"Scortum clausus!" Nadalia yelled then ducked into my Baby. {*A/N Scortum clausus – whore shut up*}

Looking to Sam he showed me that it was a phone, then shrugging his shoulders he too disappeared into the car.

"Virguncula!" Nat yelled back then hopped into the jeep. {*A/N virguncula – little virgin*}

Now what they were saying for that is the third time they spoke in Latin. Yeah I might not understand what they were saying but I did know Latin when I heard it and they were using it as if it was a second language or something. So just shaking my head I got in to and started up my Baby. Nat waved to us as we drove off.

Just as we past the come back sign I peeked back at our third wheel to almost drove off the road for all I saw were her legs. Peering over to Sam he mentioned that she was listening to music and lying down. Chancing another look I found that though her legs were all I saw she was flexing and twisting them as if she was dancing. Damit I had to focus on driving and that little vixen was back there making it hard. So popping in a tape, which one I didn't pay attention to, and just started drumming along side as the beat of Metallica's One came pouring out of the speakers.

**Ok that's my hand at Dean and I'm not sure if I'll try it again. Cause I'm just not good at writing from guys point of view. For Sam I am using other references and asking some friends for help, but some reason Dean is just hard. Review and tell me what you think. ~~Mary Mab**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 10

Between Nadalia dancing and Dean's lip singing, I really didn't get much done but who would blame me. Though I did notice Nadalia taking photo's I almost busted out laughing when she tapped Dean on the shoulder and snapped a photo when he turned but didn't for she then did it with me.

It was at this that Dean stopped the music and gestured for me to get her attention for she still had her back to us. Turning around I tapped her but seeing as she didn't notice I pulled on the headphones in her ears, which I caused her to drop her phone for next thing either of us knew Katty Perry's I kissed a Girl was heard. Laughing this time as Dean did a double take while cringing as the song played. As she scrambled to find her phone only to scatter her stuff only to pop up as Bohemian Rhapsody of Queen started and then drop the phone over the seat right into Dean's lap.

I just couldn't keep a straight face as she leaned forward and snatched it. Dean stared at her while she worked on cutting off the music, Dean though turned forward and fiddled with his pants until he was comfortable. I just kept my focus on her and helping her gather her stuff though I wan't too much help being as I was in the front but it at least kept Dean out of eye shot.

"Sorry about that you startled me." she said as she settled back and looked to me. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah what's with the photo's?" I asked.

"Oh payment for my payback on Nathan. Cause he's not getting away with getting me into a dress again." She said flashing me a sinful smile and batting her eyes as well. "Your just luckily that your brother is in the car and that all my clothes are in the trunk or I would have changed by now."

Holding on tight to the seat as the car veered for Dean just couldn't focus after that. She on the other hand almost went flying if she hadn't latched on to me and then wrapping my arm around her as Dean hit the brakes I kept her from flying back.

"I'll be right back." Was all Dean said as he exited the car. Looking around I was actually surprised to see we were at a gas station and Dean was heading for the bathroom.

"Sam you can let go now." Nadalia said as arched back in my arm. Then looking after Dean she added "Is he going to be ok?" releasing my hold on her I just shook my head at her.

"For one Nadalia…"

"Oh call me Nad. Only my mom ever called me Nadalia." She said leaning back slightly.

"Ok Nad.." I said and she nodded so I continued, "Saying things like changing clothes in public or dancing like you were earlier are open invites to my brother into your pants. So unless you are looking to carry out those invites I won't quite them."

She just blinked to me then leaning close to my ear she whispered, "But their not invites to him but I get your advice and will cool my horses." Then as I processed that she slid out of the car and walked to the store.

Shaking my head and not even understanding what we got ourselves into I got out of the car and started pumping the gas.

It wasn't long before Dean returned and it didn't take much to see he was looking for her. "Nad's inside."

Turning as he gave me his 'what the fuck?' look. "Nadalia, she prefers to be called Nad and promises to behave."

"Hey I wasn't complaining but if you aren't interested then…" Dean started but stepping up to him and glaring at him.

"Dean she's a virgin and plus we don't need drama before the job." I said sternly but quietly. "Just wait and get to know her before… ok!"

Dean just waved his acknowledgement as he headed to the store. Hanging up the pump I went to the bathroom cause there's no telling when's the next pit stop plus I had some business of my own to deal with.

It was when I was coming back that I knew this was going to be one hell of a job. Cause there was Nad on the hood of the Impala taking more photos. Only my blood started to boil when a guy approached her and started talking to her. Except she must not have liked his words or the fact that he snatched her phone for she started sliding to the grill but because she had taken off those strap on sandals she was being cautious as she got off the car.

In my peripheral vision I saw Dean approaching just as fast as I was. The guy never even noticed us tell Dean was snatching the phone from him and I was standing before her, shielding as I noticed that many of the photos he had taken was not of her face or upper body.

"Yo, hey I was just trying to help her." the guy said as he backed up.

"No you weren't! You were going to steal my phone! You perv!" Nad yelled as she pointed to her shoes on the ground before the grill. Snatching them up I handed them to her, then helped balanced her while she strapped them on. "I have the right mind to cut your balls off."

The buy blanched as he looked to us then turned and ran off. Dean snickered until he turned and saw her face. She was serious and the knife she had in her hand was no fake but just as quick it was away in the holster on her upper thigh and she was smoothing her dress back down.

"Hey you mind giving me a hand." Nad gestured as she pulled me down onto the hood while also positioning herself on my shoulder. Dean grumbled but took the shot, but before I could help her off she said, "Ok it's Dean's turn." We just shared 'come again?' look but she just pushed me and gestured for Dean to come close. Doing as she said we switched places only this time she pushed Dean down until he was between her legs and she was resting on his head.

Nad really wasn't going to make things easy.

Dean taking full advantage of his position glided his hand up her thigh; the only thing is he forgot that one had the knife strapped to her thigh. I quickly took the photo and turned to laugh as I heard her say. "You like Slash cause he's my favorite."

Things did calm down and Dean was able to keep his focus on the road; then again I was keeping Nad busy by talking about the case. So when we finally reached the town and stopped for food we had a plan. Nad was going to walk around and see the town while we went to the Sheriff's office. I didn't like the plan myself but Nad said she liked to get a feel for a town before jumping into the job. Dean just told her to behave and for that she laughed as she got up and left. But not without saying "Yeah sure Big Papa whatever you say."

If I had any clue what she thought as getting a feel for a town I don't think either us would have let her go. For it was later when we were posing as Feds did we learn.

There was a knock on the door and before Sheriff Tibbs could call out, one of the young deputies stuck his head in, "Sir that Trinity lady you have been waiting for just arrived."

"Well bring her in Fred."

"I would sir but there seems to have been a mix-up and she was arrested." at that Dean and I shared a look of 'WHAT' as the Sheriff jumped from his chair and rushed out.

Clearing my throat as we stood I turned to the Sheriff and asked him, "Who is this Trinity lady?"

Tibbs just gestured for Fred to move as he spoke, "Someone Sheriff Donald, my good friend in the next state, recommended for solving this case." looking back he added in a softer tone, "She's some unique bounty hunter that only takes on the weird and strange cases. Like this one."

We just nodded our heads and followed but at a slower pace so not raise any red flags. Though the sight we walked in on was nothing we could have prepared for. For there in the middle of the police station danced Nad as the many officers and office staff watched. She was swinging her hips and swaying her head along with her hands in the air to the beat of some song that a young officer, probably fresh from the academy, was strumming on his guitar as he sang.

"Officer Michael what do you think you are doing?" Tibbs bellowed as he marched to his desk. The officer, Michael, seeing that it was his superior jumped off his desk and quickly put his guitar down as the Sheriff approached.

"I'm just trying to keep our guest happy while waiting for you." Michael quickly said as he gestured to Nad.

"So your Trinity!" Tibbs stated as he turned to her. She didn't respond so he turned and addressed the room, "Who arrested her?"

An older deputy stepped forward and replied, "Sheriff it was me."

"Well why in bloody hell did you do that, Aaron?" Tibbs bellowed.

"Sir I was making my rounds when I found her." pointing to Nad, "Only she was hanging out at The Cliff with those kids and throwing these at the wall while people passed by." at that he lifted up a bag holding a hand full of throwing stars.

Shaking my head as I looked to her, for I thought she was only carrying that peashooter that was stuck between her breast and Slash on her right thigh.

"Plus when I searched her I found these." Aaron continued holding them up as well. "She didn't make it easy or corporate and the kids there kept calling her Stevie. So I didn't know who she was when I arrested her."

Turning to her Tibbs approached her and demanded, "What do you have to say for yourself missy?"

"Oh that I was having fun and your ball-masher over there played right into my hand perfectly." Nad said then looked over his shoulder as she winked at us and added, "Michael, sweetie next time you handcuff someone make sure it's tight." At that she throws handcuffs, most likely his, right to the young deputy, who was just standing there gaping like a fish as he caught them. "So who are those fine species in the suits?" she asked looking back at Tibbs.

"Well since you put it so nicely, they're your back up." Tibbs said then gestured for us.

Dean and I just looked at each other but before we moved we heard Nad screaming.

"I don't need some cutie-pencil pushing-pie numbskulls backing me up. So just forget that, Sheriff Tibbs!" the last part, his name she drawled out as she stepped close to him. It almost liked she was going to kiss him being as close she was but being as she was shorter she had to look up. But it all changed when she leaned back and looked down. "This isn't department issue?"

Having enough Dean and I were by them and just shocked for before us was the weirdest thing. For Nad had Sheriff Tibb's 1873 Colt in between them as she looked it over. We weren't sure what was going to happen. I don't think anyone did for I bet everyone was holding there breath as I was, well that is until she stood up straight and dangled the colt in the air off her middle finger as she raised it to eye level.

Laughing the Sheriff just snatched the gun from her then gestured for us all to follow him back to his office, as he said that it was indeed Trinity Blade and that everyone else should get back to work. After that we were given the complete records on the case and told to just stay out of the office. But not before Tibbs told Nad that if she didn't play nice with us then he wasn't going to pay her the fifteen hundred he had set aside for her or that she had four days starting today to solve the case. Then he returned her weapons, which Aaron had handed over and she put them away right in front of us.

As I had thought earlier the peashooter she positioned between her breasts. Slash though she slid into a holster on her leg and the throwing stars, well she tucked half of those into the back of her bra and the other half went into what look like a garter belt on her other leg. Then being Nad she sat on Sheriff''s Tibbs desk as he talked through the basics of the cases.

We were there for some time, maybe two or three hours but it was hard to keep tract of time with that garter belt playing peek and a boo. Though Nad never missed a beat and kept asking questions or drilling the Sheriff on some of the little details.

Then when he said for us to leave she just smiled and snatched our arms as she jumped off his desk and proceeded to drag us out of the office. Luckily the records were only one box, which I had been able to grab as we pasted it. Though Dean did put up a fight but only as a front as he just loved the way she was man handling him. I just shock my head and hoped it would all calm down and it did but the motel was another story, as it turned out she had no problem sharing as long as you didn't mind Chastity. A forearm lengths curvy dagger she slept with. It was wicked and kewl for the symbols on it.

"What's this symbol mean?" I asked as I pointed out a strange symbol on the wide part of the blade on one side.

"Oh that one is for protection." She said then flipping it over she showed me the other side. "This one is for truth. So put these two together and you have the protected truth but with this one on the bottom of the handle it changes it to... The pure protected truth." I had noticed that one at first and so I knew it was the symbol for purity, which I guessed was the reason she called it Chastity. But learning this I really wondered the reason behind the other symbols on the hilt of the dagger. She must have read it on my face cause she explained. "It belonged to my mother, these on the hilt are symbolic of her, like a family tree crest." I just watched as she ran a finger over them as she spoke. "She always told me that there is nothing like the truth. Pure truth. So she always carried this as a reminded that the truth both is dangerous and the key."

That made sense but I thought her mother didn't hunt. But before I could ask she was tucking it under the pillow as she crawled into Dean's bed. It turned out she also liked sleeping in the first bed facing the door. Dean only smirked as he slipped in next to her but he kept his hands to himself. We had all agreed to get to sleep early so we could get an earlier start tomorrow being as we had a deadline.

**So this was long and for some reason I just didn't want it to end. How about you? Please tell me if I am getting the characters right cause I am really going outside the box. I don't want to do it all from Nadalia's pov or as an observer but then again what's a girl to do. ~~Mary Mab**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 11

What should have been a peaceful night was shattered when the bars of Killing Me Softly by The Fugees rang out. Dean wasn't sure what was going on and Sam was just stunned when he jerked up and turned to find Nad draped across Dean's chest as she reached for her phone.

Giving up as she was just too tired, she slapped Dean on the chest and just pointed to her phone. Smirking at her he simply reached over and grabbed it. Though it really surprised him when she snatched it from his hand before he could answer it.

"Please tell me someone is dyeing cause I was sleeping." Came her groggy voice as Sam settled back seeing as she was back on her side of the bed. "Shit Amasio I'm sorry but I was cooped up in a car for the past six hours with two guys… then was arrested by a grandpa and his idiot son, plus had to face down a gun happy sheriff... So right now I just want to dream of my soft queen bed with the nice jersey sheets and huge body pillows instead… Amasio shut up and don't tell me what your doing… that's so not fair… no don't tell me what your wearing cause that's just… yes I have Chastity and no I am not cuddling cause… you know what next time… ok Et vos." At that the phone went flying into Sam. {*A/N Et vos – love you*}

Grunting as he was caught off guard for it had hit his left side. He heard her groan out a sorry and the something else that was most likely muted by her pillow but he just replied, "It's ok Nad just go to bed." And she did so everyone else went to sleep.

In the morning as usually Sam was up first only as he was going about his routine did it hit him that Nad wasn't in the room. He was just about to step out and go get food when she showed up, sweaty and breathing hard. Smiling at him she squeezed past him and into the room. Changing his mind for he just didn't want to leave just yet. Being as Nad was dressed in a large tee-shirt that did nothing to hide her physique or the running pants that really were more like a second skin.

But Sam was surprised when he saw her take off her shirt and unstrap a gun holster from her stomach, then remove a black knife holster from her left thigh or that there were small throwing daggers hidden in her boots. He just watched as she walked to her bags and drop them in the gray one then took her boots off and left them next to the bag.

Sitting at the table and acting like he was going over the case but really watching as Nad stretched or danced as the case was right next to him. So his thoughts really were of where she had gone and of the tattoos he saw on her back being as she was now in just a sports bra.

He had noticed her phone strapped to her arm and the headphones running from her ears. So it was no mystery that she was listening to music but when she moved to her blue and red bag and got out her laptop out, he just wondered what she was doing as she hooked up her phone and then started snickering when her music blasted from the speakers waking Dean. Though Nad didn't seem to notice as she balanced them on the gray bag then rummaged back into the blue and red bag while still dancing.

Dean at first was pissed being as he was now being forced to listen to some Spice Girls song but seeing the bouncing booty of Nad at the foot of the bed changed his mind. Then seeing that Sam was also watching he mouthed 'What's going on?'. Sam shrugged as he didn't know and plus didn't want her to stop.

Then finding what she was looking for Nad stood up and just looked at the boys as she shouted, "You touch you loose a body part." Then she danced to the bathroom.

Dean groaning fell back onto the bed. It just wasn't right to have to deal with this so early in the morning. Cause now he could see that he was surrounded by two early raisers and one was into chick-pop music as another song this one being Madonna started blasted from her laptop.

Dean was very tempted to kick the laptop as he got up and moved to gather his clothes when the Madonna song ended and another song started only this one was different. It was Salt and Pepper's None of Your Business and even Dean had to admit that they were good but he would never say it aloud. But then again he really wondered what kind of girl Nad was, for her chose of music seemed to vary a lot.

Settling at the table to wait for his turn in the shower he tried to talk with his brother but when a song neither of them heard before started they got up to look when the bathroom door opened. Only Nad didn't step out instead she was holding onto the doorframe as she moved.

Dean and Sam just watched as she moved against the frame and when the music picked up she swung away from the doorframe and into the room but still dancing. Sam now even more curious moved around her to the laptop to see En Vogue – Hold on across the screen. Shaking his head he went back to the table and told Dean. Then as the song ended Dean dashed for the bathroom when a Soft Cell song started. He had to draw a line and Tainted Love was it. Sam just laughed as he sat down to go over the files and watch Nad out of the corner of his eye.

At some point he realized that she was wearing a suit just not the jacket and it wasn't a pants suit at that. It was a simple black skirt that stopped just short of her knees. The blouse on the other hand was a white pink-stripped short sleeve button tight fitting number, that really showed how toned she was. She was barefoot at the moment but the 4 inched pinked heel and toe enclosed pumps sitting next to her boots said another story.

But when she squatted down to gather the jacket and holsters for her weapons Sam almost fall over seeing that she wasn't wearing stockings and watch as the skirt hitched up for being so tight and now stretched in that position. He just gripped the underside of the table tight as he watched her stand up and turn to the bed where she dropped everything but the jacket. That she hung on the chair across from him.

Nad smiled at him before turning and walking back to the bed where she grabbed her leg holster. Moving so her back was to Sam she balanced herself on one leg as she placed her right foot on the bed and pulled the skirt up even higher so to fastened the holster high. Being as the skirt was on the short side and it won't be smart if someone noticed the hilt of the dagger sticking out below the skirt. She would have liked stockings but being as they tended to be damaged, as she got dressed; also she learned that she got a lot more corporation when not wearing them. Plus it saved money and time so she didn't have to worry about them.

Then shifting her stance and pulling the skirt back into place she fastened the throwing knives holster belt on around her stomach to one side, her left side, then she put on the two guns holster on top of that. Then turning around she fastened on the last thing, the holster for her favorite knife, Slash which at the moment was in her other bag under her laptop; she walked to the table where she had every attention of putting on her coat.

Now during this no one noticed that Dean had finished and was now standing fully dressed in his street clothes at the bathroom door with a 'This is going to be fun' smirk.

Except she didn't get to grab her jacket as the music or really the Bon Jovi song was interrupted with nonetheless The Fugees' Killing Me Softly song that had woken them during the night. Sprinting from the chair to her bag Nad fall to her knees as she caught up her phone and answered it when the second verse of the title was sung. Only instead of the music picking back up, the boys heard someone, a woman speaking.

"Puella please oh please tell me that you have more photos?" came the voice of the unknown woman on the phone. {*A/N Puella – Sweetheart/virgin*}

"Amasio hold on, my phone is hooked up to the laptop and right now your on speaker." Nad said as she played with her laptop. {*A/N Amasio - lover*}

"Oh good cause I want those hot-mama-jama's to know you are taken and that I will cut them if they…" she never got to finish as Nad was able to disconnect her phone from the laptop and put the phone to ear as she stood and jumped onto the bed backwards.

"Oh please Amasio they first have to get past Chastity, who they meet last night." Nad said then laying back she reached out but being as she was short the pillow the dagger was under was still far away.

Dean understanding what she was after stepped to the bed and picked up the pillow, which he throw at her and she swatted aside, he then snatched up her wicked blade she dubbed Chastity and handed it to her. Then he just watched in awe as she swiftly sheathed the dagger while holding the phone in one hand and maneuvering her leg sideways without the skirt sliding up her thigh. For the sheath wasn't on the outside of the leg but on the inside, towards the front.

"Amasio please I have what you want but you have to do something first." Nad said as she sat up on the bed. Both Dean and Sam wondered how she was able to move with a dagger that long strapped to her leg, on the front inner part of her thigh. "Is that bonehead we call brother still asleep?"

Dean and Sam just noted that little tip-bit about there being another sister, or maybe an actually real sister being as Nad treated her more like a girlfriend then a sibling.

"Good, now go get Cuddles and put him in his bed. Oh also I want pictures!" Nad stated as she stood and moved to her stuff. Where she moved her laptop back to her blue/red bag and started to fill the holsters with the needed weapons from her gray bag. "Wow he's how long now?" whistling as she stood and adding the last throwing knife she laughed out. "Cuddles is so much longer then Nathan. This going to be sweet!" turning to the boys they noticed she was twirling Slash in her left hand as she straighten her suit and checked that all her others weapons were secured, even Chastity. "Ok bye Amasio."

Hanging up she started to text, as many whooshing and ping sounds were heard and her laughter as she got a response for each photo. Then turning to the boys, "Hey I sent those photo's of you guys to her and she said that next time Dean your going to lose a finger and Sam you need to smile." Then hearing a ping she turned to her phone only to collapse to the ground.

Sam jumping from his chair, knelt by her but instead of helping her up was stopped when she shoved the phone in his face. Bursting out laughing at what he saw, Sam throw the phone to Dean. Dean took a look and just lost it as he collapsed onto the table in a fit of laughter.

*A/N the photo on the phone is of Nathan in bed with a 6'7 foot boa constrictor cuddled around him. I.e. the meaning behind the name for the light tan black spotted female snake that was sharing the bed with the 5'9 burnt tan, black hair sleeping man.

**A break for the next couple of chapters are going to be in my girl's pov and I needed to warn you that she is not what you think. She has a reason for everything she has done and her relationship with the boys is going to take a turn, for one of them is getting to her. Review and tell me which one you think it is. ~~Mary Mab**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 12

I just couldn't believe it when I saw the picture. Cuddles really had grown since the last time I had seen her and right now she was draped around Nathan as he slept. Catching my breath I counted to twenty then started laughing as my phone rang with Def Leppard – Pour some sugar on me signaling that Nathan was calling me. Getting up and moving around the giant that was Sam I just about fall onto Dean as I snatched my phone from his hand.

Dean startled by not just the song but by me bolted upright in the chair, which in turn did cause me to fall into his lap. So laughing as I answered the phone I hit the speaker button and just held my breath as Nathan's voice filled the room. Sam noticing when I had moved to get up had moved to help but had paused when he heard the song coming from my phone and now was actually getting up only to collapse into the chair across from us and gasp as he heard what Nathan was screaming.

"Canem mortuum tuum! Shit that was wrong…" at first he sounded far from the phone but at his next words he must have been shouting into the phone. "Virguncula do you hear me? You're a dead woman as well when I get my hands on you. Do you realize how big that coluber has gotten and you had my qui laudatus of a sister put it in my bed while I was sleeping." Stopping to take a breath, you could hear pounding as he yelled once again, "Qui laudatus get out here and take this monstrum coluber back."{*A/N Canem mortuum tuum – Bitch your dead, virguncula – little virgin, coluber – snake, qui laudatus – little bitch, monstrum coluber – monster of a snake*}

There was some creaking as a door was opened then shuffling as someone moved down the hallway and creaking of bed springs then a yell, "Qui laudatus don't play like that just take it. Virguncula you will pay for this." At that I just couldn't help it anymore and busted out laughing again. It didn't matter if Sam and Dean understand what was going on but I knew and it was sweet.

Alice, Nathan's younger sister was most likely playing by not being able to lift the snake and was trying to get Nathan to help. That was confirmed by Nathan's next statement, "Qui laudatus I'm not helping with that monstrum coluder so just forget it. Jess, Jake get your buts in here and help your lous of an aunt move this thing out of my room." There was more shuffling and the voices of two young girls could be heard but my attention was elsewhere. For at the mention of their names, Dean tensed and I noticed Sam stilled in the middle of his snickering and just stare at the phone especially as Jess's young voice filtered through it.

"Tata why is Cuddles in your bed? Is that Aunt Nad on the phone? Can I speak to her, please? Tata please, I'm the birthday girl and I want to speak with her?" for an 8 year old she was a very questionable and demanding girl that reminded me a lot of a younger Jake at happier times. "Tata now or I say Cuddles stay in your bed." {*A/N Tata – daddy }

At that I just fell apart as my head hit the table, I could so see her standing there before Nathan with her hand outstretched and that evil look in her eye that said she would do it. She really was a lot like her mother, god bless her soul and when it came to her Nathan was putty in her small hands. For something that was only 3'7, just about my waist and weighed not more then 30 pounds, she was a handful. Then there was her long black hair that she got from him and those big brown hazel eyes of her mother and you found trouble in a small package.

"Scortum just give up and give my Dolosis Neptim the phone and help with Cuddles." I said as raised my head and spoke after catching my breath. "Oh Scortum if you kill my Amasio, then Dolosis neptim will be your only child. {*A/N Scortum – whore, Dolosis Neptim – sneaky niece, Amasio – lover*}

Hearing the sigh I knew we won and the phone was passed to Jess and then we heard Nathan grumbling as he walked around and told everyone to move then him screaming as he most likely ran from the room with Cuddles on his shoulder.

"Dolosis Neptim, did your daddy just go running from the room screaming 'Monstrum Coluder' while carrying Cuddles on his shoulders?" I asked leaning forward to the phone cause as much as I shouldn't I didn't want to move off of Dean's lap or lose his touch. Being as he had rested his hands on my thighs the moment I had sat on him.

Yes I have been a complete tease and pain in the ass but for a good reason. A really good reason, being as I was attracted to not only him but Sam as well and that spelt trouble, big trouble for the handsome son of guns. Plus the fact that I found myself waking up in a sweat this morning because of Sam and no that was not good being as my dreams are very vivid in details. Then again waking up to find yourself draped across the brother of the man you just dreamed about … yeah very wrong. So I had to go for a run, a very long run this morning. So right now I was giving myself a little break and enjoying the closeness of these fine specimen below me.

Though luckily for me as I had gotten lost in my thoughts and pondering for a few seconds, Jess had not answered and the boys got what had just happen. Now I do have to admit it felt good to have Dean chuckling into my back as he buried his face into my shoulder and Sam gripping my hand as he shook with laughter, which was rocking the table. No I was very lucky that no one was looking at me right now cause this was heaven, a piece but nonetheless heaven. I was smiling like a fool and just enjoying myself.

"Yes Ant Insanus, Tata's did. Though I don't know how Cuddles got in here. Parvola has been very mean about not letting me play with her." came Jess's sweet voice and if I could see her most likely those puppy eyes that just broke the hardest of shell of the most stubbornness of hunters were in full force on Alice. {*A/N Ant Insanus – crazy ant, Parvola – little ant*}

"Well my Dolosis Neptim that was my doing as your Tata had it coming." I said almost pleading cause one thing for sure I didn't need her crying or on her birthday nonetheless. "So give Parvola a break and maybe later she will let you play with Cuddles but only with supervision. Don't you dare crawl into the enclosure by yourself or drag your Sobrina in there." {*A/N Sobrina - cousin*}

The silence that followed was deafening as most likely she was thinking but I couldn't let her little mind think cause anything was possible then "Dolosis Neptim don't you go near that coluder or even think of getting Jack to. Lamne audis?" {*A/N Lamne audis? - Do you hear me?*}

"Yes Ant Insanus, I heard you and well do as you ask!" she answered back defeated and I breathed a sigh of relief well that is till she asked the one thing I had dreaded since making the chose to ride with the brothers. "Ant Insanus why aren't you here?"

Looking at the table I answered simply but ready to pounce on the phone before anyone could say anything, "Cause there was a job and I had to go." But luckily no one said anything but they did move. Dean sat back as he tapped my shoulder, meaning he wanted me up and Sam gestured to himself, meaning I could sit there. So I switched brothers only instead of my back to Sam I was sitting sideways so I could see his face. Looking to Dean I could see his questions but held up my finger saying to hold on. Then before I could speak Jess was speaking.

"I know about the other hunters. Tata didn't seem very happy you were with them alone. I also saw the pictures you sent Parvola. One of them looks a lot like Tom. He isn't your boyfriend is he?" wow give the girl a picture and a little knowledge and she grasp a lot.

Yes, she was right Dean was a lot like Tom only Tom wasn't as blunt or rough around the edges. But yeah that was one of the warning signs telling me not to get involved. Then again Dean was a lot more like William then Tom ever was and she didn't know about William. It still was hard for Jack to speak about her big brother, let alone see me with another man that wasn't William. Which is why I had kept Tom at a distance but still close at hand, or even had entertained the ideal of dating him.

"No Dolosis Neptim he is not my boyfriend, just a friend." Then thinking of a way out of this I added, "Though sweetie his brother is a lot like Danny. What do you think, would he be ok as my boyfriend?" I winked at Sam and he just shook his head at me. I just hoped that meant he understood that I was joking. Cause I know after this phone call they both had questions, hard questions that I was going to have to answer.

"NO… ewwwwww." Just like I knew a little girl would react when reminded of the little boy that teased her whenever he got a chance or that made it his life goal to protect her. We all knew that they would end up dating at some point in the future, no matter what Nathan said, it was going to happen. "Ant Insanus wants to date the giant."

Yes my loving and most adorable niece was screaming that Sam was a giant. Dean busted out laughing, almost falling off the chair and Sam buried his face in his hand, which meant his long hair was covering his face so I couldn't see if he was smiling. Though as I rocked with laughter did I feel his other arm snake around my waist, anchoring me to him, so wrapping my arms around his neck I buried my face into his shoulder as Jess kept at it.

"The one with the long hair and goofy looking. That's whom she just said she liked. Tata, tata Ant Insanus really is crazy."

Oh how embarrassing to have my niece screaming as she walked around the house. No doubt everyone was laughing at how serious she looked but then again you could hear someone in the background calling out to her but she didn't seem to notice as she walked to and fro telling everyone near her what I had asked.

**So does that answer some of your's unspoken questions or show you that there is more to my girl then she lets on. Ok so several more names but don't worry not all of them are important or will stay around just giving insight to my girl and setting the stage for the future. Well I know the future but I am going to ask cause it would be Kewl to see what you say. ***Who do you think Nad should end up with? Review and let me know ~~Mary Mab**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 13

What should have been a quick call was turning what started as an awkward morning into a great morning. But being as I had run 3 miles this morning and the timeline we were given this had to come to an end and get back to business.

Leaning over but not removing my arms from Sam's neck I called out "Dolosis Neptim." No response as she was still talking, so I tried "Jess." Again no so unwrapping one arm to pick up the phone I yelled into IT "JESSICA ANGELA KATSWELL!" That got a response for suddenly the phone echoed a smack as it was dropped repeatedly then rustling as most likely it was being passed around. "JACQUELINE ANN WINSTON," I said which paused the rustling and then added, "Please speak to me sweetie, I don't have much time and I know you have a question or two for me."

I did feel Sam tense when I said Jess's full name plus that had Dean shutting up. But it wasn't till I said Jack's name did either of them look to me or really did Sam head's pop up so could see his beautiful face. They probably had a thousands questions all started with is she my kid; which I would most likely answer with a yes, since I have been raising the girl since she was brought home from the hospital. But I didn't have to worry about answering cause Jack took care of it.

"Yes mom I do." You could just see the gears as they both guessed her age and did the math. For one she didn't sound young like Jess or sound old enough to be my sister. "The first one is where did you get the dress and is it still in one piece?" oh yes she would focus on that and make it obvious how much I hated dressing up, especially since I made it my goal to rip the blasted things to shreds when they approached my vicinity.

"Well sweetie it was a gift and in truth it's no more then a piece a fabric until I wrap it around my body so it's not like all those other annoying things Nathan has tried to trick me into and not as confining. Next question." Ok not as bad but still more to come and just like Jess, Jake has a way of turning everything around on me.

Though the look from the boys was funny. I just knew Dean was thinking of the dress I was wearing yesterday and that it was a simple fabric that I was wrapped up in and how easy it would have been to get me naked. Though Sam I wasn't really sure on but then with that glint in his eye as he looked to my bag. Just had me wondering if he was thinking along the same lines.

Then again if I took the grip of his hand on my waist into thought then maybe I was in trouble of never getting off his lap. Then again why would I, he really is cute and from what I can feel through his shirt his very muscular.

"When do I get see Aunt Ellen and Jojo?" oh so that bastard told them that I had spoken to Ellen and promised to visit. I should have never mentioned it to him, but I knew he would ask if we didn't come directly to him or ask him to meet me at the Roadhouse.

Though Dean's questioning look, with that eyebrow up and his mouth in the form of an o as he mouthed 'what' to me was just hilarious and I had to cover my mouth and pull the phone far from me as humanly possible. Which meant I was burying my face into Sam shoulder's again as I laughed and Dean ended up taking the phone out of my hand. Sam was nice when he patted my back but I so bet him and Dean were having a quiet conversation and it would have continued if it wasn't for Jack.

"Nad are you there? Did I overstep or was Nathan supposed to keep it a secret?" Jake asked. So leaning from Sam I mentioned for Dean to hold my phone up.

"No sweetie it's ok." I said quickly then taking a breath and calming down I continued. "It just that something happen here and I was trying to stifle my laughter. So sorry!" Reaching across the table and snatching my phone from Dean as well as excruciating both my arms from Sam, I leaned to the phone as I thought of what I was going to say.

"How about after this job I have the guys drop me off and we, meaning you and I, go visit for a couple of days. I know Ash would be happy to see you and see what a fine young lady you are blossoming into." Ever since that first meeting when she was ten, Jack has had a crush on him. It was silly for I knew it was because he was smart and she seemed attracted to nerds.

"Mom stop it I have moved on." wow she was really using the mom, meaning she wanted something. "Actually I was wondering if Khalil could come over for dinner so you could see that he is a nice guy…" here it is a boy, oh how my mom had it easy as all she had to deal with was William.

"Jack that can wait till I see you and I know Khalil is nice. I just don't know about those friends of his. They just keep finding new things that are just… wrong." I didn't have to say it she knew what I meant. It just was weird dealing with teenage stuff and everything else that came with being a mom and hunter at the same time. Groaning as I palmed my face I just said. "I'll call you tonight, just no more boys till then. Understand Jack?"

"Same goes for you MOM." Oh wow there she went it did it. Pull the same card plus the mom card. Yeah she really was turning into a little clone of me.

"Et vos." I said as she said "Vos Nad." Then the phone went dead. Yeah, my life was nothing if not crazy. Standing up and walking over to where I had left Slash on the ground I heard Dean clear his throat and Sam ask. {*A/N Vos – see you*}

"Ok so you're a mom?"

"Actually no but I have been there all of her life so whenever she wants something she uses the mom card to get her way." I said while bending down to snatch up Slash and securing it in the holster on my arm. I just never went anywhere without William's favorite knife. It just never felt right if I didn't have it, which is why I was on edge this morning, I forget Slash in my hurry to get out, another warning sign that trouble was coming. "She's really more my little sister that I adopted when I first meet her."

**Wow do you think that will throw a wrench in the mix or just make it more; I don't know spicy… review and tell me your thoughts, plus should I continue. Ok this was short but had some really important info and helped lead me into the next chapter and let you see that my girl has issues. I will let you in on them as well but first let the boys get it out of her. Nad as you are learning is very unique and has a very dark past that can spell trouble for the boys or help them?! ~~Mary Mab**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N ~~ Ok computers hate me. I have been working on this chapter and had planned to post it yesterday but will the computer didn't understand and so all my hard work went bye-bye. Lucky I had a back up and still knew what I had wanted to write but it stung cause it meant I had to wait to update. So don't get mad with me, yell at the computer for being a dic… ok whatever enough of me complaining on and on and on and on and on and on… ;p just review and tell me what you think ;) cause I really need your thoughts and they do help trust me ;p you just might not see it till the next chapter or so but your thoughts do help me. _

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 14

"But before we get into this can we go, no better thought can someone get breakfast while the other changes. Cause I want to go to the hospital and question the victims and I need a partner." Nad said as she turned to the bed and started making it.

Dean and I just looked to each other. Raising my hand to show we'll play rock/paper/scissors he waved me off and stood, then moving around the room he found his jacket and keys. But before he made his way to the door, he asked Nad "What do you like?"

She smiled as she leaned close to him and whispered something, then cocking his eyebrow at her as she leaned back and he just nodded and rushed from the room. Shaking my head cause I was learning fast that she just didn't know how not to push people's buttons.

"You know he's going to make you pay for every one of those stunts you kept pulling." I said standing and moving over to get my suit out of my bag and seeing how wrinkle it was.

Though hearing the bathroom door I figured she was ignoring me until I turned to see her walking to me with a spray bottle in her hand and small iron in the other. "Here use this, it'll give the fresh from the bag look." She said as she handed the stuff to me, then turning around she plopped herself down on my bed. "Sam I know." She started but stopped, so moving around so she was looking me in the eye, she continued. "I know I playing with fire but it's been so long since I felt like this and being around your brother. It feels like old times. Plus he's just so cute when he's irritated"

"When did Tom die?" I asked.

She looked from me to my suit and then getting up so to pull it from the bag, she started the process of steaming it. I just helped as she switched from spraying my clothes to holding the iron just inches from them and constantly pressing the steam button. It didn't take long and before I knew it I was moving to the bathroom to change.

It was while I was in there that I heard Dean return and something else. Opening the door quickly I was surprised to see that Nad had passed out on my bed and that Dean had dropped the food plus spilling some of the coffee on his hand. Rushing over I helped Dean in picking up the food while we both tried to stay quiet.

It really was weird how we kept trying to stay quiet around her while she had no trouble pushing us to our breaking point. But then again Dean was right when he said there was just something about her and because of that neither of us wanted her to go away. We sat down at the table and started going through the food and splitting up what was left of the coffee.

During this time I told Dean about Tom. That he was someone to Nad but he died recently how recently I wasn't sure and that he was reminding her of him, so just roll with it and maybe in the end she could get past her grief. Dean just nodded as he glanced to her again.

Then hearing soft music I looked down to see her phone under the bed. It was still playing music only now it was the cello instrumental version of Mission Impossible by The Piano Guys. Showing it to Dean he almost choked on his burrito as he took note of the song then back tracking it and turning up the volume we listened it from the beginning. It was really good and I never had heard of the band before.

"It's crazy how good they are with a few string's and a piano. But to see them in concert is even crazier. They really know how to put on a show. I am waiting to see want they do next." Nad explained appearing right behind me then stealing my sit as she also stole my coffee and some of my breakfast before looking into the bag for what Dean got her. I just shook my head as I grabbed my coffee and what was left of my food and sat on the bed across from them. It really sucked that there was sometimes only two chairs and a small table. But then again this motel really was bad for it didn't even a couch or other chairs, just the small table and two chairs.

"So what's with all the Latin?" Dean asked as he leaned back and watched Nad eat.

Swallowing what she was eating she just stated, "It's could've tradition." Seeing the look on Dean's face and me also looking to her she continued. "Ok in my family instead of English being the main language it's Latin. Kids are put to bed with Latin songs or verses and even the nicknames we give each other are compromised from Latin. It's so when know time comes and it always does, we know what to do."

"So the kids are raised to be hunters?" I asked as I throw my trash away.

"Now not really!" Nad said as she leaned back and looked to us both. "It's more like they are educated and told of it. It's not tell they decide on their 16 birthday then they are trained as hunters. Mostly until then they just know and see their family leaving to go kill some badasses. Till then they are a kid with an unknown future."

"Do any actually choose another life?" I asked as I stepped to her.

"Yes." She just answered and then sighing she sat forward and added. "Not everyone is cut out for this kind of lifestyle and that's ok."

"So what they are just allowed to leave without some training." Dean said then added. "That's crap!"

"No Dean I said at sixteen they decide then they are trained as hunters. No matter what a Katswell is prepared for the inevitable." Nad stated then getting up she brushed past me on her way to her stuff.

Glaring at Dean before I walked over to my bed to get my jacket and my stuff; i.e. badge, guns, and other stuff. I tried but failed to not watch her as she put her stuff away then stuffed it under the bed, then returning to the chair where she started to play with that dagger she called Slash.

"Ok so while you two are at the hospital, I'm going to the school and going to learn more about this teacher's aid." Dean spoke up as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Um are you going to drop us off or am I going to have to hitch us a ride." Nad shouted at him two minutes after he was in there.

I just shook my head at hearing the crash and curse; which meant he fell against the cabinet in there just imaging Nad either at a corner thumbing for a ride or hot wiring one with the skirt slipping up as she bent under the console. Either case I knew we had a ride.

"So I take that as a yes." Nad squeaked as Dean slammed the door open and just glared at her.

"Yes now get your ass to the car before I take it back." Dean seethed and stifling my snickers with coughs I quickly throw on my jacket and followed him out. Outside we only had to wait a few seconds before she came out, barefoot, pumps in her hands as she worked on buttoning up her jacket. Then stepping up to Dean she used him as she put on her pumps then being that now she up to his shoulder she leaned up and kissed him on the check.

"Thanks!" she said as she walked to the passenger door behind him and then being careful she slide in.

Dean just looked to me and I could see the 'Shit' smirk as his mind just went a mile a minute. I just shook my head and got in as Dean followed. It didn't take long to get to the hospital and the school was just around the block or so. So after a minute or two we decided to leave the car at the hospital and Dean was going to walk.

The main reason or really the reason behind it was because Nad begged and pleaded and complained about the pumps giving her pains. It was really something to watch my brother as Nad hanged off him and kept gesturing to her shoes or raise her leg so he had to look at her shoe. Then again after he left I was left with her and man was I happy that Dean had left. Never had I ever been so happy that Dean was absent as I learned how Nad got answers or really used the people with her to get answers.

**So do you think you know how she likes. Shit you better, but hey anything can happen and trust me when I say anything can happen. Just stay tuned in and you might get your socks blown off. But hey since there two I'm going to have to do something dramatic to really shock you. I know I am mean ;p ;] ;p just ask my kid. ~~Mary Mab**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 15

Yes I was wrong in using my womanly wilds to get Dean to do as I wanted but hey when he walks two hours in 4in heel pumps and never sits then he'll have a say. Then again it was nice to be that close to him and see his reaction at my stupid antics. Yeah in truth I would just chuck the pumps and hike back to the motel, I am no stranger in being barefoot or having issues with my clothing. I just hope nothing happens on this job cause they both are going to learn how comfortable I am in my skin and plus that will be the last straw for them both.

"Do you have to be all hand's with my brother?" Sam asked as we made our way to the Hospital.

"Oh please Sam that was nothing." Smirking at him I turned as we walked and said, "Now what I'm going to put you through." winking as I once again fell in step next to him, for walking backwards is hard in heels let alone having someone with a stride like his is just killer. "I do apologize in advance and ask for you to just play along."

I still had to take several steps to his one but seeing his face drop as I stepped close and bumped him was just adorable. Man never in my life had I ever found myself attracted to someone like Sam and yet his brother was my ideal man, this is going to be a hard job if I don't get my mind on track and stay focus.

"Fine with me, Vixen." Sam said stopping me in my tracks. He paused as he looked to me then snickering as I have no doubt there was a silly expression on my face, he moved to leave me.

But being as he was dealing with me I just snapped out my hand and seized his tie completely halting his retreat from me and even pulled him closer as I arched up and whispered. "What was that Gigas?" though seeing his eyebrow arch as he thought about what I said he just shock his head as he patted my but as he moved his hands to wrap around my waist. {*A/N gigas - giant*}

Yes when I had reacted by seizing his tie and pulling him close, he had also reacted by gripping my hips tightly in his big hands, which made me so happy. Because it meant I wouldn't wobble and believe me standing on the tips of some pumps wasn't the smartest thing or the best thing for balance.

"Though you are technical a virgin I still think you're a Vixen and that's what I'm going to call you from now on." Sam stated as he looked me in the eye.

"Ok then I dud you Gigas. Being as my niece kept referring to you as the Giant." I said while licking lips which had him looking to my lips then my eyes.

Laughing as he released me enough so that I could find my balance and then motioned for me to go ahead of him as he called me 'Vixen'. I just grinned as I said 'Thank you Gigas'. Today was going to be good.

Stepping into the hospital we first stopped at the information desk to learn where the children might be. Though this is where Sam really started to learn that I was handy's with just about everyone. For the gentleman at the desk moved to get us a map but stopped and questioned our reasons for asking.

Looking to his nametag I looked to his eyes as I placed my hand on his "Jeff we're here to help with the kids though if you think that's wrong then we'll just leave." Squeezing his hand slighty I put all my sympathy and determination in my eyes so he would see it. Though I had a feeling it wasn't working.

So reaching back with my other, I grabbed the first thing that was Sam and pulled him close, right up against me and the desk and added, "Plus my friend here really hates to see when someone is hurt and he could have helped, but wasn't able to." Though if I had know that I was holding onto Sam's inner pants leg or the fact that he was glaring at me I think I would have added that he also hated how I dragged him everywhere and needed a stiff drink later.

But Jeff didn't need to know that and was more then happy to help, especially with Sam. Though just as we were leaving he called and told Sam that he got off at 5. I laughed as soon as the doors to the elevator shut, Sam just glared at me with his 'Bitch face'.

After that we made our way up and over to the children's ward of the hospital, being as the oldest of the victims was 14 and he and the others were still here.

"Hello, I'm Agent Nicks and this is my partner Agent Plant!" I said introducing us as I quickly flashed my badge and thankfully Sam did as well. I had forgotten to ask what his alias was and had just rolled with what I usually saddled Nathan with.

"Yes hello agents, how can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asked as she leaned forward.

Yes she was checking Sam out so to keep her focused on him, I turned to him and asked him, "What's the name of the kids we came to see again?" he just looked at me till I reached out and snaked my hand into his jacket and fished around for awhile till I found my notebook that I stuffed in his pocket when he was changing.

During this entire time I made it more noticeable that he was built and so did the nurse. Sam being a good sport smiled to her while he unbuttoned his jacket so I could widen my fishing adventure. Hearing her cough I finally pulled out the notebook and ruffled through it to the page I needed. Sam on the other hand stepped forward and leaned on the counter as he spoke to her.

"She's always forgetting things like this. But there were some kids that were badly hurt in a freak accident at a park and we need to talk to them about it. Would you mind telling us where to find them?" glancing over the top of the notebook I almost lost it when I saw his puppy dog eyes. Man I thought Jess was trouble when she got that look going, but Sam… haweee. Not only did the nurse tell us where to go but she slipped him her number as well.

"Ok I need a copy of you, Gigas!" I said as we were walking down the hall looking for rooms 463, 467, and 472. Sam just laughed and pointed to the book in my hand. "Oh I put it in your pocket while you where in the bathroom. Ok do you want to split for the younger ones then meet up before we talk with Jared Jones the oldest." I said as I looked over the names I had written down earlier, that now included the room numbers that the nurse gave us. Sam nodded his head yes. "Ok well Timothy Giles is in room 472 and I'm heading to 463 which is where Jenny Wesley is."

"Hey Vixen just remember we're here for answers not to cause trouble." Sam said looking down at me.

"Oh Gigas, please the trouble I'm looking for deals with you or your brother. It doesn't matter whom to me." then kissing him on the check I shoved him away and waved at him as I stepped away.

At that we split up, me retreating back a few doors till I found 463 and Sam heading farther down the hall shaking his head at me.

Jenny was an adorable twelve year old but she really didn't have anything to add besides the fact that Jared was very brave. Though I did take note of her bruised face, that both of her arms were in slings, her left hand though up to her elbow was in a cast, and the fact that under the bandages on both her arms were chain marks; but that I got from the police report, and that her left foot didn't like right. I was going to have to talk with the nurse about that plus the fact that the girl's parents weren't there.

Sam had about the same story with the eleven year old Timothy and questions as well about the kid's injuries, for they were the same as Jenny's. As both of his arms were in slings as well as both hands and wrists in casts, plus it was his right leg that was crushed. Ok weird but until we talked with their hero Jared we didn't have a clue.

Knocking on 467 we waited till we heard this really quiet come in. Opening the door I had to steel my nerves for what I saw. The poor fourteen year old was banged up bad, but it was the fact that he was missing parts that got me. On one hand you could tell he was missing three fingers and his foot well what was left of it. For it didn't look like he had any toes or a full foot. But the worst part was his face. His neck was wrapped tight and he seemed to grimace every time he breathed or swallowed which explained the quiet welcomed. Plus one eye socket was covered though the scars running down from it were bright red against the white of his skin.

"Hello Jared, I'm Agent Nicks and this is Agent Plant. We are here about the accident." Moving around the bed so I could sit in the chair by his bed I noticed he never took his eye from Sam but he moved so I was in his field of vision. Sam understanding moved to the foot of the bed but kept his hands to himself and in view of the boy. "Can you please explain to us what happen? Now before you start we did just talk with Jenny and Timothy so you don't have to worry about the details just tell us what you saw."

Swallowing before he spoke Jared started really slowly and quietly. "We all were at the park, either playing or chilling. Jenny and Timothy were on the swings; I was under a tree just watching, when suddenly I noticed the swings going too high. Jenny started screaming and Timothy was shouting for help as they both reached out to each other and held tight to the chains. I just watched in horror until the chains snapped and they both went flying. Getting up I raced other to them and the ground must have been wet for I slipped and got knocked into the merry-go-round, which end up coming lose and falling on their legs. I raced around to them and somehow I lifted it off the kids. Though in the process of getting Timothy free I dropped it on my feet and hand."

Nodding my head for it was the same story that the other two told but it just didn't add up. Looking to Sam I could see his anger over the ordeal. So I decided to use it, gesturing for him to come close I turned back to Jared.

"Ok Jared here's the thing, my partner… You see how big and tall he is and that right now he is deadly serious with that pensive look, right!" gesturing to Sam as I stated that Jared nodded yes and I took a breath as I leaned forward. "Well that because he's livid for all we are getting is bullshit, when in fact we are here to help. But we can't help if we don't know the truth." At that Jared turned from us but I didn't stop. "See I know for a fact that Jenny wasn't on the swings." Hearing that he whipped his head back and just stared at us. Sam stepped closer to me and the kid gasped as he shrunk in fear. "How I know this is because of the chain marks on her arms. The chain had to been wrapped completely up and down her arms for her to get such marks, including the dislocating of both her shoulders like that. Plus the fact of looking at you now, right now I can see that what happen to your eye weren't caused when you slipped and the mulch digging into your face. Someone or something clawed at you."

Sam picking up on my hits and my clue of my hand on his thigh, leaned around my as he balanced on the chair to add. "Then there's the fact that poor Timothy's entire right leg is destroyed. That merry-go-around didn't fall twice on him it landed several times on his leg. So what to start again but this time tell us really what happen?"

Sighing in defeat, Jared relaxed backed against his pillow as he spoke. "Timothy and I were at the swings. He was on the swing but not swinging. Jenny hadn't arrived yet. We were talking about the crazy shit that's been happening lately when all of sudden there were these snaps. Metallic snaps as the swing next to Timothy broke and lashed out. That's when we saw Jenny. She was so scared and yelling for us to run, only the chains went after her. It was so scary as I watched the chains pick her up off the ground by her right arm. Then everything went really crazy, suddenly Timothy was swinging but he was so high. I just backed up and watched. I didn't even know I was standing on the see-n-saw till it moved. I was flung up in the air and when I landed I landed hard on the mulch." He stopped then to swallow before continuing but not without pointing at his neck and face. So the mulch did dig into his neck, almost destroying his voice box. Though no amount of pressure or mulch would have done the damage I read in the report or could gauge at his eye.

"By the time I looked up Jenny was swinging but by her arms and Timothy was going all the way around the bar on the swings. He was clinging to one side and that should have made the swing lopsided but it didn't. Then his swing jerked to a stop and he went flying. I had gotten to my feet and was trying to get to Jenny but the chains kept her out of my reach. When Timothy went flying over us, I had only taken my eyes off of Jenny for a second but looking back she wasn't there and the chains was coming at me. The chains did kind of claw at my face as they hung me up by my neck." He stopped here as he lifted his good hand to his throat and eye.

Reaching out I placed my hand on his leg and patted it as I looked to him. Pleading for him to feel better. It was wrong what happen and now hearing it was just heart wrenching. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "What happen next?"

"I thought I was going to die but suddenly I heard Timothy and Jenny they were by the merry-go-round and the damn thing was rocking back and forth onto them. Jenny was rolling around while poor Timothy was stuck. I don't know how but I wrenched the chain off of my neck and falling to the ground I crawled to them. I got Jenny first and when I went back for Timothy, well my foot then my hand got smashed. But I didn't stop I had to get them free. I dragged us to the woods and away from all of it. It was some time later that everything stopped moving and I could hear the sirens."

Patting his leg one last time as I stood I said, "Thank you. We are going to go and find out how this happen and somehow we'll make it right. Ok Jared?"

He nodded as tears streaked down his face. He couldn't believe we believed him, but he was putting his trust in us. Sam with his hands on my shoulder guided me from the room and out into the hall where he just stood and held me as I cried too. Those poor kids, from what happened there to what was happening now. We had to fix this.

**Ok that was gruesome but needed. For I have a plan and an ideal and well lets just say it's not going to get any nicer. So if you are thinking this is your kind of story, keep reading but be warned that was just the set up. There is a lot more to come! Like I said I am mean… ~~Mary Mab**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 16

I don't know how long we stood there with Nad in my arms crying and I just running my hands up and down her back or in her hair. But we were there for some time and then getting herself under control Nad broke from me and stormed down the hall. Gulping for though I didn't know her very well I just knew this wasn't good.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with her and she was fuming as she rounded the corner and headed straight for the desk where Tasha still was.

"Excuse me…" Nad snarled as she approached the desk but being quick I stepped forward and over shadowed her as I spoke. "Tasha we have a couple questions for the doctors caring for those kids. Is there anyway we can speak with them?"

Clearing her throat as she looked to me after seeing the hatred in Nad eyes, she coughed then looked away. "I'm sorry but The doctor is busy."

"What do you mean THE doctor?" Nad spoke in a nicer tone but you can still hear the anger in her voice.

"There is only one doctor tending to those kids and right now he's in surgery on another previous case." Tasha explained as she looked to her nails and avoided all eye contact with us.

Nad stepping forward to the desk I placed my hand on her back, asking her quietly if she was ok before she spoke. "You mean all of the seven kids that have been brutally injured this month are being seen by one doctor." Nad asked after clearing her throat and nodding her head to me, saying she was ok.

Tasha just nodded her head yes then stood and turned her back to us as she said, "I'm sorry I need to make my rounds now."

But before she could step from us, Nad spoke up. "Well you should check on Jenny first." Tasha spun on her heels and just looked at Nad who simply stated. "I noticed that her foot was losing color. In fact it looked black while I was in there."

Gasping Tasha dashed from the desk as she ran down the hallway to 463. Nad didn't even wait a second she followed the nurse only at slower pace then her and I just stayed by her side. Tasha reached the room but before she opened the door she stopped and collected herself before entering. We hanged back and just listened as she spoke with Jenny. It sounded like she was just going about her routine, asking questions and talking to her, but when she stepped out she hushed us as she closed the door and before we could speak she motioned for us to follow her.

Tasha lead us to an empty room and as she closed the door behind us she started to collapse. Moving fast both Nad and I caught her but Nad seeing that I had a better handle on her, switched to moving a chair closer to her, which I helped the nurse to. Then seeing that the only other furniture in the room was the bed I sat down beside Nad, who was in fact sitting in the middle of the bed with one foot on the bed and the other crossed over that one so all there was for me to sit on was the corner of the bed. Somehow I managed to position myself on the bed next to Nad just right on top of her, which I could tell was her plan.

Tasha cried for a little bit but during the entire time she just kept repeating. "Why? Why does this keep happening?"

Having enough of this and wanting answers myself I asked her, "What keeps happening?"

"The kids injuries just kept getting worse. At first I thought is was the outside elements but now I don't know." She whispered almost as if saying it aloud was a crime then started crying again.

"How are their injuries getting worse?" Nad asked and looking around noticed a tissue box but she couldn't reach it. So she poked me and pointed to it. Lying back for my sitting position gave my that luxury, plus it meant that I was now behind Nad on the bed, I reached other and grabbed the tissue box that was on the table by the bed and handed it to Tasha. Sometimes it is good being the giant in the room.

"Well you have seen Jared right?" looking to us we only nodded and waited for her to continue as she sniffled and dabbed at her eyes and she did. "My first thought on his foot was that he was going to need a lot of surgery's but that he was going to keep it. The next thing I know he's coming from surgery and half his foot is gone. The doctor said there were some complications but he wasn't going to give up. He wants to try an experimental proceed on the boy, where instead of fitting him for a prosthetics he is going to build the kid a new foot."

Exhaling I looked to Nad and then asked the question we both had been thinking since meeting the kids. "Where are the parents in this?"

"Um.." Tasha started but then taking a breath she began. "Many of the families involved are single parent families with at least two other kids. The ones with both parents have many and I mean many more kids to look after. So money is an issue and time as will. The parents come when they can but mostly they either working or at home taking care of the others. Right now we are hoping for funding from the state to help. That's one of the things that is going for these kids, these experimental proceeds the doctor is pushing is actually government funded. So the surgeries are covered just not the rest of the bills."

"What does that mean, in reference to the kids?" Nad asked as she scouted to the edge of the bed. Though I had to focus for her hand, which she had rested on my thigh earlier, had traveled higher in her movement. Looking to her out of the corner of my eye, I could see she didn't notice but any higher and she would notice that she had waken someone. But luckily for me Tasha spoke as she got up and didn't look to us.

"It means they aren't going to get the care they need without first putting their family on the streets. Now please I need to go see if I can pull the doctor away and get something done for poor Jenny." At that Tasha was out the door and we were left alone in a hospital room on a bed.

It was only a few minutes that we sat there but it felt like hours as never of us spoke but Nad took it upon herself to draw shapes on my thigh with her fingers. Then when I heard her snickering as she looked at me I know something was up and I wasn't talking about me.

"What's so funny vixen?" I asked as I fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes and pinching my nose as I tried to process what we had learned and what we knew.

Though feeling the bed dip and then someone, no that vixen settle on my lap as she lay on top of me changed my thoughts really fast.

My eyes snapped open and peering down my nose at her I was surprised to see her playing with the buttons of my shirt as she signed. Then after a minute of nothing, she sat up and spoke. "It's just that I have you all to myself now and if wasn't so depressing I would be looking what you are hiding under all these clothes, Gigas." She said rather seductively as she looked down at me. {*A/N gigas - giant*}

Yes I was right that she was a vixen asking for it. Now if I was my brother, ah hell if this any other day or any other moment I probably would have her begging by now. But no it wasn't the right time or place. So sitting up and gripping her hips I shifted her to the side and slid off the bed.

"Yes Vixen you are right this isn't the time to play. But next time, I promise." I said and before she could respond I kissed her.

**So how was that? Did I capture the moment or did I send you running. Now don't go dissing my girl before you stop and think. Here she is in a room on a bed with a hot guy and yes she's pent up plus now thanks to the case frustrated to hell. So yeah she's looking for some release but not how you think. Review/slander/curse tell me what you think. ~~Mary Mab**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 17

'Shit' I knew I was walking a very fine line with Dean but Sam. I couldn't even get my thoughts together as I became lost in his kiss. He was so gently but yet firm and dominating. At first I was shocked but when Sam placed a hand on my check then ran it through my hair to the back of my head and gripped me hair I just melted into him. Especially when his other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. Never had someone ever just surprised me like this and man it was good. I just gripped him and followed his lead not really caring where it leads. 'Shit'

Yeah there was no doubt about Dean being a smoky hot kisser or a man to light my fire that was almost died but Sam. Well all my doubts and thoughts on that were out the window and in the next country cause my fire and spark was light and roaring, then he was gone.

Sam pulled away and smirked at me. Slapping his arm in response I coughed out or really exhaled as I was still catching my breath, "Holy Shit!" his reaction was to laugh as he helped me off the bed. Then we were off, walking through the hospital and out to the car.

Luckily neither Tasha nor Jeff we're at their stations as we left so we, well Sam didn't have to explain or turn them down, but I didn't notice cause I was thinking or trying not to actually.

The thing was I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and his words. Every time he touched me or brushed up against me as we walked, certain images and thoughts went running through my mind. Hell I was so distracted that I actually gasped when Sam leaned close to me and whispered to me, "Your phone is ringing." Thus causing me to misstep and him to wrap his arms around my waist to keep me from tripping as we exited the building.

Outside I just glared at him but I didn't shrug off his arms, just reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I would have stayed in Sam's embrace but the person calling me, I had to talk to in private.

So pulling away and waving or him to continue I answered my phone. "Yes Big Papa!"

"Trinity babe I have been calling you for the past two days where are you?" came the gruff voice of my handler, Rossi, in the bounty hunting world. He only called me when there was a fat fish on the line and needed my skills to rail it in.

So following behind Sam I answered, "Somewhere in the great state of Colorado doing unthinkable things! You Big Papa?"

"Oh just thinking how my favorite babe almost missed her man cause she always forgets her phone." Rossi stated then rapping off the job, "Jacob Mosey 5'10, messy brown hair, brown eyes, tattoo on his left arm of lilies for all the girls he's been with, right arm a pip-up model with no head. Send me a fax number and I'll fax the papers, as well as email." I mentally made a list as I listened just waiting for the where-abouts and wondering if I could use the fax at the motel. "Can you get to a bar called 'The Shit-Hole' in Glenwood Springs. The bar is on the edge of town near the northern side."

"Yeah that's no problem but what about my man is he going to be there?" I asked slowing down when I saw that Dean was at the car and Sam had just reached it.

"You have a 12 hour window but yes he will be there tonight just don't be late babe." At that Rossi hanged up. It was just like him to give me the spill then leave without even a goodbye. He isn't an ass but he doesn't like how I only work part-time for him and only go after real scum like this Jacob guy.

He didn't need to explain or tell me what the guy did, I only hunt down one kind of scum. Man who take advantage of woman, either by brute strength, rape, or abuse. I really could care less about the other bail jumpers for there were other bounty hunters and besides there was my actually job. Hunting down and killing real monsters.

So pocketing my phone I picked up by pace, just as I got close I heard the boys. Though they didn't seem to notice me being as they were talking as they looked over the case; which they had laid out on the truck of the car.

"So had fun with her, Sammy?" Dean asked smirking like he actually knew what we did.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam just said as he gathered up the file and turned to walk to the passenger side.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Smiling I just speed up my steps so that when he opened the door I could just slide in before him, which I did and it earned me his glare, or bitch face as Dean referred to it. But being as it was me and I knew something Dean didn't. I placed my hand on his chest and spoke kind've loudly as I leaned close to him "Thanks Gigas!" then just slid into the seat right to the middle. Then looking up I patted the seat next to me and Sam understanding got in next to me.

Not even glancing to Dean who I knew was just staring I just adjusted as Sam got in, so that I was practically in his lap and took the case from him. Dean did get in and said nothing but I knew he was wondering why I was all over of his brother.

Though Sam being the sneak he was broke the silence just before Dean could start the car. "So where to Vixen?"

"Anywhere Gigas!" I replied looking up to him.

"Ok what?" Dean blurted out as he whipped to look at us. Given that I had my side and some of my back to Sam Dean had most of my front so when he said that my head whipped to him and I just smiled as I leaned my head against Sam's shoulder. Sam shrugged his shoulders which just moved my head but not dislodge it.

I knew from watching the boys yesterday that a look between them could speak volumes and that was happening now so smiling to Dean I spoke up. "Your brother dubbed my Vixen so now I'm calling him Gigas. Do you want a nickname too?" The last part I said as I sat up and leaned to Dean.

Dean's attention was split between Sam and me, though I couldn't see what he was saying, I knew it was something seeing that Dean was smirking. So arching up I grabbed Sam's arm off the seat and pulled it around my waist then feeling Sam flex the arm as I leaned against it told me he wanted to pull me back.

"What do you have in mind Vixen?" Dean said after a moment and Sam's arm flexed again. So I flopped back against him as if I had to think.

Though if I had known that Sam had shifted so that he was now fully behind me, I would have given in a lot earlier. It felt so good leaning up against him, feeling his rock hard abs and his head resting to the side just above my head, and his arm now completely around my waist and holding me tight to him. Though when he tilted his head to my ear I knew I had started something for Dean was arching his eyebrow at my reaction and Sam's boldness.

"Call him something silly!" Sam whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run up my spine at the closeness and breath that caressed my ear.

Smiling for I had the perfect nickname. "Stulte" I announced without second thought and Dean just stared at me as Sam dropped his head to my shoulder, both of them repeating the word other and other. I really doubt either knew what it meant but it was cute seeing them work it out. "Yes, Stulte well work just fine. What do you think?" I asked not caring who answered. {*A/N Stulte – silly man*}

"First I need to know what it means before I answer that." Dean said as he gave me his sexy glare that had me shaking. Sam tighten his hold on me, even placed his other hand on my thigh to stroke it which had Dean raising his eyebrow and adjusting himself as he leaned back against the seat.

"It means silly man." I explained and the look Dean gave me was hilarious. It was like he wanted to kill me right there but it also made me think he could see right through my clothes. Sam was laughing as he sat up, pinching my hip as he kissed my temple. I squealed and wiggled being as that really tickled me more then hurt and that had both of them tensing as Dean watched and Sam. Well I wasn't sure what Sam was doing as I couldn't see his face with it hiding in my hair.

So reaching over I grabbed the steering wheel and literally yanked myself out of Sam's arms as I turned to look to him. My breath hitched as I saw the hurt and lust hinted eyes that were now directed at me by those gorgeous hazel eyes of Sam; oh yes I was making a monster.

It was the lust monster and I was the target of it…. Shit now what.

_**So still think you know? I know I'm having too much fun but hey that's the deal when I'm the writer and no one wants to help y reviewing or being my beta... Now don't worry about my just keep reading and I'll keep writing. DEAL?! ~~Mary Mab**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 18

Well this is a fine mess but she's the one who started it. Looking over to her as I drove back to the motel, I could see her uncertainly of the situation she was in. But just as I pulled in and I was turning the car off she was in Sam's lap then out of the car. Sharing a look with Sam that just said it, 'No way in hell', at that we both got out and followed her in.

Though as we got in she was on the bed with her laptop in her lap and tapping away.

Sighing I went to the table and collapsed in a chair and looked to Sam as he closed the door and walked to his bed where he can change. Throwing the file to me as he passed he just shrugged his shoulders as he took off his coat. Then just as Sam passed her she squealed then jumping up off the bed she ran to me and leaned against the table right in front of me over the file.

"Can I borrow the Impala?" she asked with this really sexy pout look while batting her eyes at me. Sam on the other hand started laughing as he sat down on our bed. Then while Nad was distracted he grabbed her laptop and started scrolling through it. "Please Dean just tonight."

"No!" I said as I leaned to her just inches from her face and her lips.

"Oh please I really need it." She pleaded as she inched closer to me. I would have asked what she would do for me in return before saying no but Sam spoke up.

"Who's Big Papa?"

"Hey don't look at that Gigas!" Nad yelled as she ran back to the bed and closed the laptop. Though seeing as she had been ousted she sat on the bed though at the top and not near him. "He's just a friend."

"Who wants you to go to Glenwood Springs to capture a wanted rapist at some bar that kind of friend?" Sam explained as he sat the laptop behind him and turned to her.

"What now?" I asked staring at her. "Is this a bounty hunt job? And you wanted to borrow my Baby for what exactly?"

"I just need the car to get there, transport the dirt bag to the local prison then back here." She explained while examining her nails.

"You could have just told us we would have helped." Sam said reaching out for her hand. She looked up at that but I scoffed.

"Um yeah no." I said turning back to the file. We already had a case and why the hell did I want to go galloping after some dud that couldn't understand no. "So what did you learn at the hospital besides that those kids got fucked up."

Sighing as she turned to me and Sam got up and went back to getting changed. She went over that the fact the kids are getting worse and that one doctor is overseeing all seven cases, plus the fact that all kids are part of low-income families that are struggling. "Then there's the fact that this really sounds like a ghost haunting but for the reason that the accidents are all over the city I'm leaning to witch. So what about you what did you learn?"

"That all the kids are attending the same school… that in fact it is a middle school and high school rolled into one." I added the last part when she looked at me weird. I had the same reaction for it just seemed weird that an eleven year old would be in high school but when I learned that it made since. "Oh yeah it seems that those kids you meet at The Cliff are the cool kids and trouble makers. So I was thinking of checking them out later tonight at The Cliff. If you feel up to it?" I asked looking to her.

"Yeah on one thing!" she said walking to me then leaning on my shoulder she told me her speculation. "You help catch my creep in Glenwood Springs!"

Damn that was cruel cause I was looking forward to her getting dressed up but before I could shut her down she added. "Oh and you don't have to do anything besides watch my back." Now at that I was wondering what she had planned.

"That's all?" she just nodded at me but I leaned forward and added my own speculation. "Then you have to wear that dress again."

She just smiled and nodded at me as she got up and walked over to our bed to get her bag but pausing when she noticed Sam. Sam having changed behind her was putting his suit away which she had just realized. Sam noticing her winked as he zipped up the bag then threw it onto his bag. I saw her pointing at him but she said nothing as she continued to her bag, the blue and red one. I turned back to the file and went over some of the details until I heard Sam whistle.

Snapping my head up and over to her I saw her holding a different wrap dress. The short fabric was baby blue with pink flowers on it and the longer one was red with swirls in many colors. It was something and the way she was holding it to her body was hot. She had taken off her jacket and holsters plus her blouse to hold it against her body as she most likely thought of how to wear it.

Yeah when she came out of the bathroom last night with the first dress in hand and cussing as she looked at, I had wonder what the problem was. Well that was till I noticed she had cut it. It seemed the fabric had gotten caught on her blade, Slash, sometime yesterday and there was a long slit on one side. She had grabbed her phone and called that Stacy chick that happened to tell her that there was another in her bag but Nad had refused to show us the other one till now.

I thought the green and purple looked good on her but this design was even better. Especially when she walked to me and asked me to tie it at her neck. She was wearing it similar to the other one but this time she pulled the shorter part up and had me tie the ends tight behind her neck. Though even when I tied it the back still dropped so when she pulled the tank top off some of her lacing pink bra was showing. Now when she bent over to get her skirt off, I knew I was going to lose it but she just shimmed out of it and kicked it off to the side. Then turning in a circle she asked what I thought.

I said nothing as I looked over the dress/fabric as it clanged to her tight abs, then flare at her hips and flow around her nice strong legs, plus there was the fact that her boobs were playing peeking-an-boo with the way the fabric hung on her chest.

"Now that is a dress for a Vixen." Sam said as he walked up to us and then sat in the other chair.

"Yeah well since I spent the morning with you at the hospital I'm thinking it fitting that I spend tonight with Dean at The Cliff." She pointed out as she balanced on my shoulder again. "Though first I say we check out that playground where Jenny, Timothy, and Jared got hurt at then get some food cause I'm hungry."

"Well it sounds like a plan, so lets go." I said and once again we were up and in the car. Though Nad sat in the back but leaned on the seat as we spoke more about the case.

**_So am I getting better? Are there any holes or mistakes? Do you hate my story? Come on people review so I know where I stand. And to those that are reviewing thank you. I am annoying in that I'm not posting which pov but I find it more fun this way. Cause to tell you the truth I don't even know who till I start typing the chapter. Ok lets see if this helps... What do you think the case is about? What kind of monster is it? Come on tell me… ~~Mary Mab_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 19

The park didn't really tell us anything that we didn't already now, besides it being totally ruined. Most of the park was wrapped up or gone. The swings and the seesaw were gone and the merry-go-around was wrapped up being that it was to heavy to move. Though what struck me weird was that the slides, climbing tower, and other stuff had also been wrapped up. So after some time we were able to get a look and found it even weirder. Nothing was wrong with any of it, besides some stains, most likely blood but that had been washed off. Nad had an ideal and called the Sheriff's office. Only instead she got the receptionist who was more then happy to answer our questions.

"So it turns out that the Mayor is demolishing this playground and going to build some fun-time playground store where the kids can be watched and it will be paid for by the towns-folk taxes, which the Mayor is raising once again." Nad told us after she got off the phone. "Though because not everyone agrees with that it hasn't gotten past the planning stage so till then the park is off-limits."

"So where do the kids go now?" I asked looking around wondering if by chance I'll see a kid.

"Susie told me that they either go to The Cliff or some place in the woods." Nad answered as she too looked around.

"Well that's just great." Dean stated after he finished wrapping the stuff back up and wiping our fingerprints off the tarps. "Ok well nothing more here, so pie?" Dean asked but not waiting for us started off for the car we left down the street.

Looking to Nad then back to Dean's back I shook my head and followed. Nad on the other hand skipped up to us and planted herself between us as she talked about the different diners she noticed when we first arrived.

The ride to the closet diner was uneventful but at the diner. Well lets say Nad had no trouble sampling all the food that was ordered or sharing with us. I really had to fight not to bust out laughing when Dean glared at her when she asked to try his burger. I had ordered a salad and she had ordered some chicken dish that had come with rice and cooked apples. The chicken was covered in some sauce and from her first bite to the last she made noises of enjoyment.

After her third bite she offered me some and because I was stumped and didn't answer, she took it as yes and offered me a bite with her fork. Dean was glaring as she moved closer to me, but the real hoot came after I ate that bite. For as I was eating she helped herself to my salad and that had Dean rolling as I moved the plate out of her reach. But when she switched and went after Dean and his burger.

Well let's just say she really had to work for it and Dean only gave a bite even though she tried to steal it.

Nad was something from her easy-going attitude to her out right weird antics plus the fact that she understood just how much sass to drop on us to get us to sway to her, had me wondering what she was hiding. Like truly hiding cause not once did she answer our questions about her life and why she became a hunter.

For that Dean and I throw right back at her the same answers she gave us; a tragic event to why we became hunters, dad dead - a demon responsible (then again we never really talked about what happen to him), that it's the family business, been doing it all our lives, know other hunters but usually kept to ourselves, trusted no one but family, it's the life.

Nad at first didn't accept our answers but seeing as she had given them first and wasn't going to tell us hers, gave up and we did to. So later on when got back to the hotel we just settled in and researched well Nad and I. Dean, being that Nad had taken their bed and was sprawled out on it, was on my bed while surfing the TV channels while cleaning the guns.

I just sit up shop on the table and began shifting through the files and searching for any similar cases that could lead us to what we are dealing with. I even had dad's journal out but after an hour I realized he never came across something like this. Though I did rule out witch being as we didn't find any evidence of hex bags at the park nor was there anything in the files about finding weird things in bags at the other crime scenes.

Nad though had everything from her computer to different books, many journals, to some of the case files that she had gotten from me, to her weapons on the bed. Though the first thing she had done when we got back was put her headphones in and turn on her music. Thus making it really hard to concrete as she kept dancing, moving, or just swaying to the music.

Many times I caught Dean staring at her and he caught me too but neither of us approached her or asked what she was doing as she constantly switched from the computer to a book to a file or playing with a knife as she stared off.

After some time and seeing that we were getting nowhere I turned from the table and looked to Dean. He had some time a go had packed up the weapons and turned off the TV to watch Nad. Catching my eye he walked over to me.

"So what do you think of her?" Dean asked. I knew what he really wanted to ask but I wasn't sure for everything I learned about her pointed to the fact that she was more into Dean. Then again what happen in the car spoke differently, plus what she told us. I just wasn't sure anymore.

"She's something that's all I can say." I replied leaning back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. "For one second she's all over you and the next she's flirting with me. But the thing I know is she's damaged. The story behind Tom and then there's Jack, her daughter or sister that she raised. We need to get her… (to talk)."

"Sam shut up." Dean whined as he spoke over me. "If she wants to talk then she will. Though I really can't believe she's a virgin."

"Shit!" that simple word had both of us looking to her. Nad was moving on the bed, shoving stuff to the side, or simple off and the dress seemed to be getting in her way. Dean stood and walked to her, noticing him she looked up as she took off her headphones. "I lost my phone!" she pouted as she looked around one more time.

I started snickering as I too got up and walked over. Pulling her phone out of my pocket I handed it to her. "You dropped it earlier when you climbed over me getting out of the car."

"Oh" was her only reply as she accepted it from me and then started cleaning up.

Looking to Dean we both nodded as we started to help clean up, though as I was picking up one of the journals that had fallen I noticed a picture. There was no doubting the young lady in the picture was Nad but the adults, a young man and a little girl were new. My guess as I was looking at it was the woman laughing as she stood next to the other woman, who was hugging Nad, was her mother for they looked a lot like. The little girl in the boys arms, who was also laughing as it looked that he was trying to yank the girl off as she was leaning over to also hold onto Nad, had to be Jake. So thinking the boy had to be Jake's brother, made my think the other adults were Jake's parents. But it was weird for Jake's mom to be hugging Nad and Jake's Dad to be standing behind them all as he held his hands up like he was praising something or just giving up, well if it wasn't for the drink in his hand.

The smile of Nad's face was magic as it just lit up the picture and had me smiling as I looked at it.

Nad was young maybe 13 or 14, Jake I was guessing around 4 or 5 and the boy was around Nad's age or older. They all looked so carefree and happy and a big happy family. The picture was taken in someone's backyard as I could see a fence and more houses behind them.

"Is that Jake?" I asked as I held the photo out to Nad. Her face told me everything as she looked at it then to me then Dean. Dean leaned over then seeing the photo, took it from my hand as he sat on the bed and looked at it as well. Though by this time Nad got herself together and yanked the photo from Dean and held it to her chest as she got up. Moving fast I cut her off. "Hey you don't have to explain what happen just tell us who's in the picture."

Looking up to me, I almost buckled at the pain and sadness in her eyes but they soften as my words reached her heart. So stepping back and sitting down, she let out a breath as she moved the photo so we all could see it. Squatting in front of her as she just stared at the picture, she took another breath and then spoke. "Yes that's Jake at age five. I'm 14 and William the big doufus holding her, is her brother and his 15." Pointing to the woman that was laughing she added, "That's my mother, Trinity Katswell and the one holding me for dear life is Jake's mom, Mrs. Carly Winston and that's Mr. Gary Winston in the back."

"I had just gotten my letter of acceptance to the nursing program the school was testing out. They had decided to throw a big party for me and when Jake asked if I was going to have to leave I told her that I wasn't going anywhere. Which prompted her and Mrs. Carly to bear hug, and someone with a camera took the photo. I had forgotten I had it." Nad said. Her voice was heavy with tears and her eyes sparkled with them but not a single one escaped. It was like remembering that moment in time was easy but hard as it reminded her that many in the photo weren't around anymore.

"So you were going to be a nurse?" Dean asked as he leaned over to look at the photo. Or more like get in her space. Nad just looked at him and nodded, though the smile on her face said she was having fun. So getting up as I collected more stuff from the floor I just waited for Dean's smart remark. "Still remember how to give sponge baths?"

At that Dean was hit with two books, one I throw at his stomach and the other was Nad from behind the head.

"Hey I was just asking?"

"Yeah well I do remember how to use a needle or where to cut to cause pain but not to kill." Nad smiled as she accepted the stuff from me and placed it next to her. Then staring at the photo one last time, she slid it back into the journal I found it in and started moving everything back to her gray bag.

**So hit hit hit ;) ;) ;), getting something there, I just gave you more about my girl and hopefully you have been paying attention. Cause it all matters especially when this case is over for the boys are going to learn something that will change everything. Plus I know many of you have questions and want to know why she still stringing both along but I will answer that, though not anytime soon. Many many many chapters father down the line. It's just so much fun and plus I am trying to make the chapters longer, it's happening but not for every chapter. Ok an update for I am down a thumb for my dogs decided they were going to fight for my affections, only I got in the way being as I was sitting there loving them both. So give me a break being as this is not easy nor fun as my thumb/hand hurts. But please review... ~~Mary Mab**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 20

It really felt good to remember them and the happier moments. I knew they both wanted to know because it's what always happens. Other hunters meet me and just can't believe what their dealing with. Shit it's a fucking choose and right now I'm happy I stuck to it.

Though it hasn't been easy. Tom for sure made it really hard, even though he understood and took things slow with me but it doesn't mean I'm clueless or that I didn't learn how to be sexual. In fact it's the thing I pride myself on, the fact that I'm a virgin but yet understand and feel comfortable with my body to use it against a guy. I can't explain it, somehow it just comes natural to me, being a tease or exploiting sexual tension to get what I need. It just neither struck me that I might be taking things to far with the boys. But then again what happen in the car…

_So reaching over I grabbed the steering wheel and literally yanked myself out of Sam's arms as I turned to look to him. My breath hitched as I saw the hurt and lust hinted eyes that were now directed at me by those gorgeous hazel eyes of Sam; oh yes I was making a monster._

_It was the lust monster and I was the target of it…. Shit now what. I turned to look to Dean and saw him arch a brow at me as he called to his brother. Sam at first didn't hear him and I really thought I had messed up till Dean turned and started the car. That's when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder and I looked to him and saw it gone, the lust was gone but the hurt wasn't. Settling in between the boys but not on either as I just took stock of my behavior._

_"So Nad…" Dean started but paused as he looked to Sam. "What's going on here?"_

_"Dean I really don't know what to say." I honestly said but it didn't help. "Hey I have only know you guys for what about 30 hours or so and you think I know what's going on." They both just stared at me, though Dean had to focus on the road. Sighing I restated. "Dean you're my type. There's no doubt in my mind about that and maybe there's something here but then again do you want anything more then a one-night stand."_

_Sam hid his laughter in his hand as he looked away and Dean just glared at us from the corner of his eye but he did shrug his shoulders. "So then this is what we are suppose to be for I have been keeping you at a distance while at the same time learning who you are. But that's more thanks to Sam, which is where I have been getting closer to him and finding that…" glancing over to him I just smiled as I turned back to Dean and just throw my hands up in the air. "So again I say I don't know cause this has never happened to me."_

_"What about Tom? Something happen there?" Dean asked._

_Looking out the window I noticed we had passed the hospital again. He was driving around in a circle so that I would tell them. Shit he really was good, better then Tom though William had a edge being as he lived next door._

_"Tom was a transit that just didn't know what he was getting himself involved with. I…" looking down at my hands I just let go and spoke the truth for once. "I tried to keep him at bay but he just had this way to worm his way into everything and before anyone knew it, he was training to become a hunter. He learned fast and worked hard. I refused to work with him at first and he accepted it but after some time I buckled and we were a team. A good team that many thought would break all the odds only I still kept him at arms length and Jake she just ignored us or really just him. He didn't know why she hated him but then again he didn't know about William."_

_Cursing myself as I realized what I said I kept my eyes down and continued speaking but overstepping William. "I finally told him why after years of him asking and everything changed. Tom at first took jobs with other hunters or just went hunting himself. I didn't know what I had done so I just hunted with family Nathan, his dad, Alice, other cousins or just helped out around the compound. Till finally I was able to corner him and learn that…" taking a breath and looking up to see that once again we were circling the school and the hospital, I continued. "He didn't want to see me hurt, that he never wanted to see that anguish in my eyes ever again. I cursed him, hit him till he kissed me and told me that everything would work out."_

_"But it didn't. He died!" Sam stated as the hand he had placed on my back some time ago started to draw a circle as he pulled me to him and hugged me. "How long ago did he died?"_

_"Over a year ago. It happened a week after I had cornered him." I said. The tears were there but they just never fell and I didn't care as I just relaxed into Sam. I knew he was once again having a quite conversation with Dean but I didn't care I needed this, cause Nathan didn't even know. It just wasn't something you said when your standing before the fire pyre of your boyfriend. "With William and then Tom I just always thought I was cursed so I never let anyone in."_

_"Ok I get that." Dean said which drew me from Sam and to him. Sitting upright and looking to Dean I waited for the question that was always asked eventually. "But why are you still a virgin?"_

_"Cause in this life everything is ripped from you and when there is something, no matter how small it is like a choose, you hold onto with all you have." I said smirking at him and then adding what always got me the look that everyone gave me with not just respect but awe. "Besides when I chose him, it's going to be earth shattering." At that I laughed and the boys just looked to me as I know they would._

Smiling to myself and then remembering the silence that followed and how now both boys were watching me or exchanging glances to ask which of them I wanted. It was cute and endearing. Cause I know they were holding back from going after me and plus they wanted to keep the other's feeling in mind. They were brothers and the only family they had left. I sure didn't want to come in between that so I was backing down and just going to take it one moment to one day at a time. Then again as I had said I had feelings for both and surely didn't want to alienate one for the other.

"Ok Dean you ready to go?" I said standing up and looking to him. At first he looked at me then it dawned on him and he smiled that devilish grin and stood.

"Yes I am." Extending his arm out to me, I just shook my head as I took it and allowed him to lead me to the door, though before we stepped out he leaned back right into me and announced. "Don't wait up Sammy."

Shaking my head at his silliness, I smacked his head and yelled, "Get a moving Stulte or I'll just stay here with Sammy instead." At that I got a grunt from Dean and a pout from Sam as he looked to me. I wasn't sure but I think he liked it when I called him that.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ A/N – switching to Sam Pov ;p ;p ;p

Once again I was left with the research as Dean went out to the local bar or what not's to gather info. Only this time he wasn't alone and that just wasn't settling will with me.

Yes we both decided to step back and see what happened but then again what did we except well happen. That the other will bow out or accept her chose because I just didn't see that happening. Then again anything was possible though I was happy to see Nad also cool it on the teasing and little stunts she kept pulling on Dean. But I was still wondering what was happening at 'The Cliff" so much that I looked the place up.

It had actually started out as two places. An old fashion drive-up diner with a bar next door that for some reason was merged together and 'The Cliff' was made. It really was weird being as it was family oriented but yet also the sleaziest place in town.

Though as I sat there and pondered what the place looked like the door banged open and Nad stomped in with Dean trilling behind laughing. Nad didn't even spare me a look as she drew Chastity and paced in front me as she muttered curses after curses. Some I heard others I just ignored. Looking to Dean I pointed to Nad and asked quietly what had happen.

Dean though had no problem stating it loudly for all to hear, "They called her a 30 year old virgin." At that he laughed harder as he collapsed on his bed.

Nad in response shoved him, which he didn't fight and instead just got comfortably as he started talking about what happened. "Sammy you should have seen the place. On one side is a drive-up diner and the other…" tuning him out for there was something more appealing.

Nad.

After shoving my brother she turned and started to try and get the knot he tied earlier behind her neck but it wasn't coming lose. So gesturing to her that I will help, she saddled over to me, just about sitting in my lap as she lifted her hair for me.

Snickering at the fact that he used a figure eight knot plus how tight it was, Nad elbowed me which had me bent over and right at her ear. "Vixen hang on as I get you loose." Looking to me she just glared and I snickered. She is really pissed. My brother on the other hand just kept talking about 'The Cliff", the people there… blah blah blah.

I just blocked him out and concreted on the fact that Nad was sitting in my lap and I was helping her get undress. I just couldn't help but snicker for the knot wasn't coming lose but then again it was my brother who tied it. Though as I worked on the knot I took advantage of the fact that I could touch her soft skin or inhale her scent, but the stink of alcohol told me that someone got clumsy or tried the old trick of spilling something on her to get her naked. Probably is why it came out that she was a virgin and plus why she's so mad. But even with that I still inhaled her; the smell of sweat, lavender (most likely her soap), and metal from all the weapons she carries.

Yes. Finally able to untie the top of her dress I patted her shoulders to let her know. Standing as she turned to me she smiled as she dropped the top half and then worked on untying the second knot right below her breasts and then unraveling the dress as she turned for the bathroom. But not before kissing me on the check as she thanked me. Though the sight of her in that pink and red ensemble that she was wearing underneath plus the weapons she still had strapped to her body was thanks enough.

But the greatest treat was when she threw the dress to me as she stepped into the bathroom and Dean noticed. I mean I have never seen my brother bolt up-right and rush to see a girl in her undies in my life till that moment. Nad played him cause all he saw was the door slamming in his face.

"Dud did she just…" I was nodding my head even before he started speaking. "Why didn't you say something?"

Both our heads whipped to the bathroom door at the sound of the shower starting and Nad's curse for it being cold.

"You were busy being a Jerk!" I said getting up and walking to her stuff to put the dress away.

"Bitch!" came his automatic reply followed behind. "What colors? Was it see-throw?"

Holding up the dress as an answer I dropped it in the bag and moved to my bed as I thought of want to do until, "Sam can I borrow a shirt? I'm out of clothes to wear at the moment."

"Yeah Vixen no problem!" I said at the same time as Dean said, "I'm ok with you wearing just what you have on."

"Yes well…" the door opened to reveal Nad in nothing but a towel as she walked around him to me. She paused at her bag to put her undies and the holsters away and grabbed a new pair of undies. I snatched the first thing at hand, which was the shirt I had used yesterday and handed it to her. "This isn't to comfortable."

Excepting her to retreat back into the bathroom, I was floored when she stepped next to me and dropped the towel as she put the undies and my shirt on. Looking up as I stepped in front her I heard her snicker and Dean groan. Then walking around me as she finished buttoning the shirt she smirked as she skirted around Dean to the other side of the room.

Dean started to wiggle his eyebrows at me till I pointed behind him.

Nad had grabbed Chastity and her phone off the table where she had left them and was now walking up behind Dean.

"Excuse me Stulte but your in my way." I just gasped as she shoved Dean to the side and stepped up to my bed. "Gigas you mine sharing as I think Stulte needs some alone time." Shaking my head as I gestured for her to pick a side. She chose the one closet to the side table and slide Chastity under the pillow. Then settling on the bed, she started making calls.

I just stood there and watched as Dean throw his hands in the air and said something about needing something from the car. I didn't hear though I did hear when the door slammed when he left.

**So what do you think? Sass enough or should I add more. I wanted to make this longer and plus I realized that I never really explained what happen in the car or why there was a shift, especially between the boys. Yes Dean has backed down when Sam expresses an interest but what if the girl was torn between them. You got admit they each offer something that any girl would want or need. Review and tell me your thoughts. ~~Mary Mab**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 21

I probably just crossed a line but the hell with it. I didn't like it when it came out I was a virgin or the fact that Dean laughed all the way to the motel about the jokes. It's a fucking chose, damn it.

Putting the phone to my ear I just calmed myself down for I didn't need Alice to hear me upset and go off the handlebars.

"Hey Puella, so how's the case?" Alice chimed as she answered my call.

"No where Amasio, absolutely no where. Though tonight in a few hours I'm going to catch myself a dirt bag and just wanted to hear your voice before I got ready." I said as hugged one of my legs to my chest.

I wasn't scared of catching assholes who thought they could hide from the law, but it was unnerving that I was going after a rapist and Nathan wasn't with me. I knew the boys, though now I was wondering about Dean, would back me up but it just wasn't the same.

Speaking of Sam he sat next to me and tapped me on the shoulder. Mouthing his question of who, I smiled and held up a finger. "Hey Amasio want to meet Sam?"

"Hells yes Puella!" once again came her chirper voice.

So switching to speaker I held the phone between us and said. "Sam this is Amasio, Lover." Sam's face at that was just adorable. For he raised both eyebrows and just looked at me as he leaned back, like I really shocked him.

Alice just giggled and said, "Hi Sam. I'm Alice and in truth I'm her cousin but I live through her many many adventures."

"Oh yes she does." I said smirking and that had Sam laughing. "Oh Alice this is Gigas, the gaint."

"What you dubbed him?" Alice screamed and I just about dropped the phone as Sam fell into my lap as he laughed. "Isn't that what Jess was calling him earlier, Puella."

"Yes well he decided little V wasn't fitting so he started calling me Vixen, so I dubbed him." I answered like it was just run of the mill but her response was priceless.

"Vixen. Vixen. You are calling my Puella, Vixen?" pausing most likely to take a breath she let it rip. "You have any ideal what you have started. Now I well never hear the end of this. She'll even have the kids calling her that by Christmas and then Nathan will have to come up with something even worse. Damn it why oh why did you have to go and do that Gigas." You wouldn't know it when you see her but she is a spit fire standing at 5'3, with short black hair and black eyes. You couldn't say they are brown for they are just so dark and deep. But her skin tone is like that of Nathan's light but with a touch of a tan.

Sam and I both were laughing so hard we were all over each other when Dean came back and it didn't seem to help his mood. Though when I heard Alice screaming for someone to speak he came over and yanked the phone from my hand and asked her, "Who is this?"

"Amasio, the Lover, who is this?" her stern voice, which was completely opposite to the sing-song one of before just had us laughing even harder as we saw Dean's face morph. One minute he was pissed the next he's staring at the phone like he could actually see her and was just shocked. Looking to me he pointed to the phone then to me.

I just nodded my head and before I could say anything Alice spoke up, "Where is my Puella? Or should I be asking for Vixen?"

Dean's face take another turn as he arched his brow in question and glanced from the phone to us then to the phone again. "Well I don't know does your Puella make it a habit of undressing in front of men or pulling them along like dogs on a leash." I covered my mouth as I just about snorted at the fact he just described me just as she would.

"Oh yes that's my Puella and though I just meet you Donec magna I give you permission to spank her." at hearing what she said I jumped up and tried to dash away only to be hindered by Sam. {*A/N Donec magna –sexy voice*}

Looking over my shoulder at Sam I just stared as he smirked at me and Dean well he just did as Alice said he spanked me. I just roared and twisted and finally got free as I raced across the room to the bathroom. I didn't make it as Dean wrapped his arms around me and throw me onto his bed, acting on instincts I rolled off the bed and jumped on the other bed where I completely shocked Sam.

It wasn't hard as I have done it so many times. As I landed on the bed, Sam bounced so I used that to get under him then rolled us till I was beneath him and Dean couldn't get to us. Sam just didn't know what was happening till he was covering me as I laid underneath him with my legs hooked on his legs and my hands gripping his shirt in a death grip as we laid on the floor between the bed and wall. Dean was roaring with laughter at the sight for Sam looked like I kicked his puppy and kissed him all in one move. He was suspending himself above so not to crush me but I had that covered as well.

Though my hands were busy my arms were between us holding or really just pressed against his chest as he was holding himself up and my legs were between his so he was straddling me instead of the other way around. His face was hovering over mine but he was caught between looking to me then to Dean. Dean was on the bed as he just laughed and my phone well he must have dropped it for it was laying on the floor near us, by my hip. I could hear Alice screaming to me in between laughing fits. Pushing Sam up and untangling our legs I snatched up the phone and yelled at her.

"Amasio why did you tell Stulte to do that?" I screamed and Sam laughed as he stood. I looked up to him and mouthed sorry, he just shook his head as he reached down and helped me up.

"Oh Puella I don't like Stulte not for him, especially if it's Exemplum, I like Donec better." Alice chirped back. {*A/N Exemplum – the copy*}

"Ok enough with the Latin and nicknames. Use English so we all understand." Dean explained as he got up and then pointing to me added. "You might want to fix that!"

Looking down I gasped realizing that not only was the shirt missing buttons but my boobs were threatening to fall out of my bra. Throwing my phone to the bed, I raced to my bag and then shirted into the bathroom as Dean whistled. I was not as much as embarrassed as I was mortified for I just ruined Sam's shirt.

The thing I knew was that as a hunter what we had was all you had. So ruining one of Sam's shirts meant it I had just shorten his clothing supplies and no matter what any guy said when it came to shopping they absolutely hated it, especially when he was in need of new stuff. So yeah I felt like shit and I just knew I was going to have to replace it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ A/N – Switching to Sam's pov.

I just glared at Dean and then hearing Alice calling to me I snatched up the phone and moved to one of the chairs by the door.

"Hey Alice, Nad is in the bathroom getting dressed right now." I said as I switched it off speaker. Dean stopped laughing to look at me in question and I just turned from him.

"Oh what happen?" she asked after she stopped laughing.

"Oh the shirt I lent her got a little ruined. As some of the buttons fell off and Dean got a sight full as I helped her up." I explained as I replayed the image of Nad beneath me and the fact that once again she had been at my full mercy; though I had to relent as Dean was near by and she still hadn't made up her mind.

"Oh my poor Puella." Alice said as she soften her tone and then changed topics on me. "Are you going with her to get the rapist tonight?"

"Well… Dean is! Why?" I asked skeptical as she hadn't asked me to come and only seemed to want Dean there.

"Please go. Nad won't say it but going after rapists really hit her hard." Alice said and then seeing as I wasn't saying anything, being as I was absorbing and thinking on what this might mean. "Nad doesn't talk about it but there was one time, way back before all shit hit the fan when she had been cornered by a creep and had gotten really, really lucky that he didn't get past shoving his pants down before someone came to her rescue."

Shit now that was something and now I really understood her reason on waiting and being careful on whom she choose. But something struck me funny, "When you say 'all the shit hit the fan' you mean before her mother and the Winston's died?"

Hearing her inhale I spoke up fast being as she was probably thinking Nad told us and I didn't want her to tell me before I could her it from Nad herself. "She hasn't told us what happen, but after this mornings conversation and the picture I found earlier I excepted their death is want got them into this."

"What picture?" Alice asked sternly.

"Um… a picture fell out one of the journals she was using to research. It was of when she learned she got accepted into that nursing program and then had explained how she wasn't going anywhere." I explained feeling like I had stepped past some line or something with Alice. She really sounded like she cared for Nad, though I wonder why her nickname meant lover when their family.

"Yeah that was one of the best moments and we all were really happy for her though she didn't know any of us then."

"Hey was does Nad call you lover in Latin?"

"Oh you have to ask her Gigas! Now hey are going with my Puella or do I have to threaten you."

"Yes I am going Alice and I will look after your Puella." at that I heard the bathroom door open and Nad walked out. She was just wearing some jeans and a tank top but it looked like she was debating something as she dropped the bag onto the bed, right onto Dean who groaned. Turning to me she held up my shirt as she looked sheeply at me, I snickered which caused Alice to ask what was funny so I told her then she asked to speak with Nad.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ A/N switching back to Nad pov

I just smirked at Dean but smiled when Sam walked up to me and handed me my phone. "What's up Amasio?" I asked as I placed the phone on my shoulder and pointed to my other bag that was now by the wall again, as Sam waved off his shirt which I shoved into my bag to fix later. Sam being the ever gentleman grabbed it and just like me dropped it onto Dean being as he was taking over the entire bed.

"Take both Gigas and Donec with you tonight." Alice ordered and the one thing you never did was ignore an order from Aasio. "Lamne audis?" she added when I didn't respond.

"Yes Amasio I heard you and well take both boys with me. Beatus?" I chirped right back at her, knowing how much she hated when I did that to her. {*A/N Beatus - happy*}

"Yes now go have fun and call me when your back with all the glory details. Puella et vos!"

"Amasio et vos!" After that she hanged up as we never said good bye or anything, you just never knew when it well happen. So we always said love you or et vos as it was tradition after I went on my first hunt.

"So I asked Alice and she said to ask you. Why do you call her Amasio meaning lover?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall and watched me.

I was debating on what to take and what else to wear as I ruined Sam's shirt and I had really wanted to wear that tonight but oh well. Seeing the wrap dresses and remembering how Stacy had shown me to wear them as shirts I pulled the green/purple one out as it was already ripped and it wouldn't bug me if something else happened to it. As I really liked the other one but was still against wearing dresses, this things just were kewl as they extended my wardrobe and didn't hinder me either. Placing that to the side I moved to my other bag and started pulling stuff out.

Though I knew Sam was still waiting for an answer and Dean, well screw Dean as I still wasn't happy with him so turning to Sam.

"I call her that because that's what she is. The lover!" drawing out the last bit I tossed my gray bag to Sam then the blue/red then gathering everything up I moved to the table. Sam being quick deposited my bags by the wall then seated himself at the table and just looked to me like I was going to say more. Sighing as I was learning he wasn't going to give up when he really wanted something. "Ok yes I'm a virgin for I haven't slept with a man but that doesn't mean I haven't done stuff or been with someone."

Smirking as I bent over to fasten a dagger, that was as big but not bigger then Chastity, to my right thigh in a holster that matched my pants, as well as the handle of the dagger. It really helped in having many accessories, especially when it came to my weapons. I always needed to look the part or look good when I stepped out for a hunt. Straightening up to strap on my one a kind gun/knifes/wrist cuffs holster low cut vest on then slide my badge into the pocket next to my gun at the back. My smirk grew as I noticed Dean seating in the other seat as well as looking to me waiting for me to explain farther.

Gosh guys are so predictable, especially these two. I went to turn around but Dean seized my arm, causing me to fall on him and he just leered at me as he said, "Care to elaborate on that Vixen."

"NO!" I stated slashed whispered as I stood up and pushed from him but Sam then snaked out his long arms and anchored my to his lap as he leaned around and said "Oh no you have to elaborate on that Vixen."

"Ok after a year at the compound I learned something. Alice doesn't hunt but when she goes on a job it's because they need a lover or someone with the skills to pave the way. Plus there was this girl that I just had to get to know." Winking at Dean who just gulped I leaned back against Sam, though mindful of the knifes and gun in my vest, I stroked his check as I added. "And there are just some things you don't ask brother." I said then wiggling off of Sam's lap I grabbed the dress and draped it on my shoulders as I crossed the straps behind my back then pulling the shorter fabric forward and over my front, covering the vest and my breasts. Then I wrapped the straps around right underneath my breast then tied them in the back so that it won't be easy for others to find it. Plus it gave a look of being tight even though it was loose, like I said I was really liking this things. "So you both ready to go?" I announced as I turned and faced them.

Their faces were… if I ever needed to know how I looked before going out all I need was one of them. They both were looking to me like I was a present just ready to be opened. I loved it but also loathed it. For what well happen when I chose, could I destroy their brotherly bond or worse… I pushed that from my mind as I rushed back to the bed to get my phone.

Dean jumped up and moved to the door as he whispered "Son of gun" but I heard and saw the fact that he had to adjust his pants. Sam on the other hand was just looking at me like he couldn't place me or that I was a true mystery to him. It didn't matter cause right now the guy I was interested into was going to be meeting Trinity Blade and not Vixen as they got to calling me.

**Ok I really wanted to pack a lot into this chapter so next chapter will be all about the bounty and the scum Nad's hunting. Though don't worry they will get back to the job at hand and if you think you know what they are after go ahead and hit me up. I won't lie. Plus let me know what you think so far, answering your questions or have I totally lost you. Ok sorry I posted this thinking I proof read it and now I realized I didn't, so here's the revised version. ~~Mary Mab**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 22

It didn't take long to find the bar and plus on the way there they found a kinko's that was open. So Nad texted Big Papa and got her warrants and background info, which she allowed Sam to read as she went over the basics for Dean.

"Jacob Mosey 5'10, messy brown hair, brown eyes, tattoo on his left arm of lilies for all the girls he's been with, right arm a pip-up model with no head. He's wanted for arm robbery, murder, and a spring of rapes. Especially the rape of one of the tellers at the last job he did, for she ended up dead cause of her injuries or something."

They both were against just hanging back but when Nad pulled her badge out and showed that only she was certified to be bounty hunting and they were just her backup, they relented while she focused on the bounty.

At the bar just as Nad had instructed they entered at different times and took up different spots around the bar. Sam sat a booth at the back of the bar near the bathrooms and Dean went straight to the pool tables. Nad on the other hand went straight to the bar and started talking up the barkeeper.

"Hey I'm looking for Jacob have you seen him, Carl?" Nad asked as she leaned over the counter to give Carl a sneak peek of her cleavage. Carl being young and totally taken by her gulped as he leaned forward to her and whispered something to her. Nad laughed and smacked his arm then leaned back to him as she stroked his arm. At that he jerked upward and stared at her before leaning back to her ear and whispering something. "Ok well Carl then make me some fruity drink on the rocks and don't go easy on the alcohol just make it sweet as you but strong." Turning around Nad surveyed the bar, as she thought of what she would do till Jacob arrived.

It seemed that Jacob was meeting someone here and neither had arrived yet. Carl had promised to let her know when he arrived being as she told him what she was and that she was looking to cause Jacob some trouble for being such a dick. Carl had no trouble helping being as Jacob had gone after a friend of his.

Carl was quick with the drink and as he handed it to her he pointed out a girl standing near the pool tables. She was just your average girl, here with her boyfriend but the way she stood near him and was wearing pants and a jacket that was button all the way to the top said she was dealing with something. Nad accepted her drink and dropped two twenty's on the bar before making her way over as she down it.

Tapping the girl on the shoulder Nad leaned on the table they were near as she spoke, "Hey I was told you know of Jacob?" the girl stiffen and the guy with her pulled her back as he stepped up to Nad. "Hey I'm just looking for the guy cause he's a dickless ass that screwed up."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" the guy barked at Nad. Sam resisted the urge to jump down the guys throat and Dean just continued the conversation with the guy he was playing pool with to distract himself from what was happening behind him.

Nad smiled as she moved closer to him, "Just that he caught my eye and now I'm looking for him. So do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm Sara." The girl said as she leaned around her boyfriend and extended a hand. Shaking it as Nad ignored her boyfriend, Nad also pulled her forward and away from him. "Hey…" she yelped but as Nad stepped back she straightened up and turned to her boyfriend, "Max, baby hold on." Looking at Nad she smiled then glared at Max before pushing him back and away. "Max is protective but he means well. Though Jacob is another deal and I really don't know where he is or care to know."

"Then maybe you care to dance and just forget about jerks." Nad said as she pulled her to the floor. She looked at Nad but seeing as she wasn't backing down, she followed. Only having to look back to have her Max halt and then they were on the floor dancing and laughing. It didn't matter what came on as long as it had a beat they danced. Soon they were joined by the other girlfriends, which made them the center attention of the bar. Though Max never took his eyes off of Sara, he did started talking with Dean, especially how if he ever saw the jerkwad Jacob again he'll cut him up for ever looking at Sara, nonetheless for putting his slimly hands on her.

Sam on the other hand was just watching as a guy walked in and the barkeeper Nad had been talking with perked up. Though at the moment Nad was busy on the floor with four girls and didn't notice. So getting up and heading to the bar, Sam flagged him down.

"Hey who's that that just walked in?" Sam asked the moment he stepped up.

"Why you asking?" he questioned as he once again looked to Nad, only to frown when he saw she was still distracted, or so he thought.

"Yeah well, I know Trinity was talking with you and since that guy walked in you haven't stopped looking to her. So again I ask who is he?" Sam asked as he leaned forward.

"If your with her then you need to tell her that her buddy is going to be here soon…" he never finished as the door opened again and this time it was Jacob who walked in.

Nad though knew, for the moment the other guy had walked in, Sara tensed but still kept dancing, but when Jacob walked in she froze. Turning around and moving away from the girls, Nad made it a point to dance closer and closer to the table where the guy had sat as Jacob walked to it.

Then just as Jacob got close Nad grabbed his arm and leaned to him, as she slurred her words, "Dnce ith me." Jacob never able to back away from an easy mark started to move with her, when suddenly her elbow collided with his gut, then her foot hooked his ankle as she stepped to the side, but it was when Jacob was bending forward that Nad really got him. For his head collided with her right arm as she brought it around and then she brought it down on his back as he started to loose balance only after that to crumble to the floor because of her foot.

Moving fast Nad slipped his hands into some wrist cuffs and made them snug enough that she could see the wrists paling at the tightness. During this both Dean and Max started moving, though Max was heading straight for Sara and Dean was heading to Nad. Being as soon as Jacob fell the other guy was up and reaching around to his back, most likely for the gun Dean noticed he had.

Sam though turned to Carl and stopped him from calling the cops as it was his first response though noticing the other guy standing Sam reached for his gun just as he saw Dean moving to Nad.

Nad feeling that something was up pulled her dagger and rolled from Jacob just as the friend pulled his gun. The guy smirked as he looked to her dagger and then up to her. "Honey you brought a knife to a gun fight."

At that he leveled his gun at her, but Nad was quick as she sprang to the side and just smiled as both Sam and Dean had their guns aimed at him. "Oh no I just brought back up." Then nodding to behind him, he peered back to see that several other guys in the bar had their guns drawn, as well as Max and Carl and all of them were pointed right at him.

It was only a second, but it gave Nad the time as she rushed the guy and before anyone could speak or move, she tackled him. Using her 'knife' she disarmed him but he was quick as his elbow caught her in the chest. Whirling back to catch her breath Nad switched her blade from out to against her arm and used the hilt to pound on him then with some well-placed kicks to his knees and lower region she had him on the ground while she smirked as he rolled on the ground holding his right arm from where she had caught him with her 'knife'.

"Now that's why I brought a dagger." Rolling him onto his back Nad patted her pockets but realized she didn't have her phone. Well that is till Sam handed it out to her. "Thanks, Rob." She said as she took a picture of the idiot on the ground and then texted someone.

It had been decided not to use their real names. Though Dean got a kick when Nad called Sam Rob, being as she had called him Plant at the hospital but shot her his death glare when she called him Oz. Though when they tried to give her a new name, she shot them down being as this was a Trinity job so they were to refer to her as such.

Sam just looked to her saying 'as if' then knelt down to press the towel he got from Carl to the guys arm. Dean snatched up the gun as he approached but seeing as everyone was just looking to them, he turned to Nad who just smirked as she reached back to pull her badge. But just as she reached back Max yelled out, "Hey don't move."

Nad held up her hand and looked to him, "I am just reaching for my badge, and Oz here will show you the warrant so stow it Max." at that Nad reached back again and pulled out her badge but had to hand it off as her phone started ringing.

Bending as she got another set of wrist cuffs out she worked on getting them on the other guy. Dean huffing as he now had her badge and the warrant turned to the crowd to show them off. Though no one moved at first well Sara did as she had been hiding behind Max, seeing as in fact Nad was there to take Jacob into custody she stepped around Max and walked up to Dean as she read the warrant.

Then something changed as she spins and kicked Jacob right between the legs. Jumping up Nad caught her and pulled her back, as Dean helped Sam pull the guy to the side.

"Hey he's going away, don't worry he'll never come back here." Nad said as she turned to Sara when saw that her bounty was moved.

"Who's that?" Sara asked gesturing to the other guy that Sam was still seeing to being as he hadn't stop bleeding but being as the cut wasn't deep and more painful, Nad wasn't worried.

"Oh that is Joe Newton, his partner. He's wanted for some murders, bank robberies, and an assault as well though because he's been able to allude the cops and bounty hunters there is a bigger reward for his capture though I would have napped him just cause he hurt a woman." Then looking past Sara, Nad yelled to Carl, "Hey you have a fax. I need to get his paperwork before we can leave. Can't take him in custody unless I have his warrant."

Carl nodded yes as he motioned for her to follow him to the back. Looking to the boys, Nad told them she would be back but just as she moved to step around Sara. Sara grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Thank you…" Sara whispered as she pulled back

"Trinity Blade and no thank you." Nad said as she kissed her again and then run to catch up with Carl, who was the only one that missed out on that. Even Jacob had saw being as the stomping he got from Sara had woken him up.

Except both Jacob and Joe groaned when they heard her name. They had heard of her just never imaged of running into her nor did they like the ideal of having been caught be a girl. A hot one but a girl nonetheless.

**So what you think enough fun… yeah your right they need to get back and focus on the job, kids are getting hurt. Trust me Nad hasn't forgotten about them, she's just letting out some steam and frustration ;p ;) ;p Ok thanks to everyone faving and following my story you are the best and very soon the story is going to pick up... so hang in there. ~~Mary Mab**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 23

After that it was smooth sailing as Nad had all the paperwork and the guys actually were fearfully of her. They rode in the back while Nad watched them from the front in between us. Though I was surprised at the jailhouse that they actually gave her cash. Though Nad said that it was just finder's fee and the actually payout came later but twelve hundred for turning in two scumbags was a lot.

"Ok dinners on me boys!" Nad said as we left the jailhouse. I cheered and Sam just looked to me.

"What she's offering?" I said as we got to the car and unlocked it.

"Oh yeah here's your half." Nad said as she handed some money to Sam.

"Wait what?" I stumbled as I watched Sam pocket the money and smirk as he walked around the car. "Why give it him?"

"Because if I know anything about what kind of guy you are it's that you'll spend it. All of it." Nad smirked as she stepped closer to me, no doubt daring me to deny it. Nodding my head yes I turned from her and got in. She slid in behind me and right to my ear. "And yes I am offering…" whipping around in my seat to stare at her she just smiled as she leaned to me and added. "In thanks for having my back in there. Bastards like them always get under my skin and I tend to get distracted when I'm hunting."

Giving her my 'pants dropping' smirk, "It's ok Vixen, that was kind've fun."

"How much did you make Dean?" Sam asked and that had Nad looking to me in question. Shrugging my shoulders as I turned back around and started the car he asked again. "Dean how much?"

"Oh just $400." I said pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the closet open diner. Then looking to Nad in the rearview mirror I smirked as I added. "Plus I won the bet on of you wining in a fight. Two fights in fact." Nad just stared at me and Sam scoffed as if he was opposed of it. "Hey the guys were talking and saying things so I tried to turn it around and instead a bet was made. I just never thought I would win $600 just off you Vixen."

"Dean you should share that with Nad. Being as she was the bet." Sam said as he looked to me. I just stared at me well as best as I could being as I was driving.

Then seeing a diner I drove to it and parked.

"Oh it's ok Sam Stulte doesn't have to share. He did win it fair and square." Nad said as she slid across the seat and out the other door. Sam soon followed. Shaking my head I just watched as they strolled into the diner without me. Getting out of my baby, I walked in to find them sitting next to each other at a booth talking.

Sliding in on the other side, I slide my hand across the table to Nad. She just looked to me then to my hand. Though as I lifted my hand she noticed it was money. Snaking her hand out she snatched it off the table just as the waitress stepped to us.

I just ordered the special and sat back and waited as they placed their orders. The waitress was off to get our drinks and put our orders in.

"Thanks Dean. Though if I know there was a bet I would have let the fight continue on a little longer or played up being a girl more at the bar." Nad said as leaned against the table most likely to put the money in her pocket.

"Nad don't encourage him. He'll just take more of an advantage of you." Sam said as he leaned back and rested his arm across the back of the booth behind her.

"Oh come on Sammy still mad about how I bet against you." I said smirking. He just scoffed at me and Nad looked between us. "Oh back in school when this lug was all legs and arms, he got into fights and some he won but most he lost. In the times I knew I would start a betting pool and depending on what happen I usually would clean up. Though Sammy here would be pissed unless I lost."

"Then you would be pissed and wouldn't talk to me. " Sam said as he just looked around.

"Ok quit it we don't have time for this." Nad said just as the waitress returned with our drinks. Smiling at the waitress I got a kick to the shin though who did it I'm not sure as they both were looking guilty for it but nonetheless Nad was right. We didn't have the time and plus there were the kids to think of

Leaning forward, "So what is that we know again?" I asked.

"Well it all involves kids or people involved with the high school of the town so we start there." Nad said before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"So then where do we go for info on the school?" I asked once again as I sipped on my soda.

"That's easy." Sam chided in but pausing as he thought of something. "Town Hall. Though it won't be easy to get any info being as most towns records are confidently."

"Just leave that up to me." Nad said then smiled as the waitress returned with our food. After that the only sounds made were of Nad begging to share with us, or of us to share with her, and of me moaning as I eat my burger.

At the hotel though I was pissed as Nad stripped down to just her tank top and underwear then slide into Sam's bed. I really thought she would have forgiven me, especially since I shared my winnings with her but no she was still pissed because I sided with the idiots at 'The Cliff'. So instead of going to bed I just grabbed Sam's and my clothes, though I did ask Nad for hers, and went to the local all-night laundry mat to do the clothes.

Then when I got back I found them still up and researching, groaning I announced it was lights out and dropped the bags by the door as I too stripped down for bed then crawled into bed. It was late, like past midnight, and we still had no clue how to get the info from Town Hall tomorrow. Though Nad kept saying she had it covered.

I just had to wait to see what happens tomorrow…

**Ok I don't now much about Bounty hunting or how it's done but for my story she gets some money at the drop off and the rest she's get later. Ok this chapter has been kicking my butt. I wanted to stay several chapters ahead but this one is just hard, why I don't know. So if it seems completely out of character I KNOW… but please review and give me some ideals and I will fix it… though I already have the next chapters up for they I have been thinking about, plus several others… my mind keeps jumping ahead even though I am still here… but just review and give me some insight cause I need it. Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE REVIEW. ~~Mary Mab**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 24

Once again I was up before the boys but this time I remembered Slash and a note as I went out for another antsy run. I just knew when Sam had opened the door yesterday morning it was because I wasn't there. I was really starting to care for these boys, which was scaring me even more.

"V you there?" came Nathan's voice in my ear.

Breathing in I answered him as I exhaled. "Yes Scortum, also running!"

"Well there's your answer." Nathan said. I knew he couldn't see my glare but I didn't care plus it was easier to change my look then answer. But being as I was taking to him, he already knew my reaction and was ready. "To get info. Go to the Records hall right now and ask whoever is there for help. Even if it's a girl you'll get the info. Use your sweaty self to get the info."

Huffing as I realized how right he was, I took the next left turn to head to the center of town where the Records hall was. Then as an after thought I huffed out "Thanks Scortum, et vos."

"Yeah love you too V." then Nathan's voice was gone and my music was back on. I had called him to see if maybe he had any ideals and he did though why I didn't think of it I can't say. No that was a lie cause I just didn't what to admit that I was distracted. Which got me thinking of the last time I had saw him…

_After Dean squeezed by me I rushed Nathan and swatted his hand out of the basket as I yanked it from him. "Hey that's for the long drive to Burns, Oregon." I whispered as I glared at him_

_"Which brings me to my question of why?" Nathan asked as he glared right back at me. Though his glare was real where mine had been playful. He was pulling on the brother card without actually playing it._

_"Because there's a job and my name was used." I said nonchalantly as I stepped back and sat on Dean's car. I refused to look Nathan in the eye cause I just couldn't explain or deal with this. I needed to go and I just prayed Nathan wouldn't make it a big deal or pull the big brother card on me._

_"Nadalia I don't get it but if this will help then go." I smiled as I looked him in the eye and saw he meant it but as I moved to give him a hug. He did it. He pulled the big brother card. "Though I want a call morning, evening, and night. I want to know what's happening and I want every detail. DO NOT LEAVE OUT ONE THING." The last sentence he shoved through his teeth as he put as much steel behind it as he could, I know he was ready to throw me into the jeep if I even thought of ignoring it._

_"Alright Nathan I well and thank you for understanding." At that I was hugging him and he was stealing one of the pies out of the basket from behind me._

Yes that was Nathan, who I saw and almost treated as a big brother if I ever had one. We were weird cause we are so close but yet had no trouble stepping back or letting the other go if asked to. Plus we always went from being demanding to being playful with each other. I would do anything… well mostly anything for Nathan. He's family but I would still let him go. Jack on the other hand I would do anything for her and everyone who has meet her knew that. Jack is my family, my whole world, which is why Tom had such a hard time fitting in. It wasn't till Jack accepted that Tom meant something to me did she gave her blessing and then the ideal of cornering him was hers. Which meant that before I could even decide between the brothers, I had to talk with Jack. She would most likely demand to meet them and then put them through the ringer before she even thought of giving her blessing let lone accept them as my new friends.

Slowing down as I neared the Town Hall I cleared my head and thought of what to do. Though as I stepped in I was surprised to see quite a few people working. It was early like five thirty-five in the morning but yet there was like ten people walking around or at their desks. Walking up to the closet desk I asked, "Excuse me who do I ask about records on the local educational facilities in the area?"

The young lady who I approached was surprised by me and how formal yet straight to the point I was and just pointed down the hall as she said, "Records department." Though as I turned to walk away she asked me, "Um why are you asking?"

"I just need to know what to bring when I return later with my boss." I explained as I leaned in close to her. "He's a real hard ass and plus last night he decided we needed this info." Pausing as I leaned even closer, I whispered "Like yesterday…" looking like someone just slapped me as I looked away, I almost smiled as she sighed in understanding.

"Yes, I too have one of those." She winked at me as she grabbed a sticky note from her desk and wrote on it then handed it to me. "My name's Amy. Just give this to Jason and he'll help you."

Thanking her I walked down the hall, but made sure to look back to her and point to the office before entering. Just like I knew Amy was watching me and nodded at me with a smile before returning to her own work. Smiling as I know had an in and would have to remember to give her props later for helping, I walked in to find a nerd stuffed behind loads and loads of paper.

Smiling as I knew just what to do to get all the info we needed. I stepped closer as he looked up and gasped. "Please say your Jason!" I pleaded as I leaned on the only part of the desk that wasn't covered, the corner near his coffee and him.

Gulping before answering he just nodded, being as nothing came out when he opened his mouth. So instead of answering myself I handed him the note Amy had given. Which read 'Help her out J. She's got a hound on her back too', I just smiled when Jason looked up to me.

"So how can I help you…" Jason asked though stuttered as he looked me over. He was probably trying to figure me out or get me to take pity on him. Which I did!

"Just call me Stev. Later I'll have to be all officially when I return with my ass of a boss." He laughed as he relaxed in his chair, so grasping the moment I added. "Though I would rather just come back and get the stuff myself, I have to follow protocol and bring him. Though getting to see you again will be a treat J."

Jumping up just as the chair tilted back, he gulped as he turned from me and stalked to the door that was behind him as he fished out his keys, pausing as a thought hit him he turned to me and asked, "What was it that you needed?"

Getting off the desk as I walked over to him but stopped at the file cabinet that was a foot from him, I stated could've boring "All the info on the local educational facilities in the area." At the end I rolled my eyes as if it was a drag and then looked to him as I added, "Though I would rather just explore your woods more."

Jason eyes shot wide as he looked at me, gasping as he leaned to me, "You explored the woods and want to return."

Not being the reaction I excepted though it did peck my curiosity, I leaned to him as I asked "Why is there something I should be wary of in the woods?" I almost laughed as he looked around as if there was someone else in the room.

"No, I was just wondering." Then before I could press even more he disappeared behind the door to collect what I had asked for.

So now finding that I had reign of his office before he returned I stole his chair and rummaged there all his files that were open on his desk. Nothing really interesting but it was all about the town's past upgrades and improvements over the past decade, though the other files waiting to be copied or filed where the new upgrades or soon to be upgrades. I really didn't see any potential info or good of reading this stuff but I couldn't stop and just keep looking it over. Though as I heard rustling behind me then a nock on the door, I realized he was back.

Putting everything back the way it was I swiveled around in the chair so that I was facing the door, but as I was looking to it I noticed the keys in the lock. Jumping up I dashed to the door and quickly unlocked it and eased the door open so I could peer around it and see Jason fumbling with a large stack of files as he patted all his pockets in search of his keys.

"Oh hey Jason," I said then moving fast I reached out to steady the files as he whipped his head to me, "you left your keys in the lock." I held back my laugh as I smiled at him. He looked so childish at that moment, like I caught him playing with something he wasn't supposed to be but that it was my fault. Opening the door more I stayed behind it as he balanced the stack and squeezed through then giving me the files, he turned and closed the door as he this time took his keys out and pocketed them. He then took the files from me and walked over to the file cabinet where he placed them on top and then rummaged through the third drawer as he took out many papers.

"Ok here you need to full this out and bring them back and I'll have all your info ready by then." Jason explained as he turned to me with a packet of papers in his hand.

Staring at the papers in shock I purposely stuttered as I spoke, "How… am I… going to finish all that before… I return with my boss by seven."

**Ok I hope that clears up a lot for many of you and I have a question. Do you want me to add povs at the beginning of each chapter so you know who's speaking? Cause I like the mystery and the fact that you have to actually think… hey it's all the joy I get sense only a few are reviewing… and I love those few and hope you keep reviewing… I will respond but when I have a chance being as most of the time I'm working or thinking of what to write next. On that note I am working on more stories, one-shots, and my own story. And don't think of begging cause I'm not telling what my story is though I do need proof reader's… I always need help in proof reading my work ;p ;] ;p ~~Mary Mab**


	25. Chapter 25

_OK MERRY CHRISTMAS and for all who celebrate or just enjoy this time of year MERRY HOLIDAYS. Just a gift and a thought for this day and for all of you thank you for enjoying my story and I hope you are enjoying today in your own special way._

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 25

I had just gotten back with the food when Nad entered the room with a big smile on her face. She winked at me as she walked to her stuff and pulled her laptop out of her bag and like yesterday balanced it on her bags as she plugged her phone into it thus blasting her music for us. Though the song playing was another addition to the mystery that is NAd, as it was Me and Bobby McGee by Janis Joplin.

Dean like yesterday woke with a start only to groan and roll over as he buried his head under the pillow. Though for some reason Nad wouldn't have that and bounced on the bed causing him to roll as she crawled up to be right next to his head. Leaning over him as she poked him I turned back to me food and my laptop, whatever she had to say was for Dean and not me.

"Oh Gigas thank you." Nad squealed as she jumped off the bed and made her way to me. Though what really surprised me was she kissed my check before snatching up some food before she headed back to her stuff to look through her clothes. Dean on the other hand groaned as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Whatever she said had him up and moving.

Then like yesterday I got to enjoy Nad as she stretched out her muscles. And like yesterday I was surprised to see her armed and how her baggy shirt didn't reveal that but didn't hide the fact that she was fit. But this time I paid more attention to her tattoos.

There was a collection of flowers on the lower part of her back with a dragonfly and bugs poking out between the petals or on the stems. There were six flowers but in no real order or even in height, though the top flower was a yellow daffodil. The next two were, though the one closet is a white Lily then a pink Amaryllis under them were violet pansies that created a semi-circle were all the stems intertwined around the dragonfly and the different insects facing it. It was weird but interesting for I bet each bug represented someone in her life as the flowers represented aspects of her life.

Then in the middle of her back peeking out from the side of her sports bra was the hilt of a dagger and dripping from the bottom of the sports bra was blood. That one I didn't have to think on for it was plain, that was for someone stabbing her in back, either they actually stabbed her or figurally speaking didn't matter because they still went behind her back. That one I really wanted her to explain but later when it was just her and I.

Then there were the ones on the front… a tiger on the prowl across her right hip and a dark figure wrapped in fire on the other side though it was half seen as the other half was covered by her pants. Though what really had me wondering were the eyes of the figure. I shook my head at that just because they were yellow didn't mean she knew of the yellow eyes demon. My mind was playing a trick cause it just wasn't plausible but before I could ask her Dean exited the bathroom and she skipped in after collecting her stuff.

Which then left Dean and I in the company of her music, which I had been completely ignoring up to this point. So hearing Shout by The Isley Brothers blaring from the computer just floored me. I knew she ranged from pop to instrumental to hard rock but a taste for the oldies was just… looking to Dean I could see he was tempted to change the music, in fact he actually walked over to her computer. I just rolled my eyes and went back to looking at my computer.

It wasn't till Dean slide into the other chair dressed and smiling like a fool did I even notice that the music had changed but that wasn't the only thing. As soon as Voodoo Spell by Michael Burks was coming to a close did I notice the water was no longer running in the bathroom though it wasn't till Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones did we hear the sounds of cursing or was she just talking. I really couldn't tell being as the music was still blaring and there was a door between us but when the door opened and she looked murderous to us. I just pointed to Dean.

Only she just glared at him as she stalked to her computer and but she didn't turn off the music she grabbed the file I noticed she was carrying when she came in and just sat on the bed with it. Though when the music changed to ringing I noticed it was her phone and she this time actually unplugged it before answering.

"Hello, Agent Nicks talking!" she announced like it was an everyday thing and not something she came up with yesterday but then again this was an everyday thing. Every case we take on some roll that gave us an in to the info or to the case. So watching how she went from one roll to another was interesting as she made it seem so flawless. "Oh hey Jason sorry I just got out of the shower. Hold on while I get dress." I just stared at her as she placed the phone on the bed and went back to writing. After some time she picked up the phone and added, "Jason you still there. Good, just a couple more minutes." And once again she put it down and went back to writing.

Looking to Dean I mouthed, 'Got an any ideal?' he just shrugged his shoulders and we both went back to watching her. She finally seemed satisfied with what she was doing and picked up the phone.

"Jason…" getting up she walked to her stuff and grabbed her holsters that she wore yesterday except for the leg one. Being as she was wearing jeans and a dark blue white-beater at the moment, though the black blouse and jacket on the bed said she wasn't done getting dressed. "Oh Jason that is so sweet but I had to get back. My boss wouldn't have liked it if he doesn't find me in my room." Looking to Dean I had to hold back my groan as I realized what she had said, as he started pounding on the table and covering his mouth as he shouted like his was on the other side of the door.

"Nicks you in there?"

Nad glared at him but didn't miss a beat as she hitched up her voice and answered "Yes just one more minute Sir" then switched back "Yes that's him now…" strapping on the dagger belt holster she slipped on the blouse and quickly buttoned it "The paperwork is almost done but it won't be ready." Turning from us she finished then put on the gun holster then grabbed her jacket, which she throws at Dean.

He just smirked as he opened his mouth but Nad was quick on the draw as she slapped her hand across his mouth. "Oh Jason that would be great thank you. No we will be there in twenty minutes as I have to explain all this to Agent Osbourne… ok thank you again… later Jason." At that she removed her hand from Dean and whipped it on his shirt as she glared him.

Knowing Dean, he licked her hand. But seeing as she wasn't speaking I leaned forward and asked her, "So who's Jason?"

"The clerk in charge of the historical records of this town and who so kindly gathered everything we needed and copied them for us." looking to me but not without first hitting Dean on the head, she walked to the bed and snatched up the file. "He got us everything to when it was submitted to being built to the plan's to who has served on the educational board or worked there. Though I also got him to add in all the old, now no longer used or standing, buildings that were used for educational reasons as well."

"Ok so what's with the boss thing then?" I asked. She seemed to catch onto to what I was asking as she shifted her eyes to the file as she walked back to the table.

"I figured that with an overbearing boss and with all the strangeness happening they wouldn't ask to many questions and I was right. Now Dean just has to act as the boss and we are golden." Nad explained then throwing the file onto the table she opened it and began pouring coffee all over the bottom of it.

"Wuh what are you doing?" Dean said jumping up to grab the cup being as it was his coffee.

"Oh making sure they can't read the signatures…" pausing as she snatched up some jelly and smeared it on some of the papers as well. "Now they wouldn't even know what I wrote on this papers and I can just say that I was rushing and blame it on you Sir. Another thing you can use when we get there." Nad just smiled as she put all the files back into the folder then snatched up her jacket and exited the room.

"Yeah I get to be the badass Agent…" Dean started but realizing what name she used he jumped up as he sprinted outside yelling "Osbourne, really?".

I just laughed as I heard the Impala roar to life and Dean yelling at her to get out of his seat. Yeah today was going to be a trip…

**So how was that? I think that eased many of you though how would I now you don't review. But keep enjoying my story and hold on as the real fun is coming ;p. Ok quick question should I change the setting to M for future chapters ;) ;p ;) ~~Mary Mab**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 26

Back at the Town's Hall Amy proved to be a great help, especially when Dean noticed her though he did stay in character and get her number at the same time. Amy was able to get us past the guards and any nosy clerks and right to Jason. Jason on the other hand wasn't too happy when he saw the paperwork but understood and didn't ask for it to be redone.

Though I have to say Dean went a little over board on the dick of a boss act. Poor Jason was shaking as we left. In the car on the way back to the motel I pounded on Dean and told him he was a dick. His only reply was to smirk and laugh.

Sam on the other hand was floored at the info we got. It was more then what I thought and meant that half the day if not most of it would be spent going over it. Dean tried to wiggle his way out of it, but after throwing a few daggers, one getting buried deep into the door above the doorknob, Dean took the hit and had a seat at the table with Sam and started shifting through the files.

I took half and made myself home on Dean's bed with my music playing from my laptop, to Dean's most unpleasant annoyance and settled for a boring morning/afternoon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ A/N – Switching to Sam's pov.

Yeah I thought today was going to be trouble no instead it was all of us, even Dean, pouring over paperwork. Sometime before lunch Nad got a call from the sheriff saying there was another accident but outside the Town Hall. Dean jumped at the opportunity to get out of the room and we both agreed that someone should go check it out, so Dean left… by himself.

I was just happy for the chance and turned to Nad. "Hey got a question for you?"

"Ok shot Gigas." Nad said getting up off the bed and coming to the seat across from me.

"I was just wondering about your tattoos and what they meant?" I asked leaning forward on the table.

"Oh them." She said as she relaxed in the chair. "Well it started…" she paused as a thought occured to her and then started back up, "It started with the ones on my back. My mom used say I was her dragonfly in training and that one day I would be one. Well when she died I decided that whether I had fulfilled that I was going to strive for it and had it tattooed on my back along with the daffodil. Because it's my favorite flower and a piece of my home with her."

"Well I learned while on a hunt that werewolves really like to attack girls from behind and got scratched up pretty bad on my lower back. It really pissed me off for my Dragonfly was just about destroyed and the bottom of the daffodil was gone. My uncle demanded two weeks of no hunting and I decided to take advantage of that time to have my tattoo's fixed. When he learned of that it he tacked on one more week. I knew when he did that that in truth he was waiting for the next full moon to see if I would change."

"It was wrong and I hated him for it, but understood. So I called up my friend, Steve, the tattoo artist and told him that something happen and he needed to fix my tattoos. He then told my to send him pictures and that he would schedule me in for the next week. Well it took three days for it was decided that a touch up wasn't enough." Standing up Nad walked up to me as she lifted her shirt. A long time a go she had stripped of her jacket and blouse plus her holsters, so all she was wearing was that dark blue white-beater. Then turning around she motioned to the lower part of her back, to the tattoo in question. "Run your hand here." Reaching up I placed my hand there and noticed the raised skin and bumps that littered that area. "Steve said that the scars would always be there but that with some color and creativity he could hide them."

"So what do the flowers mean?" I asked dropping my hand and looking up to her. She dropped her shirt and leaned against the table as she looked to me. Adding "I figured the bugs stand for the people in your life, past and present, but the flowers I'm stomped on" before she could speak.

"Yeah it was while Steve was coloring them in that we came up with the bugs. He actually had a book with different types and the meanings behind each and where they came from." She explained. I noticed her hand was touching her lower back as she talked and the hit of smile on her face told me that was she remembering that time like it was yesterday, but she was avoiding my question.

Grasping her hand and pulling her into my lap, I wrapped her in my arms as I told her, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me what the flowers mean just tell me about the others." She just nodded and for the next hour or until Dean got back she did.

As I had thought the dagger was for a time when she had been betrayed but not like I thought. It was her… she got it to remind herself that no matter what her worst enemy was herself and she had to be careful. She wouldn't tell me the incident but I took it that had to deal with what happen in her life. Though it was the next tattoo she got, she did it alone. Others have seen it just haven't asked about it, either they know or didn't want to pressure her about it.

The tiger on her right hip was to cover where she got cut on a vampire hunt. One of the vampires had gotten hold of her knife and used it on her but it was when she got it back that she showed that she had claws. The figure on her left hip though she just said that one day she would explain it but just not today.

We sat there for a little bit till Nad said we had to get back to research and that she was hungry. So I called Dean and told him to get food. He then told me that the victim was Jason, the guy from Town Hall who helped us in getting the info. Nad looked ready to pound something, but instead grabbed her phone and her knives then left.

"Hey I'm back… where's Nad?" Dean announced/demanded as he came in.

"You didn't see her when you came in?" shaking his head no, I rushed past him as I went out to look for her.

"Dude what's up?" Dean asked following.

"Nad left right after I told her about Jason."

"Does she have her phone?"

"Yeah and some of her knives, too." At the back of the motel was the woods, in fact the motel sat at the edge of the woods on the backside of town. One of the many reasons Nad chose this place besides the fact that it was right off the highway and the main road of the town was on the other side of the woods.

Just as I was about to turn around and head back I heard music. Dean was about to say something when I held my hand up and motioned to the woods. Following the music we found Nad several feet in throwing her knives at a poor tree. Dean stepped on a twig and very graceful Nad spun throwing a knife at him before springing into a back flip and out of sight.

"Nad, it's us." I shouted as I stepped into the area she had just been in. Her phone was perched on a tree limb behind me and the holster was hanging off the lower limb beneath it. Turning slowly as I surveyed the area, I smirked at Dean who was just getting up after losing his footing while ducking the knife. But what stopped me was Nad. She was behind Dean with the knife in her hand.

"Sorry Dean!" was all she said as she walked past him and to me but she continued right past me and to the tree where her knives where. "Not that I don't mind but why are you two here?"

"You vanished after learning Jason was killed." Dean said as he stepped up next to me. Glaring at him I added. "We were worried about you."

Dean glared at me as he punched me in the arm, I just ignored him as stepped to Nad. "What is it?" She was rigid like Dean had hit her instead of me she knew something.

"I think I know what is going on!" was all Nad said before she turned around and ran from us but not before yelling over her shoulder, "Can you get my phone and stuff."

Smiling at Dean as I grabbed her phone and holster, I pointed to the three knives still wedged into the tree and took off after her. I heard Dean groan but surprisingly it only took him several minutes for he got to the door before it shut after I got back. Though neither of us said anything as Nad was busy looking through the files and comparing them to one of her journals. I just stood there behind her reading over her shoulder and Dean sat down in the chair closet to the bathroom, she just ignored us. That is till she found something then turned to me and grabbed her phone.

Who ever she was calling picked up on the first ring as she was speaking fast. "Hey I need the story on the Teacher." Was all she said and both Dean and I were staring at her.

**Ok if you review and ask I will tell you about the tattoos but it will tell you what I have planned. Plus anyone who can guess gets a cookie. Ok now review and tell me what you think? ~~Mary Mab**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 27

It was when I was pulling the fourth knife out of the tree did I remember the files Jason was looking over. He had so many things on his desk from new laws/rules ready to be filed to the new plans for the main road to even the playground. Yet he was focused on the past. Plus when we left there were some kids, no young adults hanging out in the hallway across from his office. 'It wasn't Dean that had him shaking! It was the kids!'

"I think I know what is going on!" I stated turning around and dashing back to the room, but just as I got a foot from them I remembered something, "Can you get my phone and stuff." I yelled back at them. I didn't even wait to hear if they would or were following me I just picked up speed as it all started to fit.

The deaths, accidents, ages of the victims, even the strangeness of the town. Ever since we pulled in I thought something was weird about this place. Many of the buildings here were modern but yet still old fashion, it was like the owners had to upgrade but couldn't afford to fix the place up. Then there was the fact that this was a church loving town, there were thirteen churches in this town yet there are many more questionable business. Like instead of a Starbucks on every corner, there were adult stores or business but they didn't seem to bar the youth from it's door or products. Then there was the fact that at 'The Cliff' it was the youth that was most shocked about me being a virgin and we're the one's teasing me about it.

After opening the door I didn't waste a second as I rummaged through the files till I found the one on the historical background on the staff of the educational system then I grabbed the file on all the older educational facilities plus Great granddaddy Katswell's journal as I shoved everything off the table. That's when Sam stepped in with my phone and knife holster, Dean followed shortly after waving the last three knives I left in the tree. Besides that I didn't pay any attention to them as I looked through the stuff till I found what I was looking for.

Turning around to found Sam right behind me, still holding onto my phone, which I just snatched from him and called the one person who would tell me what I needed. "Hey I need the story on the Teacher." Was all I asked as he picked up.

"Yo wait what? Nad is that you" came Andy's tired but alert voice. Whirling around till I spied the clock between the beds, I realized this was his downtown, perfect.

"Yes, A-man it's Nad. Know tell me about the Teacher especially what was done to get rid of her." I said turning back to the table where I found Dean leafing through the journal and Sam reading over the paper on the educational staff. Pushing Dean's hand away from the journal I shoved him aside as I sat down while listening to Andy grumble and huff as he looked for my info. "Andy sometime today ok."

"Hey why don't you tell me why I'm looking for this and I'll tell when I find the stupid book." He said though he probably meant to add some bite to it it just fell flat. "Sorry Nad it's been a hard day."

"No your right but I don't want the lore I need the report from the hunters." I said softening my tune cause Andy wasn't the bad guy and he really did work hard being the go to guy for everyone. "Ok I'm in a small town in Colorado investigating some weird accidents involving kids and now two deaths of young adults. Neither older then either of us and doing nothing but their job. Though I think they stumbled upon what was happening and were killed before they started asking questions. Sound familiar?"

"Yes but wait do you want all the hunter's reports?" Andy asked which just stuned me. He would never ask me that, he knew when I asked for something specifically it meant all the info no matter how small.

"Yes Andy I want every hunter's report from that case. Why are you asking?"

"Cause all I see are three… hold on!" I heard some rustling then something dropped and he cursed but was back on. "Ok from what I see the guys from that job turned in a report but the woman's is not here."

"WHAT?" I screamed as I stood and paced the room. None of this made sense. I knew the story every Katswell knew, it was one of those jobs where everything changed in the house. Plus the woman part of that job left the field and house, to never be seen again. I needed her report most of all being as she had been kidnapped by the Teacher. "Andy don't play with me. I need that report. I need to know what happen when she was with the Teacher."

"Yeah you don't think I know that but it's not here and from what I see of the others they only referred to her as Her. They never mention her name so I can't look to see if it was placed in her box."

When a hunter/family member dies everything that is personal but not personal personal, like clothing or jewelry no that's all burned but journals, weapons, sometimes reports are boxed up and their name is written on it so when future generations run into a similar job or run across their name while on a job we go to their box and see what falls out. Usually it helps in solving the case especially if it was something they didn't get to fix before dyeing. But for a name to be omitted like this means there isn't even a box to look for.

"Ok fine then just read me their files and I'll write down what we need to know. Oh hold on I'm putting you on speaker." At that I switched to speaker and dropped the phone onto the table as I rushed to the bed and looked for my journal. "Andy say hi to Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam this is Andy, the Katswell Historian. If a Katswell has gone up against it then there is a record and a book on it, which means Andy has the gust and what was done to kill it."

It's the practice to write the info of the job in your own journal whether it's new or old, it shows what you did and what happen. After the job I would be adding my own two cents and what I did. Though I had been writing in it since we got the job just not that much being as there really wasn't much to put in.

"Hi Gigas and Donec and before you ask yes I have info on you two. Thank that Vixen thats with you and Amasio here. Part of my job is to take account of who's where, the job their on, and who's with them whether a civilian or victim or another hunter or two." Andy explained which I was thankful as I still hadn't found my damn journal. 'Wait it's still in the bag'

"OK well hi Andy, I'm Sam." Sighing as I looked up to see Sam looking really confused and uncomfortable with the situation but handling it pretty well, that's when it hit me. My journal was still between the mattress and box springs of his bed. I had written in before Dean got back but wasn't able to put it away before he turned the lights out.

"Gigas or Donec? I wasn't really told your names when I was given the pictures just told what you got dubbed with." Andy half laughed as he too felt really nervous about this. He really hated it when he was given half the info and then later asked for help and didn't know who he was talking to or working with.

"Well that was Gigas and I'm Donec, but call me Dean." Dean was enjoying the nickname Alice gave him but I will fix that. Jumping with joy as I walked back to the table for finally finding my journal, at which Sam smiled then offered his lap to me.

Smiling at him as well I gladly accepted his offered as I leaned to the phone and declared, "Andy he was dubbed Stulte and then it was changed to Donec make sure you add that." Dean just glared at as he watched me open my journal to the page that I had been writing on. "Ok Andy I'm ready tell me what I need to know."

"Now before I start I need more info in why you think you have the Teacher case." Andy demanded, which I quietly cursed. My info was shitty but hopefully it was enough.

"Well besides the freaky accidents there is the fact that this town has thirteen churches but on every corner an adult store or business of some sort and no one cares. The youth here seem to have the run of the mill, besides many involved in every accident or been in the area when it happened. Or how about that a good year or so before the town in Georgia there was a fire in this town involving a make-shift school, thirteen kids, a teacher and the janitor."

"What town in Colorado?" That was all Andy asked and that told me he was intrigued and looking.

"Rifle, Colorado." Was my prompt answer and all you heard from my phone was him on his keyboard. "From what I have here, it looks like eleven children and the janitor had been caught in the building when the fire started. The teacher was outside with the two youngest." As I looked over the info something caught my eye. "Oh hey Andy the schoolhouse was an old church, that been closed but never destroyed. It looks like it had been turned into a school for the poor kids of the town. The ones that many of the upper tighty-whitie townsfolk didn't want mingling with their little angels."

"Ok I found it and yes I think your right Nad. This is a Teacher case. How I am not sure?" Andy said and before he could even say it I jumped in. "Just give us the info and then do whatever you are thinking, tell who ever. I just need the info Now!"

It took about an hour and half, in which Dean got hungry and started eating, Sam though decided he had to get up and started cleaning up all the papers. He wasn't to worry about putting them in order being as they were just going to be trashed or burned later. I preferred burned being as it helped leave little evidence to what we were looking for, plus it always helped in ending a job when the last item was gone.

I on the other was just to rapt in what Andy was telling me. Yeah I had learned of this job and read up on it but unless it retained to your job you didn't get the specifics.

**So is it heating up? Do you have any ideal where I am going with this? Review and let me know or just ignore and maybe I'll fall off the face of the earth… ~~Mary Mab**


	28. Chapter 28

__**A/N – Updated__

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 28

"Ok thanks Andy." Nad said then hanged up.

For the past thirty minutes she and Andy had been comparing notes on the old case and our case, plus going over the possibilities of what this meant. To me it was just nonsense to Sam when he was done cleaning up the mess and stashing it in a corner of the room, got his computer and started researching on the lore of the Teacher. From what I see he couldn't find anything and was just as stumped as I was. Which really said a lot, but seeing as she has finally gotten off the phone…

"Nad I get you figured this out." Pausing as she looks to me. "Can you now fill us in?"

"Yeah I can't find anything." Sam said as he stood up and walked over to us.

"Oh yeah here give that to me." Nad said literally taking the laptop from Sam and motioning for him to sit. Then sitting it on the table she started typing away as she said. "Ok first off it's not lore on the teacher, it's an old folklore about a Burnt Church." Pausing as she read something on the screen, she then pushed the laptop away and pointed at it while saying "Here read this."

"Sam." Was all I said and at that he took the laptop and started reading.

"Ok it's about some no name town in Georgia, where the people are star struck that this prestigious…"

"A high class ruler wielding all girls school teacher, Stulte." Nad explained at seeing my dumb struck look that Sam just ignored. "Just image a woman in a pencil straight dress suit, with her hair in a tight bun, fixed no smile pinched face, that would just shout large words at you while comparing you to a rock." Now that I got so I waved for Sam to continue.

"Well this teacher shows up and accepts the almost no-pay, small room in the church as a classroom job of teaching the kids. And the parents are over the moon. The kids are behaving, want to go to school, do their work plus more it's a parents dream."

"Yeah but what makes this a lore?" I ask getting bored now

"He's getting to that point Stulte just listen." Nad growled as she shoved my hands off the table and made me sit upright by sitting in my lap. Sam just looks at us and Nad waves for him to continue this time.

"Ok… um here the town drunk or ne-er-do or Smith as they call him has other things to say. Saying that he's seen her in the woods late at night dancing around a fire while chanting in a strange language." at that Sam sat up straight and I actually became intrigued. "But none of the townsfolk listen or even hind his warnings about the fact that the alter she has isn't to the Almighty. In fact they just tell him to move along and go about their business but all the good times don't last, things change. The kids stop smiling, laughing and the pranks they pull are worse, beyond worse then a normal kids prank. Instead things came up missing and not silly things, expensive stuff like jewelry, farm tools, even money. The kids even flat out lie, especially when their caught red handed."

"Ok well that doesn't point to this being our type of job." I said leaning forward in my chair right up against Nad, which earned me an elbow from Nad and a shush.

"Yeah all that doesn't point to this being our type of thing but this next part might." Sam said as he looked to me and then continued. "Then there's the fact that the kids have been seen in the woods dancing and chanting strange things, but no one did anything. Well except for Smith who warned everyone and even said that the teacher should be burned like a witch in the Salem witch trials. No one liked that not even the pastor who banned Smith from his sight. Then one-day the pastor's small son gets sick. Now it says here the mother overheard the boy chanting the Lord Prayer's only backwards."

"Now I've seen all sort of things and been around when certain holy prayer's are mispronounced or said backwards. It's not pretty but I've never heard the Lord's Prayer backwards, though I've been told I don't want to." Nad said as she turned in my lap and rested against the wall. The look on her face was one of fear and thought, like she was in the moment.

"Ok well what happens." I ask being as I am caught up in this.

"Well it says here that while the mother was talking with the pastor about their son another mother showed up and beckoned them to the school. Along with most of the other townsfolk they headed to the church where they found it in flames. Smith having enough had set the church on fire while the school was in session. They could hear him cackling on the other side of the building as well as the screams of all those trapped in the building but there was no getting in or putting the fire out. The townsfolk had to weep and watch in horror as their children and the teacher burned to death." At that Sam stopped.

"It goes on saying that the fire burned with a supernatural force and that the pastor thought he heard the teacher laughing when it was deemed untamable and they stopped their efforts. It took many hours for the fire to burn out and by then there was nothing left of the church or the schoolroom. Even Smith vanished by then never to be seen again, but that was probably a wise move on his part. The parents of the children mourned their deaths and buried them under wooden crosses. The teacher's burnt corpse though was buried deep and covered with a brick tomb just in case." Catching her breath Nad shifted as she looked at us, but continued before we could ask.

"But that's not the end of this tale for don't forget the Pastor's son. Plus it was said that the children's chanting could be heard in the graveyard of the burnt church or seen dancing in the woods or that a brick from the teacher's grave set things on fire when placed on them."

"Ok now that does sound like something we would look into but that's not what's happening here." I said looking for Sam to Nad, who still looked lost in her memories.

"Oh no that's not what attracted four hunters almost 50 years later after the Burning of the church; to us that was" she paused for a minute, "58 years ago. No what brought them to that small no-name town in Georgia were strange accidents involving kids and the deaths of a few young adults." Now that did sound familiar.

"See that young pastor boy grew to be a very likable and a brilliant man, who's ideals furthered the town not only in size but in advancements, which landed him the town mayor. With that role he opened a new school right on the land where his first school was held, the once holy ground of his father's church that later was duded Burnt Church. But that wasn't the only school but it was the prestigious/ best school in the town. Even though it had the highest record of problems or problematic youth, it had the best minds both on the staff and in the student body. Then he went about creating new jobs both legal and questionable. The once proud church loving town was soon growing into one of the worst sinful cities and it hadn't even reached city status yet."

"So income these four hunters. The leader my good old son-of-gun great grandfather Robert Katswell…" pausing as she grabbed her journal and looked over the names of the other hunters. "Well isn't that just peachy." Nad proclaimed as she leaned closer to the journal but before Sam or I could voice anything she spoke up. "Both these men are related to me. The next in charge and oldest was Nathan's granddad, Nathan Keith Katswell the second and Robert's oldest, my great uncle. The third was Chris, my half uncle, being that he was Robert's bastard child and the baby of the group being as he had just turned 16… this had to be his first hunt." Then just like that the good high-spirited mood pummeled as Nad growled at the paper as she slapped it while falling back against me.

"What is it Vixen?" I could see that Sam was trying to lighten the mood but there was something going on and we just had to wait. Luckily we didn't have long to wait.

"Oh it just that I had asked him what he knew of this job, especially about the woman that went." Nad said as she stood and paced the room.

"Why? What's so special about her?" I asked leaning forward and watching Nad as she paced.

"Because no one knows who she is or what happen to Her. This was Her last job and she just disappeared. I was hopping that in Her record that I could learn about Her and what she went through."

"Why?"

"…" Sighing Nad collapsed onto my bed and just propped her head between her hands. Sam getting worried like he does moved to her side and started rubbing her back, I just got up and moved the chair closer as we waited once again. "The hunters were stumped just like us, they had no clue what was going. Though they were worried especially Her because the kids were being experimenting on just like the kids in this case. So getting frustrated she went to the town hall and went through the records of the town."

"Keith, Nathan's granddad (he preferred Keith to the usual, Jr. or Nate) got worried when she didn't return for lunch and went to find her. Only instead he found the room she had been using destroyed, overturned chairs, paper everywhere, bullet shells and holes, but it was what he found under the table that got him, it was blood and some files hidden under the rug there. He gathered the files and raced back to the others where they worked on her clues."

"She was held in high regard. No one even speaks her name or of the type of woman she was but you always knew when someone was speaking about Her cause they always would say how tough and bright she was, how no one could fight like Her or shoot like Her, or that no matter what every one of Her jobs ended with the bastard dead."

The way Nad was switching from one thing to the next was baffling and frustrating but somehow I was following along. So leaning forward as I rested a hand on her knee I said what I thought of this no-name chick. "Well that sounds like a badass chick."

Cause I got it, she went to this compound to get trained and start on the hunt to get what killed her family, only while she was there she learned about this mystery woman who everyone revered but didn't speak her name so she didn't know anything about her personally. She looked up to her, maybe even wanted to be like her but couldn't because everyone talked about the hunter not the woman.

"Dean!" Sam seethed as he looked to me.

"No he's right." Nad said finally lifting her head while also brushing her hair out her face. Then reaching behind herself she undid her bra, which had me moving closer to her and Sam as well but most likely to block me. Then raising her right arm she pulled on her white-beater till you could see a tattoo right next to her boob underneath her armpit.

It was a cross with a blank rose wrapped around it with HER in big capital letters in the cross. It wasn't big maybe her hands width big, so it was easy to hide underneath a bra.

Stroking it with a finger Nad explained, "This was my first actual tattoo, it was a test to see if I could stand the needles. But I wanted it to mean something and having a tattoo of the most reverend female hunter just seemed perfect."

"First! You mean you have others. Are you going to show us? All of them?" I asked leaning forward to get a better look and possibly a look at the others.

Slapping me on the head, Sam pushed me back at the same time. Then turning back to Nad he helped her with her bra and then stated like it was nothing but rubbing it in my face at the same time. "I've already seen her tattoo's."

"Well I haven't…" before I could rant even more Nad stripped off her white-beater and stood as she turned so I could see them all. It was like wow. They really were something but being as she was right on top of me I could also see the scars. Many of her tattoo's that were visible were covering up something but I could also see how they all meant something to her. But before I could ask she was sitting back as she put her white-beater back on.

"Happy and now shut up while I finish because you need to hear this." Nad said as looked down at her legs. She was opening up to us, something about this job was personal to her and not just about the woman she admired.

"So what happen after Keith got to the others?" Sam asked placing his hands on her back again.

"Because of her they figured it out, that it was all because of the Burnt Church. That the evil from that day and the evil that had been conjured up was plaguing the town. So they went to the cemetery and found every coffin empty especially the Teachers." Taking a second before continuing I grabbed up her hands and squeezed them to which she gave me a small smile. This wasn't easy and we were about to learn why. "Chris told me that on his first job he had a crazy ideal that panned out, he just never said it was this job. What he came up with was that the bodies had never been moved after the fire."

Looking up she looked to us both as the tears spilled down her checks. "He said that if the fire destroyed everything, then there was a possibility that there was no way to determine who's body was which and the fact that they were huddled together also meant a pile of limbs and burnt cloth. So his ideal was that they were buried beneath the school being as it was built right on top of the old church."

They had no other ideals so they went to the school. Luckily it was late at night so no one was there or supposed to be. But they found many students and staff members. They were forced to fight their way down to the basement where they found Her behind a false wall. The room she was in held all the corpses of the children and the Teacher, she had been kept in there almost the entire day. But the thing that really got them was the fact that she was pregnant.

No one knew, not even her. Her husband had died sometime before the job and she had been grieving when asked to go. She couldn't turn it down when she learned children were involved. But now she had to think of her own cause they wanted it. It was a big deal that they had a hunter who was pregnant. The pastor's son was so happy because he was going to be a granddad.

They were planning on raising the child, training it to hunt hunters. She wouldn't have it. She started praying why praying no really knows but she did and it had a reaction. A few of the young children passed out, so Chris and Keith joined in as well as fighting hand to hand with her. Great granddad went into action, while everyone was busy he snuck into the room and doused it in gasoline, salt, and holy water. They had come fully prepared. But right before he could strike the match the Pastor's Son attacked him. She ended up lighting the place on fire and that actually broke the spell/curse/magic whatever, cause many of the kids or adults stopped fighting, in fact its said they collapsed to the ground as if they just fell asleep.

Granddad Rob was hurt really bad on this job, after two more jobs he retired and handed the business off to Keith and Chris. Keith was killed when Nathan the third, my uncle and Nathan's father, was sixteen and Chris well he tried but being the headhunter of many isn't easy and he ended leaving the business. Well the field work and just stayed on the compound watching over the next generation and getting them ready. So my uncle was forced to take up the mantle because my grandmother Lynnette, well she didn't have the stomach and plus she had my father to look after. Though it was two years later that she died and my father was saddled with a distant relative far from the compound. My Grandma didn't want him to be raised on the compound nor near anything hunter related. She had lost too much and didn't want him to go through that but he had been told of this life.

They were his bedtime stories and she made sure he was trained to defend himself and how to read Latin, Greek, and many more dead languages. She wanted him safe but prepared, because of that I too was prepared; I was raised in the same way. My bedtime stories were of hunters verse monsters; my favorite book was my father's Latin version of Snow White, the real version. Before I even stepped into my first school I new the Lord's Prayer both in Latin and Arabic. My father died before I was born so all I had of him were the stories he heard growing up and the books that were left to me.

So this job played a big part in my upbringing cause I heard it many times growing up. The burnt church was my favorite and when I learned it was real that all of it was real, I was ecstatic until I learned that no one would tell me her name. I just wanted to thank Her or her descendents cause if it wasn't for her many more people would have gotten hurt. Plus my grandma would never have left to escape the pain of being a hunter's child."

"So no one knows what happen to her?" I asked as I stared down at her hands that I was still holding.

"No she just disappeared like Smith from the original story. No one even knows what happen to her child."

**Yes Burnt Church is a real folklore, look it up. When I actually sat down to write this I first looked up lore to find something both hard and easy. Then I found the story on Burnt Church and I don't know it just clicked. The story unfolded and so did my character. There is lots more to come don't think it will end with just a couple more chapters. The Burnt Church has given light to something and I don't know where or when it will end. Review and tell me what you think or if I should just throw in the towel. ~~Mary Mab**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 29

Now that was shit. I thought it was just some tell she heard from when she was training but no it was one she grew up hearing. So now I was thinking that once again today was going to be trouble. But before we could do anything, I needed to know what exactly we were walking into. The story was one thing and what she shared was another thing but how can she be so sure.

"OK I see the similarities between the cases but what makes you so sure that ours is like that one?" I asked squeezing her side, which had her squirming as she glared up at me. I just laughed how she was so ticklish.

"Well have you noticed all the shops around the town?" she asked looking to me and then before I asked she turned to Dean and asked him. "Also did you notice the youngsters hanging out around the Town Hall this morning?"

Dean just shook his head as I answered, "Yes".

"And it didn't strike you as weird that they were catering to ALL ages? Even the children!" Nad asked but stated the last part as if that was the important part. "Or that kids were up that early?"

And yes that did struck me as weird but I hadn't really thought of it being as someone was distracting me and well I just really didn't care. If the shop owners wanted to be assholes and ruin a kids future then who was I to but in, especially when the kids wanted it.

"Sam I mean all the shops in town, even the sex shops." Now that had both Dean and me gapping at her. "At first I thought the kids were out shopping for or with their parents but today I actually saw a thirteen year old girl walk out of a sex toy shop with a lollipop in her mouth and it wasn't a kid one nor was the toy in the bag but they did share the same shape. In fact I remember thinking that it was too small but then again…" blushing as she hide behind her hair before saying the next part, "I had wondered if there were many sizes to pick from."

…

…

…

No one spoke but then again what do you say after a statement like that. Oh yeah my brother…

"So did you go in and browse the inventory?" Dean asked. Nad's response was to slap his arm and hide behind me but Dean wasn't having it. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes I did go in but I am not going to say anymore for…" Nad started but stopped as she balled my shirt in her fists. Looking over my shoulder, well as best as I could, I noticed her flushed face and that she was looking straight to the ceiling like the answers were there. Though when she noticed me looking at her she blushed ever more as she sat up and looked to the side away from us as she finished. "There were more kids inside shopping and not one adult in sight. Though what I saw was even weirder."

"Ok what was that?" I asked bumping her.

"They were testing out the products and not all were meant for consummation." Nad said then rolling away from us, she was up and pacing between the beds. "I was so… I don't know embarrassed, appalled, frustrated or just overwhelmed that I left and just put it out of my mind. The kids were young and the clerk well he was just enjoying himself. But now that I think about it it does fit in what happen in the Georgia town. Kids were acting out, doing things that they weren't do normally and the adults didn't seem to care, like it was ok for the kids to be in sex shops, gun stores, or at a bar."

The moment Nad had moved off the bed Dean had leaned against her spot as he watched her and I just leaned back against the wall and watched as well. I had tried to rest my feet on the bed but Dean swatted at me the moment I raised my right foot.

"Wait that kid we saw at the bar yesterday wasn't drinking!" Dean said standing up like he was pinched then walked to the end of the bed

"Yes he was Dean, but the barkeep was putting his drink in a kids cup." At that he collapsed onto the end of the bed facing the wall.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked deflated like he just got slapped or punched in the gut

"Cause he spilled his drink on me remember?" Nad said whirling around the bed to stare Dean in the eye. For a minute it almost look liked Nad was going to hit him but instead throw her hands in the arm as she walked back to stand between the beds facing away from him with arms crossed over her chest.

Dean didn't say anything at first but then he swiveled around and shouted, "Yes I do but it was some fruity non-alcohol drink."

"Sam did my dress stink of just fruit or was there alcohol on it too?" She asked looking directly at me.

Nodding my head yes as I remembered helping her out of her dress yesterday and how that the high smell of alcohol couldn't hide her natural smell. But that got me to thinking. "So your saying that this town is rotting from the inside out plus through the ages all because a teacher that was too good to be true was teaching the kids witchcraft or something."

"No it's because of the spread of the teacher's teaching and the taint of those kids deaths that is rotting this town." Nad said then plopping onto the bed next to me but facing Dean. "So there is this taint and the more it infects the more it grows and the more evil that is done, the stronger the individual that is behind it. Now that person can be anyone and must be living. That was one of the things Her had figured out that the taint has to be tied to someone still breathing in the town."

"Ok so we figure out who has all the power in this town and then what?" Dean asked.

"We get that person to the original site of the burnt school and burn them with it. Then the hold over the town is gone, the people will wake up and see what is really going on. Plus we have to pray the Lord's Prayer while setting up and during it." Nad explained.

Dean looked to me, shrugging my shoulders I got up and went to my computer to research the town more plus gathering some of the paper from the floor to use some of the people as references or starting points. To tell the truth I still wasn't sold but hey it was something and that was better then nothing.

**So is it heating up? Do you have any ideals where I am going or what will happen next? Good don't say cause I am having soon much fun and can't wait to see your response when you learn of my plans… (laughing evilly as she types away) ;] ;p ;] ~~Mary Mab**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 30

For the rest of the afternoon we worked, even Dean. Though he spent a lot of his time on the phone talking to secretaries or other woman who could answer our questions as well as running out to get supplies. Sam looked up the major players of the town past and present plus their connections to each other. Jason had really been a help in the information he had given us and plus now that there was chaos at the Town Hall it was no problem to get more records. I though worked on figuring out what supplies we needed and where to find them and spelling it all, something I didn't tell the brothers.

Cause one thing that was for sure, there were many innocents included in this and if we could avoid killing them then we would. So I was busy bottling and blessing the water, as well as the salt rounds. The guys didn't understand this or even know how blessed salt rounds could help. I just didn't explain that when I bless something it exactly is blessed or well do as I say. Like turning a devil's trap into my own personal trap for actual demons and not the vessel. Or that whatever was trapped inside was under my control and I could do with it as I wished.

Yeah I did not explain that to them for it usually doesn't go over well and usually ends up with me at the end of barrel. Though if I really wanted them as friends or ever wanted to work with them in the future I was going to have to tell them.

So right now I was itching pentagrams onto the shells and saying beatifico over the salt so it would knock the person out and or remove the taint. It all depended on the amount of the taint and plus how many times they got blasted. But nonetheless these rounds were going to have an impact on whoever was on the receiving end. I also did that to a tree branch that I shaped then soaked in holy water and salted as I wrapped one end in cloth. The boys had questioned me but when I told them it was our torch they just nodded their heads. Sometimes working with other hunters was a good thing being as they tend to understood you. It only becomes a problem when they start to question every little thing I do. {*A/N beatifico – bless/ make happy*}

"Ok so Susie told me that this madam Co-whatever…" Dean started after getting off the phone but was interrupted. "Madam Govak." Sam corrected as he continued researching her on the computer. "Yeah whatever Sammy. She ran a home for kids for 40 years but some 58 years ago it was closed due to findings of abuse and questionable teaching methods. The kids were scattered all over the state to different homes or to other housing for orphans except for a handful, which stayed here in town. Most are dead except for this Paul Drumner who somehow inherited all of…" pausing Sam spoke up, "Madam Govak", this time though he closed his laptop and came over to sit with me on his bed.

Being as Dean had had enough of me using his for everything but sleeping in, Sam had been kind to lend me his bed so I could spread out as I worked. Plus it gave me space away from them so they didn't hear or see what I was doing. So stopping what I was doing I put the last of the shells away before they noticed and started questioning me.

Dean seeing this also came over to sit but on his bed as he finished. "estate when she died 46 years ago at good old age of 72. Now he's not doing good and has no family but …" pausing once again but this time to look through his notes. "A Sherry Holt, 17 years old and an orphan, is taking care of him and it seems that she will be inheriting everything when he passes. Besides that Susie also told me how Paul had kept in connect with the old bag even taking care of her and that's how he got it all when he turned 18."

"Well I learned that Madam Govak was an orphan who had been taken off the street by a Mrs. Michelle Kieffer. She was the widower and last of the Kieffer's. A long standing and prominent family that somehow started to die off, leaving this young woman with the entire estate and legacy of 70's in the cotton field to manage by herself. Now it took some doing but I found that Michelle had been one of the students to survive the school burning down, she was 7 at the time." Sam explained just as Dean had finished. Thus bridging the people to the original school and explaining how they had sway over the town.

"Ok so Michelle was a student of the burnt school and then somehow caught the eye of a Kieffer, one of the most powerful families in the town. Then ended up being the only member of the family plus taking in this young girl, who no one knows her first name and somehow growing the business to being the most powerful in the town and actually owning the town. But because of something that happen 58 years ago they lost standing in the town and have been since then trying to build it back up to the top. Right?" I asked as I looked from Dean to Sam. "But the one weird thing is the estate has been left to orphans not real family."

Both nodded at that and I just sat back and thought. 'There had to be another connection but what?'

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked ignoring my thought because in truth we already connected the dots and didn't need to farther the research then we already had. It was time to act.

"Well I was thinking Dean you go to the "The Cliff" tonight and find out what you can about Sherry Holt, especially what she looks like. Sam and I are going to the original sight of the burnt school and see what's there." I explained getting up to stretch as I walked to my stuff.

"Ok well Sammy just don't get caught. I don't want to have to save your but." Came Dean's quick remark

Which I fired back with, "Oh no you won't. I will cause I'll be with him." with a smirk and a point from slash, Dean just laughed.

**Ok sorry for the last two chapters but I have been building up to the next ones which should be long. Don't know yet being as they haven't been written yet… ;p ;-] ;p ~~Mary Mab**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N ~~ Thank you Jamie I will work on my past tense and fixing those problems. If you want to be a bigger help and actually proof read those chapters it will help but other then that give me time. And thanks to all those loyal fans for reading and not reviewing I do appreciate it and love you too...

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 31

We had a quick lunch or really an earlier dinner being as most of the day was spent at the motel and we all needed to get out. Then we split up. Dean dropped us off near where the once old church/ school once stood.

It was on the other side of town and the area hadn't been used so the woods had claimed it. It took some doing but Nad and I did find the place. Only thing was it was being used, someone had built a house on it.

"So Gigas who do you think lives here?" Nad asked me as we stood just on the edge of the woods looking out over the clearing where a nice two story house sat. It wasn't big by any standards; look to be maybe two bedrooms maybe three. Like one of those houses squashed between others in a low-income one single-family areas, not here standing by itself in this open field.

Looking to Nad I just said, "What to go knock?" she just smiled and we made our way to the front of the house.

The front was clear of any markers that could tell us if the owner was in fact living inside it. Looking around in all the windows we discovered that the house was void of everything. It was an empty house sitting on site of where a school burned down in an empty field in the woods of this rotting town. If I wasn't used to weird and strange things I would have found this scary. No instead it was interesting and for that I wanted to go inside the house more.

We meet back up at the front door, where I worked on unlocking it. Another strange thing, the house was locked up tight though there was nothing to steal and no one knew it existed out here. Nad was keeping watch when her phone started vibrating. Being as she almost forgot it I had it so I passed it her and went back to the locks on the door.

"Hey Scortum, we're busy." Nad whispered into the phone. Nat, her brother, I was noticing how he calls her morning, evening, and night and yet she doesn't get mad just updated him like he was her boss or something. Though right now she seemed annoyed with him so as I opened the door and motioned for her to go in first she shook her head and grimaced as she turned from me.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked into the house and looked around… only for everything to go black.

…

Slap!

Slap!

"What did you hit him with, a sledgehammer?" came this angry yet feminine young voice.

"No just a two by four. She put up more of a fight but I was able to knock her out too." This voice was of an older one… male and years more mature then the female but it was bowing to her. Again it was a good thing that I was used to the weird and strange.

My face was stinging but I didn't dare move or show that I was awake I just listened especially for the sounds of Nad. I knew she was near by but not how close or if I could get to her. Taking stock of my position, I noted they used rope to tie me up and that the chair was too bulky and had no opening in the back for my to reach my knife, which was still in my back pocket.

The only good thing was the guy, I am thinking it was him, didn't search us before tying us up. For besides my knife I could also feel the gun in the holster on my left ankle and the other knife stuck in my right boot. Nad was right about us coming prepared, only thing is how are we going to get free to even use any of it.

"So who are they?" came that feminine voice again and a lot closer to me.

"Hunters." The guy answered not to far and to my right. She huffs but before she can say anything he asks really giddy, "Can I play with her before we kill them?"

"Paul who are they? Not what. WHO!" she screamed as she once again slapped me, this time I went along and opened my eyes and groaned as I rolled my head to see Nad to my right and the bastard Paul hovering over her. "Oh look he's up. Now find out his name!" at that she got up and left through a door off to the left of me.

"Ok you heard her now what's your name?" Paul asked as walked to me. By no means was he scary nor did the knife in his hand worry me. From his slow walk and faving of his left hip, I know just with a kick that I could get him to his knees but I needed that knife to untie myself and Nad. So I waited as I watched him. "You know keep quiet it'll just mean I get to play."

Though just as he got to me someone else walked in and Paul halted in his steps but when the person waved for Paul to come over, Paul smiled at me before hurrying over to the person. I couldn't make the person out for they stood in the shadows on the right almost behind Nad.

Taking the moment I scanned the area and noted Nad's condition for she still hadn't waked up. I noticed her hair was matted to her face from the dried blood but where she had been bleeding from I couldn't see. Her wrists were bound to the armrests of the chair with rope and her jacket was gone and her shirt was ripped. The room we were in was large but then most of it was shrouded in darkness. We seem to be on one side of the room and there are no windows or vents on this side. The walls looked to be concrete and from the cold stale air I would say we were underground.

"So these are our trespassers!" the new person who turned out to be a guy said as he walked to Nad. I wanted to yell, thrash but I just watched and listened, Nad needed me to use my brains and not be stupid. "Paul do you know who they are?"

"No I was just going to find out." Paul answered as he appeared next to me.

"Hmm. Well when you figure it out come find me!" he said as he grabbed Nad's hair and yanked it back to show she was up. Paul grinned like a little kid at a candy store. Nothing that was happening was making any sense. "Sweet heart you are so familiar to me that I swear I know you."

"You do?" Paul asked when the guy didn't say more. "You want Her?"

"Oh no Paul I'm not going to spoil all your fun. Besides I don't she'll tell me, plus we still need his name." the guy said pointing to me, at that he to left through the door on the left. I was really hoping that was the way out.

"Yeah!" was all Paul said as he started cutting me. I tried to hold in my screams but the cut across my chest was painful and I couldn't hold it in. Though when I did Nad screamed out to but she screamed out, "Gigas this isn't the time or place." and that actually helped me. For it made me think of her and our time at the hospital and of our kiss, it sounds weird but it made the pain I was feeling lessen.

Paul just got mad when I wouldn't scream out again and switched to Nad. I hated it watching him cut into her and Nad held out. In fact a few times I saw her smile but not once did she scream. Though he did switch up instead of cutting or making swallow stabs, he hit us me more then Nad. For Nad he kept playing with her hair or licking her. None of what he did made any sense but it didn't matter cause he was going to pay, the sick son-a bitch, that I did swear.

This went on for some time, Paul taking turns on both of us trying to get us to talk then suddenly Nad was squirming and speaking but under her breath. Paul halting on sliding the knife any farther in my leg, peered at her before making his way over though he left the knife. He didn't say anything as he got close, just looked back to me but just as he leaned in close to her, Nad head butted him in the chin. He fell over backwards with a sickening thud and the blood started pooling around him. The room got eerie quiet as never of us said anything, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Shit now what!" I heard her mumble before screaming to me as she thrashed, "Gigas are you ok?"

"Nad what's going on? You ok?" I yelled to her watching as she grunted and yanked on her ropes. But just as she opened her mouth I felt it. A headache meaning a vision was coming. It came on strong, just the headache at first and then it reared, faster then any I have had but it took me longer to process it as I lost conscious.

~~I saw Nad kneeling in front of that woman from before, only she was hog tied and in a room with bones and the strong smell of gasoline in the air. She was speaking to her then the torch in her hand ignited and Nad throw it into the room. Everything in there caught fire, the bodies of several people, plus Paul, the guy and the woman who screamed as she caught on fire.~~

"Gigas are you ok?" Nad was screaming as I came to and looked to her. "Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine just seen something." I answered as I looked down.

"Your still awake why are you still awake?" my head whipped to her as I stared at her. She was speaking once again to herself but I heard that part loud and clear. Something happened and she didn't think I would be awake.

"So your Sam. What a pleasure to meet you… Sam Winchester?" stepping from the shadows from next to me, I saw the woman from before, though this time I actually took notice of her. Blonde long hair pulled back in a ponytail, oval face with brown eyes, short like Nad but not as built, she looked scrawny, she was wearing jeans and Nad's jacket. "Oh don't worry Nadalia we'll take real good care of you. Of you both." She said showing us Nad's badge.

**Ok I'm not to sure if Sam's other senses work when he has a vision but I needed it and oh for all those out there… this is my view and my story… I'm using my mind to write what I want to happen so if it doesn't mix with your view then sorry I'm not changing it. Then again only a few are reviewing so I'm just going off feeling here. ~~Mary Mab**


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 32

Paul was sliding the blade into Sam's leg when I felt the pull. It was small but was growing. Nothing else mattered but getting free, I started praying under my breath. It sometimes helped in slowing down the pull but not stop it. No this time it didn't, it came on faster. Before I knew it I was twisting and yanking on my bindings.

Paul noticing my weird behavior left Sam to either check on me or ask me what was wrong. It didn't matter why cause I screwed up. I didn't mean for it to happen but when Paul leaned close to me I hit him on the chin, knocking him out. Though it was when he landed that I knew I did it, I killed him. For a moment I sat there trying to think but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Shit now what!" I mumbled as I once again yanked on my ropes in hopes that I'll get out. Then thinking of Sam I yelled out "Gigas are you ok?"

He's reply came fast, "Nad what's going on? You ok?"

"I'm fine, we need to get…" I wasn't able to say anymore as I blacked out…

Waking up I didn't have far to look or to even move, as she was right there standing above me. "Why did you call me? We…"

"Yes I know and I didn't call you!" my mother explained as she helped me to my feet. "Don't ask for we don't have the time just calm down and listen. You will learn something and I need you to listen." Standing next to her I can see she wants to say something but doesn't know how too.

"What is it?"

"You well learn the truth!" was all she said before kissing me on the forehead and I was back in the chair.

It took me a moment but I realized I had only been out for like thirty minutes or so but nothing had changed in the room. Looking to my left I saw Sam and he was still moving around, he was a wake. Worried I called out to him, "Gigas are you ok?" Nothing and my fear got the better of me and I called out, "Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine just seen something." Was his slow response as he turned to me and I saw confusion and fear in his eyes before looking down at his lap.

That's when it hit me he's awake, I started mumbling to myself not knowing that he heard me say, "Your still awake why are you still awake?" but then again I didn't notice someone standing in the shadows on the other side of Sam or that she had been there for some time.

"So your Sam. What a pleasure to meet you… Sam Winchester?" whipping around in the chair as much as possible I saw this strange woman though her voice was familiar as she was here earlier. She was the one Paul had been talking to.

Looking her over I noticed she was wearing my jacket; really my mom's jacket and that really pissed me off. She looked like some dumb blonde bimbo and she had the nerve to wear my jacket. I started yanking on my ropes again and that's when she said, "Oh don't worry Nadalia we'll take real good care of you both." At that I seethes as she flashed me my badge.

'Shit she knew us.' glaring at her as she walked to Sam my head became flooded with thoughts and questions till one thought stuck out. 'You well learn the truth!' my mother's words or really the woman that once was my mother, at that I calmed down and listened.

"If I knew such wonderful guests would be visiting I would have cleaned up the place." She said as the lights flicked on and the area become flooded with light. I gasped at what I saw. Bodies lining one wall and blood smeared everywhere behind us, around us, and above us. There were kids and adults, though there was a lot more blood then bodies and that said they had been doing a lot more then we knew.

"You bitch!" I screamed, as this was too much. This town did not deserve this nor did the people. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh because it's fun." She said as she approached me. Smiling, as she was right on top of me, she placed her hands on my shoulders as she leaned to me ear but before she could speak Sam did.

"This is fun then why let the kids live? Why didn't you just kill them?" she stood up but didn't remove her hands as she explained.

"Because then they weren't have learned their lesson." She said and I thrashed in the chair as I tried to get free. "You know you remind me of someone Nadalia." Looking to me she grabbed my chin and yanked my head around so I was looking up at her. "Tell me whatever happen to Lynnette Katswell and my baby?"

"What…" gulping as the fear was rising up, I cleared my throat and asked again. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my dear sweet girl, you know who I am talking about." She said sweetly but changed as she snapped and demanded. "Now tell me what became of MY BOY?"

Before I could say anything the door next to Sam flew in and Nathan came rushing into the room. Taking advantage of his distraction I shoved off the floor and made the chair tilt right onto her. She screamed and I started bouncing in the chair to make it really hammer her down in the ground, at one point my head connected with hers.

Then Dean was at me cutting off the ropes, which as soon as I was free I rounded on her with the dagger I snatched from him and suddenly I could see. Looking to the dagger I had snatched from Dean I realized it was Chastity and that explained how I could see her real face.

"Damn bitch your ugly." Without a second thought I slashed at her but she had some hidden strength being as suddenly I was flung across the room with Dean and we were pinned to the far wall.

A shotgun blast stunned her and another brought her to her knees and the third one she faulted which allowed Dean and I to become free. My first move was to rush her, but she reacted by waving her hand at me though this time I was ready I jumped and flipped over her. she tried again and again but each time I avoided. Her stunned face told me she didn't know what to do with me, but I did. I slashed at her again and this time I caught her hand. She bellowed as she rolled from me and then I was knocked to the ground. Looking to the attacker I realized it was Sam and he was pointing a shotgun at someone who had a gun pointing at us.

That's when I saw that there were many more people in the room and gunfire going on all around. Though those who got blasted with buckshot doubled being as it was one of my special salt rounds and it was doing the trick but there was still a lot more gunfire.

This couldn't keep going on like this something had to change. That's when I notice the cans of gasoline besides my brother and Dean carrying a bag with most likely all the holy water I bottled earlier and the rest of the salt. Getting up I looked for the ugly bitch and found her.

She was running to the other side of the room, taking off after her I started praying. Really I was screaming the Lord's Prayer in Latin,

**PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen.**

at each line she faltered like I had struck her, which made me smile and bellow each line with as much conviction as I had in my heart. On my second time of saying the Lord's Prayer I had caught up with her, she was trying to get a door open at the far corner on the far wall.

Swinging her around I plunged Chastity into her side and spoke. "Now explain how you know of my father?"

Coughing at first she looked up to me and smiled as she answered, "Your father so you're my granddaughter." not liking her answer I twisted Chastity just a little and smiled at her as I picked up where I had left off in the Lord's prayer. This time she was fast on the answer. "I meet Lynnette in a small town in Georgia. Though she was traveling with family they were clueless that she was four months pregnant or even how to kill me."

Her words were sinking in but they made no sense. My grandmother had been grieving for the lost of her husband during that time, in fact she had left because she learned she was pregnant, she didn't go on no hunt. Then again how could she have meet her, that was 58 years ago and this broad had to be 16 or so.

So being as Chastity was stuck in her and it was me I asked her "Tu quis es?" now I was going to get my answers. {*A/N Tu quis es? - Who are you?*}

"To my kids I have always been Miss. G, but to others I have been called Jenny, Madam Govak, or Teacher." she fought every word that came out of her mouth but I had asked a question and she had to answer it to the fullest. Though hearing her say she was the Teacher really had my blood boiling.

Taking a breath I asked my next question, "So Jenny omnes unde volunt vivere?" {*A/N Omnes unde volunt vivere? – How are you alive?*}

"As I said the hunters…" twisting the blade a little more she grunted and then restarted. "My lovely student in Georgia figured out how to bring me back and I just used that to escape when your ungrateful grandmother burned us alive." She smiled at my shock expression. Cause there was no mention of someone else burning along with the Mayor. But it made sense and now I was seeing the picture.

"You were the little orphan girl that Michelle Kieffer took off the secret, but I bet you were a kid from that Georgia town. Maybe the Mayor's young daughter that had gone missing or another kid it doesn't matter for you stole someone's life. Right?" I punctuated each period with a twist of my dagger and on the question I went the other way. She just gasped and nodded her head. Then as an after thought I added, "Anima et corpus in perpetuum!" as I removed Chastity then I dragged her from the door. {*A/N Anima et corpus in perpetuum – soul and body forever*}

Nathan appeared and opened the door to find the remains of the kids and janitor plus the remains of Madam Govak and a few others. I just kept my eyes off the brothers as I worked on gathering my stuff, starting with getting my jacket off the bitch Teacher as well as my badge. Then as I returned my knives and Chastity to their right places, I could see the truth and it was sickening.

There were bodies everywhere though most of them were died, the live ones were unconscious youth raging from 11 to 25. Many were just naïve youngsters that had fallen victim to the lies and gifts that the Teacher had thrown at them. By morning they will wake up with major headaches as well as pain radiating throughout their body from being hit by salt rounds, but they will be clear of mind and pure that I could see taking affect right away.

Paul even died is an ugly son of a bitch whatever the teacher had done had really twisted and halted his growth spiritual. Not really caring why his soul was still around, it just meant I could keep him from ever summoning the bitch back. Though after stabbing the body and saying "Anima et corpus in perpetuum!" I asked Nathan to put him in the room, he had Dean help him move Paul while Sam prepped the room. The entire time we all recited the Lord's Prayer. Though as I approached the mystery guy I really cringed, for there was no doubt who he was. At that moment I was looking into the eyes of the Pastor's son, the Mayor.

"You can't stop us. She burned us and we came back. We'll just come back again." He said as I approached. Seizing his arm I dragged him to his feet and then shoved him across the floor and to the room. The entire time I recited the Lord's Prayer in English and this caused him great pain, but it didn't stop him from speaking. "Your just like her, bitch. The moment I saw you I knew we should have killed you. Though I can see my boy had a great impact on you. The taint I smell it on you, so tell me was it him? Was he the one that trained you? That haunts you? Did you kill him you whore? Or is he still out there looking for us?" The teacher just smiled as we walked by and I knew she didn't say everything but this idiot just did, so I smiled back. That caused her to frown.

Pointing to her Nathan grabbed her as I shoved the Mayor into the room and to his knees. Then as I recited the Lord's Prayer in Latin I stabbed him right as I spoke Amen but spoke "Anima et corpus in perpetuum!" before I withdrew the dagger. He bellowed and his eyes glowed before he fell over dead, she screamed and thrashed against Nathan so much that Dean had to help restrain her. They ended up hog-tying her with some of the rope that was lying around.

"Get out!" I bellowed and they all did. Stepping to the doorframe, I began itching my devil traps on the frame then turning around I found Sam right behind holding the torch. I snatched it from him and turned to find her crawling to the door demanding me to answer the questions. Sam on other hand snatched Chastity from me as he offered me the lighter, which I turned down. Instead I turned back to her and simply uttered, "Corpus!" At that the frame glowed as well as the walls where Nathan had itched my devil traps on to them. {*A/N corpus – body*}

Looking down to her I said, "First your going to tell me why!"

"Then you'll tell me about my boy." I just nodded my head and she smiled as she positioned herself against the wall near the door. "It was simply corrupt as many souls as I can. But when your Lynnette showed up and pregnant will I can't just stand by. At first it was something in her coffee, then as time flew by I knew that little boy she was carrying was mine so I took her at the first opportunity. Then I just showered her and my soon to be son with all the evil I could. Though she turned out to be a pain by burning me for a second time but nonetheless that boy was mine. Now tell me of my son."

Kneeling down I looked her right in the eyes "Jensen Wyatt Katswell born a healthy boy, no problems during the pregnancy or raising him. His favorite thing to do was read, especially books in other languages about certain heroes.

And this weren't your average heroes, for they never got paid or recognition for what they did but that's not why they went out everyday and risked their lives. No these heroes were average people who just knew the truth about what went bump in the night.

So when he grew up it surprised no one when he joined the force, the police force that is. He was smart and will train being as his mom was a retired hunter though he never knew that. So he excelled and before long he made detective, he was the youngest ever in the city. Though it also helped that his record on catching the bad guys was the highest or that in truth he was a hunter with a badge. Plus he had a wonderful wife at home, who supported him in every way possible. But as all good man they meet their end too early. He was killed saving a family from a fire that started in the nursery.

So no it wasn't him, nor was he alive when I grew up but yes he had a huge impact on me being as I heard all of his adventures as well as my grandmother's. So thank you cause if it hadn't been for you I probably wouldn't be able to do this. Accendo!" at that the torch burst into flames and I throw it into the room. {*A/N accendo - ignite*}

Her face dropped as she realized what I had done. Screaming out whatever she could, I just smiled as I stood and slammed the door shut then taking Chastity back I sealed the room off by stabbing the door and yelling out, "Praecludunt!" the door glowed as it and the concrete melted into one another. Thus leaving behind nothing for anyone to find but a solid wall and no way into that room or to the teacher. {*A/N praecludunt – seal off*}

The entire time I spoke I had watched as her face and spirit dropped. I didn't care about everyone else who was also listening or their reactions to what I was saying. That they just learned that my father had been tainted when he was in my grandma or that Her was actually my grandma. Plus now they knew I have an ability but none of that matter to me at that moment because I was beyond pissed, I was beyond caring. Though if I had seen the brothers reaction to how my father had died I would have been surprised and maybe would have learned that they did not think of me as evil as I was thinking.

**So there's the end was it enough or do you want more. THEN REVIEW… you idjits ;p;);p! Oh yeah if you don't know the Lord Prayer's then you really are an Idjit… but I still love you. :-D Ok really important question, who does Nadalia like? No who is Nadalia falling for? Got an ideals, let me know or tell me who she should end up with! Oh almost forgot a friend of mine is proof reading my story so when he's done I will be updating my chapters. So be on the lookout for that ok. ~~Mary Mab**


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 33

My ears were still absorbing what she had said as my eyes were dealing with the very thing I had seen in a vision. The bitch had been the Teacher reborn or whatever as this girl but something Nad said was trapping her in that body, which is why she started screaming. She realized just as Dean and I had that whatever Nad said in Latin came true or something. It was weird but I started understanding why Nad was held off from people getting to know her.

Especially now that I know what had happen to her grandma and her father. Though the fact that it had been her father that the Teacher had been planning on turning into an anti-hunter was funny cause now she had a hand in creating Nad. I step to Nad to ask how she was but she just stepped around me as she headed to the exit, though for some reason she let me take Chastity off her. Something wasn't right so seeing Nat rushing out of the room right after her I breathed a sigh, thinking he'll handle it.

Dean and I grabbed whatever supplies were still there and headed upstairs soon afterwards. At first it looked like it was going to be a nice morning. The sun was rising as Dean and I made our through the woods to where the vehicles had been parked. But it was shattered by a single gunshot.

Dean took off saying that it sounded like it came from where Baby was, it didn't hit me till I spotted the vehicles that Nad and Nat were there. Only they were fighting and that's when the second shot sounded as the gun landed on the ground. Nad was fighting with Nate over a gun. Dropping everything I was carrying I sprinted to them and seized Nad just as Dean picked up the gun.

"What is going on?" Dean demanded as he tucked the gun in the back of his pants.

"That's mine, give it back." Nad cried out as she fought me. I didn't have to look at her face to know she was crying or that her eyes were full of pain, I could feel it in her voice, on my sleeve, in my heart. What she had learned had broken her. "Dean give it to me."

Nat still on the ground from where Nad had thrown him, yelled out, "You do it and I tell Jack everything."

Time seemed to have stopped at those words but when it started up it took everything in me not to let go. Nad was doing everything from scratching at my hands and arms to elbowing me even trying to head but me to kicking out but none of it worked as I just held her closer to me and tried to speak to her. Only her screaming drowned me out.

"**YOU WILL NOT. YOU PROMISED ME. SHE WILL DIE IF YOU TELL HER. I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT HER. NATHAN YOU BASTARD**…" they just got more colorful as she ranted and Nat will he just smiled and fired right back at her as he stood. Dean got in his face and pushed him back, I couldn't hear anything beyond Nad's words so I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did understand that Dean was telling him to shut up.

Though when Nat reached into the jeep and pulled something out Nad shut up.

"Let's start with this!" Nat said as he held up a picture as her walked to us.

It was a picture of Nad when she was younger or so though she looked just about the same. But everyone else in the picture looked different. The little girl, Jack from the other picture was bigger and standing before her as Nad wrapped her arms around her. The boy, most likely William, was taller and standing behind her with his arms around them both. Her mother was standing to the side with the Winston's as if they had been talking and just noticed that someone was taking a picture and looked over to see what was going on. They all looked happy and calm at the moment like this was an everyday thing.

"First destroy this cause I don't want it." Nat said calmly as he stopped right in front of Nad and shoved it in her face.

Nad at first just whimpered as she looked at the picture then really slowly as if it could burn her, she touched it. At that simply touch she crumpled and I had to literally cradle her against me to keep her from falling to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked softly as there was no more reason to yell but sternly as he stalked over to us.

"Nad is facing the truth!" Nat simply stated as he put the picture in her lap and her grabbed her hand. "You don't get the loser's way out. Not after everything, Virguncula!" {*A/N virguncula – little virgin*}

**"**Scortum" was her only reply and it was barely a whisper as it seemed all her strength was gone.

"I'll tell you everything but at the motel." Nat said then pointed to the jeep as he walked to the stuff I had dropped in my rush to Nad. "Sam just climb into the back. I don't think Nads going to let go of you anytime soon."

Looking down that's when I noticed that Nad had curled into my chest with one arm wormed under mine and around my back and the other wrapped around my neck. The picture was still nestled in her lap, no doubt she was staring at it. Seeing Nat's words as truth I climbed into the jeep and positioned us in the back seat as Dean and Nat packed everything up. Getting in Nat fired up the jeep yelling to Dean "I'll follow you." And at that we headed back to the motel just as the people of the town were likely waking up to realize the horrible truth.

**Did you really think that was the end… oh no there is tons more to come and even more fun to be have… Review and let me know what you think should happen or what you would like to happen. ~~Mary Mab**


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

_A/N ~~ Work has been rough and I mean more then usually, so I have not been able to write or proofread what I have written so sorry for the delay. Though if you were to review and tell me how much my story brightens your day or how you are enjoying it I might just work harder on getting the chapters out faster. But it well still take time being as I have to proofread my own work and even question my own thoughts… _

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 34

Even the music wasn't helping as my mind kept wondering back to Nad pointing a gun at herself. I didn't need to see it to image it. Something just wasn't adding up. Yeah I'll admit her life was pretty fucked up but who's wasn't. Plus now that I have seen her in action she's scary. Scary good and that thing with speaking Latin and things happening in result what was that. She had a lot of explaining to do and also I wanted to know more about that family her father had saved. Like if there was a six month old involved and where the family is today.

Pulling into the parking lot I parked near the back of the lot and watched as Nat parked near the door. Sam somehow got out with Nad still curled into him and went into the room. Letting out a breath before getting out myself I walked over to Nat and handed him the gun. He just nodded as he put it back under the driver's seat.

"How's she doing?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Like shit but you need to know the whole story to really understand why." Nat said entering before me.

Walking in I see Sam sitting on his bed with Nad still clutching to him and him whispering in her ear. Going straight for them I hear that Nad repeating that she wont kill herself that she'll keep her promise. Sam looks to me as he pouts telling me that she's been doing this the entire ride here. Settling next to him I place my hand on her shoulder and wait till she looks to me to speak.

"Why Nad? What's so horrible that'll you take your own life?" I ask and she frowns as she looks back down at her lap. The picture. Reaching over I grab it and take a long look at it. "You can't blame yourself for what happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh no it was." Nat stated from his seat at the table. Sam and I both look to him and just points to Nad. We sit there for some time and she neither moves nor speaks. Looking back to Nat I shrug my shoulders. "She's a demon magnet!"

"Shut up!" Nad says almost scream but it comes out hoarse being as her throat is dry and she doesn't move for she is still weak. Another thing that worries me.

"Oh no not this time Nadalia and you can't stop me." at that he stands up and walks to us. Leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed he continues. "How are you going to stop me? For one you'r spent from the fight and two Jacks at the compound."

Nad lashes out trying to get to him but she's so weak that she just falls over right onto me. Lifting her up and nestling her back into my brother, I jump off the bed and shove Nat against the wall as I growl out, "Can't you lay off her? She's your sister."

"No and I'm doing this for her own good. Cause carrying all this shit around is going to kill her," he explains.

"What shit?" Sam asks.

"No don't please…" Nad starts up. Turning around I see her struggling to get up but it's when I catch her face. Her eyes are blood shot and her face is streaked with tears as well as pale and sunken like the life is just gone. Sam easily overpowers her and pulls her closer as he whispers to her.

"Nad." I say and she slowly looks to me. "Whatever it is we want to help." Sam looks to me with a thank you as Nad settles down and I turn to Nat and shove him to my bed. "You explain now."

Getting the hit, Nat takes a sit on my bed and I sit at Sam's feet. Once again no one speaks, Nat just seems to be thinking until he looks to me, "Ok first off this isn't my story it's her but you need to hear it. Being as we're after the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" I ask leaning forward to stare at him as Sam shifts uncomfortable. If he thinks he knows anything he's wrong.

"A fire that starts in the nursery of a six month old, sound familiar?" Nat states and meets me with a glare. "For Jake was six months old when a fire broke out in her nursery, only thing is Nad was in the room with her. Oh plus it was Nad's house too." Sitting upright as I look to Sam and we both look down to Nad at the same time but it's Sam statement that really shocks me.

"That's a demon with yellow-eyes on your left hip?!" Sam half asks half states and Nad just nods her head.

It takes me a minute but I remember seeing a tattoo on her left hip of a dark figure surrounding by fire and yellow-eyes. 'Shit why didn't I see it before? Oh yeah she was half naked and I was checking out all her tattoo's.'

"I was nine when they first brought her home." came Nad's crack and weak voice but strong. None of us move well Sam as he repositioned her so she could sit up and address the room. "Jack was so small and cute I just took to her. My mom and I had only been living in the neighbor for eight months and I was still working on making friends, especially with the boy next door, William. That all changed when Jack came home.

Before William ran the neighbor with his cool stunts and smartass remarks. No one was cooler or as brave as him but then again this little pink baby walks into his house and he stumbles. He looses his edge and scrambles to think. It was so funny. The first time his parents let him hold her, he looks to me with this deer in the headlights look and I just ran to his aid. I helped him with everything from feeding to dressing her to even showing him how to change her diaper. Cause there was no way some nine year old girl could best him. It was fun and I really thought that I had an in with him.

My mom and the Winston's had a great deal going when a party was thrown. One house would be sit up for the party while the other was where all the kids crashed. Jack was six months and a little under the weather. It took some serious graveling and pleading but I was able to get Mrs. Winston to leave her in my care, being as my house was the kid house for the night. It didn't bother me that I was missing out or what the other kids thought, Jack needed me and Mrs. Winston needed a day off. But it was William that really surprised me.

He talked the boys into helping him move this father's big screen tv over to my house and had the little one's sneak food from the party. Before I knew it my living room was turned into the coolest movie party with me being the boss. Yeah everyone noticed how William listened to me especially when it came to putting the little ones down. I left after that cause they wanted to watch scary movies and well I was tired and still had Jack to look after.

It had been decided that my room would be for the girls and William's (yes both William and Jake had rooms in my house. It was natural for them to spend a night or two since the Winston's traveled for work) for the boys. So I crashed in the nursery being as there was a bed in there.

To ask why but that night I couldn't leave Jake's side so I made up the bed with pillows lining the wall and placed Jake between me and them. I don't know what time it was or what woke me but I did notice this strange man standing by the bed watching me. It wasn't Mr. Winston.

Ever since he walked in on my while I was dressing being as my room was right next door to the nursery, he never came upstairs. So I knew something was up. Pulling Jake close to me I looked up and right into these yellow eyes. I didn't scream or flinch but when he reached to me I rolled away and down the bed, Jack still in my arms thankfully she stayed quiet. Which was weird cause she rarely was ever quiet but she had been sick so I didn't think anything of it.

Neither of us said a word but we understood each other. He wanted us and I wasn't going to behave. When he smiled I just glared at him before leaping off the bed but I never turned my back on him. I kept him in my line of sight until my foot hit the door. I always kept the door cracked so all I needed to do was wiggle my foot between the door and the door jam then swig it open. But before I could he spoke. "Wait!" I don't know what it was that halted me but I did, I waited and watched as he walked to us. But just like before when he reached out I acted. I kicked the door open and rushed out. That's when I turned my back on him and that's when everything changed.

William woke up due to the door hitting the wall and the kids in my room screaming out. But it was when I turned around that I noticed why. The nursery was on fire and he was just standing there with his hand outstretched and looking to me with those yellow-eyes. I just always believed it was a trick or something that no way he had yellow-eyes but then again how could I explain the fire.

But it didn't matter because no one asked or even saw him. Which was weird cause I remember seeing him in the window as I stood in the Winston's backyard and watched as my house burned. Though I wasn't questioned then for my mom well she ushered me into the Winston's house once they said we could. I told her everything and she just listened, didn't scream or call me stupid just listened. Then in the morning when the cops came to question me she stayed by me and helped tell a story that could be believed cause how do I explain what exactly happened."

At that Nad buried her face into Sam's chest. It was a lot to take in and just from her face I knew there was more but she needed this minute to relax.

**So a cliffy right… hey somehow I have to get you to review. So review and tell me what you think she is holding back! ~~Mary Mab**


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 35

They sat in silence as they absorbed the info and allowed Nad to relax though both brothers wanted to know how Nat know they were after the demon. Plus it wasn't adding up. For if the demon came after them when Jack was six months old then why did it take several years before Nad took on hunting and what happen to everyone.

Dean looked to Sam and Sam gestured that Nad was resting, whether she was asleep he couldn't say. Taking this as a good as an opportunity Dean turned to Nat.

"Ok start talking."

"Oh you want to know how I knew you were after Azazel?" Nat started but seeing that he just confused them he backed pedal. "The demon with the yellow-eyes is called Azazel. I'm a firm believer in knowing everything about what I am hunting down. So yeah among my research into what happened to Nad, I also learned that many more families had similar but different experiences. Especially the family Nad's father saved. Though it took some doing I was able to get the family to talk with me."

"And what did they have to say?" Dean asked when Nat didn't continue.

"Oh that the mom had gone to check on the baby to find a man standing in the nursery who at first she mistaken for her husband, only to see that it wasn't and then come close to dying as the nursery goes up in flames." Nat shifts as he looks away. "Though I have kept in touch, I just learned that their daughter has gone missing."

"Who?" Nad asks as she shifts to see, "Who has gone missing?"

"Ava."

"What? No." Nad tries to sit up but she's still weak and collapses against Sam as she sobs. "She wasn't part of this. She has nothing to do with this. How did he find her?"

"You know Ava?" Sam asks as shifts to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, her parents made it a point to kept in touch with my mother and thank her for my father saving them." Nad says in between sobs and her voice breaks many times like once again she is losing someone. "How do you know Ava?"

"I meet her some time ago. Right before she disappeared." Sam answers as he looks away.

"Why?" is all Nad asks as she looks to Dean and then back at Sam.

"Another hunter started hunting down the children that the demon had visited when they were six months old." Dean simply stated.

"That makes no sense. How would he know what to look for." Nad asks and this time Dean looks away to.

"Because they too experienced abilities, Nad." Nate says getting up and walking around the bed to look out the window. Everyone looks to him Dean in shock, Sam in curiosity, and Nad bewilderment and anger as Nat just told them that Jack has an ability. "Nad don't look to me like that. The guy who's holding you is one of the children and most likely was who that hunter was exactly looking for. Right guys?"

Nad looked to them but they both looked away from her for they felt guilty for what happen to Ava, though it really wasn't their fault. Nad felt so many things at that moment from anger to frustration to exhaustion that she just didn't care anymore. Though in truth she never felt so safe then she did right then. With Sam's arms wrapped around and Dean's hands on her feet being as during her telling of her story, he had taken her shoes off and had even moved closer to her, so it this minute his hand was resting on her bare feet. Then with Nat in the room keeping watch and telling what she wouldn't or didn't know.

"Ok wait a minute how do you know all this?" Dean asked snapping his head to Nat and glaring at him.

"It's my job being the head hunter of the Katswell's and plus once I learned Ava had gone missing I put out I wanted to know what she was doing the days leading up to her disappearance. So guess how surprised I was when I learned she was seen with two guys who sounded a lot like you two." Nat responded with anger but being as it didn't reach his eyes Nad know he was just venting. "So that prompted me to look into you two and that's when I learned of your mother and father."

Whipping her head around to look to Sam who had buried his head in her hair plus Dean who had jumped off the bed as he rushed across the room to whisper something to Nat, so all Nad had was Sam.

"Sam please talk with me. Is what Nathan said true? Did the demon visit you? Do you have an ability?" Nad just couldn't help but ask. There was so much that she needed answers to and not just for herself but for Jack. "You already saw what I can do. What can you do?"

"Yes we have. Care to explain what it is we saw?" Dean demanded as he whipped around and looked to Nad. Nat being the protective brother pushed him as he stood in front of him.

"Now wait a minute. Nad only uses her ability to help in a hunt to either protect the innocent or as a last option." Nat said in his authoritative voice that he only uses when he needs to assert his dominance. To Nad it always sounded like her Uncles and to Dean it was really close to his father's.

"I understand that and I'm not questioning her methods just what to understand what she did." Dean explains softly realizing he came off to harshly.

"It started several years ago right out of the blue. We were on a hunt, Nathan and I had been captured and well Uncle had come to our rescue only to be caught. In haste and rage I screamed out 'Demorior Lamia' which translates to die ghoul, literally and one of the ghouls dropped dead. Now you have to understand it was the one holding Chastity at the time but I didn't know that or what happen. All I knew was the ghoul guarding me was dead and the others were glaring at me…"

Nat picked up where Nad left off, "In that moment everything changed. For one I was able to kill the one holding me down and my father was able to dispatch his. That left one and we saved him as last because we needed Nad to do that again. Well my father demanded to know how she did it and then had her recuperate it." Nat looked to Nad and then to the floor. "My father used Nad like she was some tool. Even going to point to have her spell our home so no evil can enter it. Only now she can't enter either."

"What?" both brothers yell as they look to him in disbelieve then to Nad.

"Scortum." Was Nad's only respond as she curled back up into Sam's lap. Sam's response was to wrap her tighter in his embrace and whisper in her ear.

"What she said something and now no evil can enter your house?" Dean asks.

"Well not just the house but the entire compound. Nad moved out and soon after my father shot himself, that was other seven months ago." Nat explained then moving back to the window he continued. "We learned that when Nad speaks Latin while using her mother's dagger, Chastity or her version of a devil trap's then what Nad says becomes real. It's scary especially when she's holding Chastity for then she sees the truth."

"What? One more time." Dean asks loudly as he sits in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey keep it down. She's asleep." Sam says as quietly as he can while rolling Nad onto her side and wrapping her up in the blankets. Then getting up as carefully as possible so not to disturb her, he joins them on the other side of the room.

"Ok look, um… where are her weapons?" Nat ask as he looks around the room. Sam held up Chastity while Dean points outside, meaning all the weapons were in the trunk of his baby. But seeing that Sam had Chastity Nat looks to him as he asked, "How did you get that?"

"I took it from her at the house right after she torched them." Sam answered then looking to his hands he added, "I had a vision before you guys showed up and for some reason I didn't want her to have this."

"What?" was Dean's and Nat's respond but they kept it down so not to disturb Nad. "When were you going to tell me?" was Dean's question and Nat asked, "So you see the future?"

"There wasn't time Dean and it's complicated." Sam explained but seeing as they shared more he added. "It seems my vision's are linked to others that Azazel visited. I just didn't know that Nad was one but I don't understand how. She wasn't a baby…"

"But it was her house and Nad was in the room. Though Nad doesn't know this but I think her dad, maybe her mother made a deal almost a year before her father's death, before Trinity knew she was pregnant. That makes Azazel's visit just about 10 years later. I don't have any proof or really understand it but something that a mother told me last year after we saved her and her baby from Azazel had me thinking." Nat said trailing off as he got lost in thought.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked while gesturing around the table.

"Dean no. Nat don't tell us your theory." Sam whispered as he stepped closer to the table and slapped Dean on the head. "Wait till you have proof then tell us. I don't want to have to kept something from Nad about her parents especially if there's no proof."

"Thanks Sam. I hate keeping things from her but when she refuses to let me in I have to go behind her back. But back to what I was saying," he said holding up the dagger then stabbing the table he held it in place with one finger as he pointed to one of the symbols on it. "See here this symbol." both brothers nodded their heads as Dean looked closer, though Sam didn't have to being as Nad had showed it to him the first night they got into town. "Well that's a devil trap but instead of the usual writing it has Nad's family name then basically says the wielder has the right and there in the middle is Nad's family crest. Though if Nad draws the trap she doesn't have to add all the words just put in the crest then speak over it and well it does the rest."

"That's sweet." Dean says as he touches the symbol. "Though how does that explain what she can do?"

"Well I don't understand it or get it myself but either using this dagger or one of her others, which she had itched this symbol onto, she holds the power to compel anything she stabs them into or can compel an object to do her bidding. Like the salt rounds, she compelled them to bless whoever they blasted." Nat smirked when the brothers looked at him with surprise and then shook then heads. "You didn't notice her scratching something onto the shells or how she spoke over each one when she was done."

They both nodded but neither spoke up as they had thought it was her superstition as every hunter had one and they weren't going to voice theirs.

"Ok whatever but yeah that's Nad ability. Now Sam explain yours."

**So do I got you yet or have I lost you completely, cause I won't tell… hahahaha I'm mean… write review and I'll explain… MAYBE :p… Oh I have to slow down on updating for life is crazy but I will post every week when I can. ~~Mary Mab**


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer (just to be on the safe side): I do not own or well I ever own Supernatural but I can dream, so I will write and let you all enjoy my dream as well. ;p ;) ;p_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Chapter 36

"It started some… what two years almost. Just out of the blue and at first they were just nightmares that I tried to ignore but when they came true I couldn't ignore them, especially when I saw people dyeing and I could help." I explained. Dean wasn't looking at me but then again he wasn't saying anything.

"So what you see when people die like days, hours, or minutes beforeit happens? Do you have to be near them or touching them?" Nat fired off one right after the other. The entire time he looked to me with curiosity and a friendly face. He didn't seem fazed or put off, exactly interested in hearing about it. "You said they started as nightmares what are they now? Can you summon one or cause one to happen?"

"No in fact they seem to be connected to other's like Nad and I. And no I can't control them, they just happen. Right now there more like headaches that build into a vision, that either brings me to my knees or just stunts me." I answered and then a thought hit me. "Hey Nad said her's started several years ago. How many years ago?

"Well that's the thing, I'm not sure if Nad is one of the children Azazel chosen or whatever he's doing, for her ability started a good year or so after she started hunting. Only it started out with her being able to see the truth. She didn't think I knew till a month later when I caught her testing it out and outed her. But the fact that she could exactly see the truth of someone helped in spotting the prey, it even made figuring it out a lot easier."

"What now?" Dean asked as he just stared at Nat before looking to Nad.

"Ok when Nad holds her weapons or gets someone in her devil traps, it's like the curtains are pulled back and she sees what they truly are. It's scary but helpful and useful on a hunt." Nat explained like it was an everyday thing and not something to be scared of, like I know Dean was feeling right now. "Though two years ago on that Ghoul hunt everything changed. Cause instead of it being something mental that we could hide, she now could compel things and that meant others could see it. I was scared that someone would start to hunt her but no my father instead wanted to train her and use it on every hunt." Nat explained leaning against the wall.

"So what about Jack?" Dean ask and before I can hit him over the head he adds. "Does she have a power or something, meaning she is definitely one of the children."

"Yeah she does only it's weird." Looking to us as he thinks then expresses, "Both Jack and Nad are family you have to understand that. Neither one knew what was happening when it happen they just learned to accept it ok." Nat says standing upright and looking to Dean then me. "Jack is entoned with what people are feeling especially when it comes to Nad one of the many reasons she keeps smiling. She doesn't want Jack to worry about her."

"Ok what?" Deans ask as I say, "She's an empathy."

"Yes that's a good way to put it." Nat explains as steps away to pace. "She senses when a mood changes especially when something dramatic or drastic has happen to someone she loves. Though over time she started picking up the senses of others and at first there was nothing we could do but watch as she experienced their feelings then it changed and suddenly she started to get the memories of those events as she experienced their feelings. But that turned out dangerous cause if the person was hurt and she sees it then she thinks it happen to her. Just image explaining this to her teachers and friends."

"So how did you fix it?" I ask taking the seat so to be out of his way.

"Well at first she was kept home but Jack wouldn't have it then Nad came up with something. She told Jack to focus on the nails of the hand." He smirked at our expressions but continued explaining. "Nad had Jack paint each nail on each hand a different color and if she saw that her nails weren't colored then it wasn't her. That made a big difference and has even helped in finding the people. Because having Jack pinpoint on one fact made it easier for her to exactly follow the memory without fear."

"So you have come across others? Other Children?" Dean asks. I know what he's thinking, cause it's what I'm thinking.

"Yeah a few…" that's all he said as he paused to look to Nad. "Not all of them were really nice and Nad hated it but we had to kill two. Though it really sucked when Jack experienced it."

…

There wasn't anything to say after that. Dean knew how much it torn me up that this was done to me and others. Especially when we learned that some of them didn't use it to help others but to hurt. I wonder if Nad will kill Jack if she starts to use her ability to hurt others.

We sat in silence for maybe 20 minutes, each lost to his own thoughts when a phone started ringing. It was Nad's. The sheriff was calling to arrange a meeting to pay her. Nat took care of it, telling the Sheriff that he had just shown up and that Nad was sleeping being as she had been up all night. It wasn't lying but then again neither Dean nor I knew if we should go, that is tell the sheriff called Dean.

"Hello Agent Roth speaking." Dean said when he saw it was the Sheriff. "Yes we know. Ok will Agent McCartney is busy finishing up the paperwork," at that I glared at him he just waved me off as he continued speaking. "so I'll meet you and Roger's at the station. Oh yes he can be trusted... How it go last night? Well sir it wasn't pretty and I have to say it was the weirdest nights in my career. Yes I'll see you in ten." At that Dean hanged up and swiped at his head like he had worked up a sweat as he looked to Nat "Wow I've never had to do that. Do the sheriffs always question your methods?"

"Yeah but Nad usually puts them at ease or changes their minds about even thinking of asking any questions." Nat says getting up.

Though before Dean could get up I demanded, "Dean what paperwork?"

"Oh will with the way you look plus the fact that someone has to stay behind with Nad, I just went with the first thing that came to mind." Dean said getting up and walking to the bathroom to clean up before he changed his clothes. Nat though gathered up all the paperwork and I helped only he carried it all to the woods behind the motel and burned it.

"We don't need anyone knowing what we were looking into or trying to recreate it." Nat explained as we were walking back in.

"Hey Nat one more question." I asked stopping him short of the door. "Why did Nad stab Paul and say "Anima et corpus in perpetuum!". I know it means something about the body and soul together forever. But Paul had died long before the fighting had started."

"You have to ask Nad that question. I don't always get what she sees or thinks. I know she was binding their souls to that location so they can never jump into another body but her reasons I can't answer that." Nat said and right then Dean exited the motel and waved as he headed for his baby. "Ok Sam look after my sister and we'll be back with food and the cash." Nat said slapping me on my shoulder as he took off to catch up with Dean before climbing into the jeep and following Dean to the Sheriff's station.

Sighing as I entered the room I became stunned at the sight before me, for there standing before me almost nude was Nad. I say almost for she was still trying to get her shirt off.

**So what do you think happens. Who should Nad end up with... come on review and tell me. ~~Mary Mab**


End file.
